Mi Verdadero Amor
by BGBFAN-FICS
Summary: [ACTUALIZACIÓN] Ash, el herrero, se encuentra en demasiado peligro; pero el reino lo está aún más. Entonces, Giovanni se ha encargado de mantener a salvo la vida de su hijo y para ello le a hablado a un viejo amigo que le ayudará al herrero ser más y más fuerte. —Episodio 15; inicio del fin del fic.
1. El Reino de Lumiouse

El segundo, mi segundo Fan-Fic, me he esmerado demasiado en esta historia, no sé si sea completamente original pero no podía evitar subirlo y realmente al menos para mí ha tenido un gran desarrollo además que es mi primer drama de romance, y que mejor con una historia de reyes y reinos. También hare varias referencias a los libros y música que me inspiraron para hacer esta historia. Sin más preámbulos, los dejos para que disfruten y recuerden, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

 **NOTA** : Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

El Reino Lumiouse.

Hace mucho tiempo en el reino de Lumiouse ubicado en la región de Kalos, una región que escondía los más grandes secretos al igual que pokémon, existía un rey de nombre Lysson, un hombre con cabello color naranja que siempre viste elegante y con un aspecto duro e imponente era querido por todos los habitantes del reino, junto a su reina Grace, una hermosa mujer con cabello corto de color café y ojos azules tenían tres hermosas hijas.

Aria, la más grande, una joven de 17 años de edad quien tenía un hermoso cabello rosa y muy largo, también contaba con una silueta envidiable y con modales que cualquier princesa debe tener solo que ella era más compasiva por los habitantes del reino así dándoles comida a los que no tienen hogar.

Korrina, la mediana de 16 años de edad, poseía un largo cabello color amarillo o rubio, esta era una princesa un poco tosca en cuanto a actitud ya que le encantaba jugar y hacer muchas actividades, tenía una silueta muy bien hecha que con facilidad podía competir con su hermana Aria.

Por ultimo tenemos a Serena, una hermosa jovencita de 15 años de edad quien tenía una hermosa piel blanca que la hacía ver frágil, también poseía un hermoso cabello largo solo que color miel y unos ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre, en cuanto a cuerpo ella no contaba con una figura muy destacable solo era delgada pero gracias a su bella cara angelical, su cuerpo no hacía falta, contaba con una actitud tímida, le gustaba hacer actividades con sus hermanas pero la mayor parte de su tiempo le fascinaba leer, escribir poemas e imaginar a su príncipe azul.

Todas ellas contaban con un fiel pokémon, Aria tenía un Fennekin, Korrina con un Lucario y Serena tenía un Eevee.

De las tres solo Serena estaba en la mira de alguien, el príncipe Alan, un apuesto príncipe que era hijo del rey Sycamore del reino Fluxus, un reino igual de poderoso que Lumiouse, este príncipe tenía un cabello color azabache y unos ojos azules con una personalidad muy peculiar.

Aunque el príncipe Alan era muy sociable, no se le daba bien el habla a este era muy poco común solo hablaba cuando se le era necesario al igual que su ceño, parecía siempre estar enojado. Alan amaba a Serena y aunque el rey veía perfecto que el príncipe Alan desposara a su hija, Serena no pensaba de misma manera ella quería a un hombre que tanto en la amara como ella a él y el príncipe Alan no la veía con dichos ojos, es más su mirada era idéntica a que el deseara coger y coger con la peli-miel y eso hacía que ella no lo amara.

Estas tres princesas eran queridas y amadas por sus súbditos, todos los hombres anhelaban tener en sus brazos dichas hermosuras, todos excepto uno. Ash Ketchum un herrero y vendedor de bayas para los entrenadores pokémon, él era un muchacho de 15 años de edad quien quedo huérfano desde hace 4 años, desde entonces vive solo y ha puesto en práctica todo lo que le enseño su madre antes de fallecer, y aunque podemos decir que él estaba solo este es más que una simple metáfora, él nunca estuvo solo estaba acompañado de cuatro pokémon.

Pikachu, su fiel amigo, desde que el cumplió 10 años su madre se lo regalo después de un viaje que hizo la. Misma para buscar minerales para el negocio herrero, nunca se ha separado de Pikachu y jamás tenía planeado hacerlo.

Charizard, un gran y temible pokémon, desde que él era un pequeño Carandero Ash lo encontró solo en el bosque justo en una tormenta a punto de morir, gracias a que le ofreció su hogar Charmander siempre honro a dicho muchacho.

Sceptile, un pokémon planta, este pokémon cayó en los brazos de Ash a las afueras del reino, este pequeño Treecko quien estaba solo y abandonado sin comida ni hogar llego Ash en su rescate, brindándole un hogar y comida el pequeñín jamás se apartó de su amo.

Greninja, el pokémon sigiloso, cuando era un Froakie fue expulsado de su rebaño dejándolo sin comida, tomando medidas desesperadas empezó a robar en los establecimientos comida para sobrevivir hasta que un día el pokémon fue atrapado y golpeado por un cocinero solo hasta que llego Ash en su rescate, tomando la culpa de este pequeñín fue azotado por latigazos horribles y aunque perdió mucha sangre ese día, gano un nuevo amigo.

Este joven quien no solo era herrero y vendedor era un fabuloso entrenador pokémon y si bien los entrenadores eran personas a las que privilegiaban en el reino, el no quería ser una persona rodeada de lujos así que él lo hacía mientras nadie viera, y si entrenador destacado lo hacían único eso no era todos, él era querido por varias doncellas de donde él vivía, tenía unas "z" en sus mejillas y una piel morena con unos ojos de color café y un cabello alborotado color azabache. Podrá no ser atractivo pero su actitud de pensar en los demás antes que el mismo hacia que cualquier mujer se enamorara del muchacho, solo que él no piensa igual. Ash al haber visto morir a su madre morir frente a él, quedo con un trauma un trauma del que pensaba que si le entregaba su corazón a una mujer la vería morir igual que a su querida madre, la lo atormentaba así que decidió no enamorarse y vivir solo con sus pokémon haciendo herrería y vender bayas o al menos eso él pensaba.

Un día como cualquier otro, Ash salió junto a Sceptile para recolectar semillas hasta que lo detuvieron entes de que se fuera.

-Ash amigo no te vayas-grito una voz a lo lejos mientras el volteaba a ver de quien se trataba.

-Brock, que es lo necesitas amigo mío-respondió a la voz notando que era su amigo de nombre Brock.

-Solo venía a advertiros o más que una advertencia es una invitación-dijo el muchacho moreno.

-Es acerca del baile no es así-dijo Ash mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Exacto, por eso me agradas solo decidme si ira junto a nosotros al baile que realizara el rey esta noche-comento Brock tomándolo de los hombros.

-Bueno creo entendéis que esto del baile no se me da, e ir a hacer el ridículo frente al rey y la reina me arrebataría mi reputación con el rey Lysson-respondió Ash.

-Se perfectamente que vos no seis muy bueno con los pies pero almenas debes intentadlo, porque el que no arriesga no gana-alentó el joven al azabache.

-Lo pensare, te tendré una respuesta antes de las cinco, pasa a mi casa a esa hora y te diré mi respuesta, entendido-dijo Ash extendiendo su brazo.

-Entendido amigo-respondió estrechando sus brazos.

Despidiéndose los dos amigos se apartaron lentamente y prefirió no salir a recolectar bayas esta ocasión se tomaría el día para pensarlo, entro a su casa y anuncio su llegada con sus pokémon.

-Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja he regresado-grito el azabache mientras su Pikachu corría hacia su hombro dándole la bienvenida-hola Pikachu, sé que no he tardado mucho pero es porque decidí pensar en si ir al baile o no-comento Ash a su amigo.

Se sentó en un banco que tenía cerca y comenzó a meditar, acariciando a su Pikachu seguía y seguía meditando.

-Greninja, no sé si ir al baile o no, pero un poco de hambre ya me dio-comento en rima a su amigo acuático haciendo que todos tuvieran hambre.

Se acercó a la cocina y les preparo un poco de comida a sus compañeros mientras el calentaba un poco café y sacaba el pan que tenía en su despensa, sentándose en el comedor, Ash junto a sus compañeros disfrutaron de un desayuno en familia hasta que la puerta de su negocio de herrería sonó, Ash poniéndose de pie fue directo a la puerta acompañado de Charizard quien era su ayudante en la herrería.

-Permítame un segundo señor-pidió permiso Ash mientras llegaba hasta la puerta.

-No hay problema-respondió la voz detrás de la puerta.

Llegando a la puerta, abrió lentamente y grande fue su sorpresa.

-Mi señor que está haciendo por aquí a estas horas de la mañana puede estar en peligro-dijo Ash viendo que su cliente era el rey Lysson.

-No os preocuparos, solo venía a darle mi invitación formal al baile que daremos esta noche en el castillo-respondió el rey mientras Ash quedaba impactado.

-Se lo agradezco señor pero no soy muy bueno bailando y temo hacer el ridículo en la fiesta-dijo preocupado Ash.

-El saber bailar es lo mínimo, yo te invito puesto a que gracias a tu herrería los caballeros del reino han podido destaca en cuanto sables y armaduras así que no espero un no como respuesta y lo esperare en el castillo a las 7 comprendió sir Ash-comento Lysson.

-Comprendo señor así que será todo un placer ir-respondió el azabache.

-Ahora no os preocupéis acerca de bailar, si gusta mi hija Aria puede ser vuestra pareja de baile-ofreció Lysson a Ash.

-Señor le agradezco de verdad lo que hace por mí pero no creo que sea adecuado-dijo temerosamente Ash.

-No hay pero que valga joven, usted bailara con mi hija y no se diga más-exclamo el rey.

-Entendido mi rey-respondió el azabache mientras hacia una reverencia a su rey.

-Lo estaré esperando en el castillo-dijo el rey mientras acariciaba el cabello de su súbdito.

Alejándose del establecimiento de Ash subió a su carruaje y dio paso a su castillo.

-No hay vuelta atrás Charizard, tendré que ir al baile-suspirando el muchacho escucho un ruido del comedor-Pikachu no me digas que otra vez te dieron ataques-grito el azabache mientras cerraba su puerta.

Eran las 12 del día y el rey llego al fin a su castillo, entrando por la puerta principal subió las escaleras junto a sus caballeros y entro en donde se encontraba su silla del rey viendo que príncipe Alan estaba ahí.

-Me sorprende lo mucho os interesa mi hija-comento el rey mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

-Es que su belleza no se compara con la de ninguna otra princesa mi señor-respondió Alan dándole un caluroso abrazo al rey.

-Alan.

-Lysson.

-Decidme que el motivo de su visita es más que visitar los aposentos de mi hija-pregunto con curiosidad el rey mientras se apartaba de los brazos del príncipe.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás me perdería el baile que está organizando mi señor-respondió Alan con sinceridad.

-No esperaba menos de vos, solo resolvedme una pregunta príncipe, ¿Acaso no vendrá vuestro padre a dicho baile? A él le encantan este tipo de eventos-pregunto Lysson.

-Ese era plan mi señor, pero mi padre cayo en cama con una enfermedad que si bien, no es maligna no le permite bailar y se perfectamente que hubiera venido a dicho baile con entusiasmo-respondió Alan mirando por el vidrio que había en el cuarto.

-Oh, mis condolencias príncipe Alan, espero pronto se recupere.

-Muchas gracias mi rey, solo espero yo también y esta vez vuestra hija no me rechazo.

-Ella es muy terca, pero siempre sabe cuándo darse por vencida y muy probablemente esta vez sea la vencida.

-Eso espero mi señor, ahora si me lo permite visitare los aposentos de su hija.

-Tienes mi permiso.

Así que Alan se apartó de aquel cuarto para dirigirse a la habitación de Serena, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en su sofá leyendo un libro de romance, mientras imaginaba lo que leía suplantaba aquella protagonista mujer por ella misma para así sentirse dentro de la trama, cuando un sonido la interrumpió.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la peli-miel.

-Alan mi princesa-respondió aquella persona detrás de la puerta.

-Oh eres tú, pasa-dijo sin ánimos la joven princesa.

-Buen día princesa, como amaneció la mujer más hermosa de este reino-dijo un cumplido el príncipe mientras que Serena ni se inmuta.

-Yo bien, solo hasta que llegaste-respondió muy cortante.

-Vamos princesa, deme tan solo una oportunidad para cortejarla-dijo el azabache mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Serena.

-Nunca, usted no sois mi tipo y jamás lo será-respondió Serena cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie.

-Princesa no sea tan mala, me iré de su habitación solo si dice de qué color será el vestido que lleve esta noche-dijo el príncipe mientras este se paraba detrás suyo y la tomaba de su cintura y oliendo su cabello.

-¡Jamás!, ahora si me lo permite tengo que ir a almorzar y seguro mis hermanas ya me han de estar esperando junto a mi padre y madre-exclamo la princesa quitando al príncipe de su cuerpo y saliendo de su habitación.

-Por eso me traes loco Serena, tarde o temprano me amaras-dijo en voz baja Alan.

Dirigiéndose al comedor nota que solo su hermana Aria y su madre ya estaban ahí.

-Buen día madre, buen Dia hermana-saludo a su familia Serena.

-Buen Dia Serena-dijeron al unísono su madre y hermana.

-Serena me entere que vino a verte Alan nuevamente-comento Aria viendo como tomaba asiento su hermana.

-Si fue a mis aposentos como ya es costumbre-respondió Serena un poco enfadada.

-Vamos Serena, no puedes odiar a alguien solo porque si debes darle una oportunidad al muchacho-comento Aria.

-Yo sé perfectamente que no es mala persona, solo odio la forma en que me hostiga, si no se comportara así, solo pensaría su propuesta tan solo la pensaría-respondió Serena con el mismo tono.

-Hija, tu realmente no lo amas no es así-pregunto su madre.

-No, no lo amo yo aún no encuentro a nadie para ser honestas-dijo más relajada la peli-miel.

-Eso lo sé, pero esto no se trata de amar o no, se trata de compromiso y ahorita en reino está sufriendo mucho peligro y solo la alianza con el reuní Fluxus nos ayudara, acaso crees que el baile lo hizo tu papá porque si, dime Serena.

-No.

-Entonces, vuestro padre hace todo lo que puede para mantenerlas tal como están y tú lo pagas de esa manera, yo no me case con tu padre porque lo amaba, lo hice por compromiso, porque yo aun siendo una plebeya amaba a alguien pero el príncipe me quiso a mí y veía mas mi futuro que lo que a mí me interesara, ahora dime porque razón crees tú que quiere tu padre que te cases con el príncipe Alan.

-Porque el reino corre el peligro de un ataque hecho por el reino de Laverre y ellos tienen como aliado el reino de la condesa Diantha.

-Vamos Serena, solo hazle ese favor a tu padre y seguro con el tiempo aprenderás a amar al príncipe-dijo su madre mientras se sentaba a lado de su hija quien empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-Hermana relájate que seguro nuestro padre no tarda en llegar y no querrás verlo triste-comento Aria mientras le limpiaba aquellas lágrimas de su rostro.

No paso mucho cuando llego Korrina acompañada de su Lucario y dando los buenos días a todos en la mesa, después de unos minutos el rey llego, una vez que atravesó la puerta del comedor, sus tres hijas y esposa se pusieron de pie para darle los buenos días correspondiendo este su saludo. Tomo asiento y los cocineros llegaron de inmediato con la comida para todos y así iniciando el almuerzo.

-Grace invite formalmente al herrero, espero no haya sido un error-comento el rey a su reina.

-Al joven Ash, no realmente fue una estupenda decisión, él es muy tímido y dudo que haya pensado en venir hasta que lo invitaste-respondió Grace.

-A lo que sigue, Aria tu seréis su acompañante, no lo hagas sentir mal, ha sido de mucha ayuda para vuestras tropas-comento el rey a su hija mayor.

-No os preocupéis papa, pero no se supone el baile es rotativo-respondió Aria.

-Lo es, pero quiero que le enseñes lo básico de baile para que no tenga problemas vuestro invitado-dijo Lysson a su hija.

-Entonces déjalo en mis manos-respondió Aria.

-Y tu Korrina-dijo Lysson dirigiéndose a su hija rubia.

-¿Yo que?-preguntó Korrina dejando de comer en sincronización con su Lucario.

-No me digas que no tienes el vestido para esta noche-dijo el rey mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro en seña de frustración.

-No-respondió con una mueca-pero en un rato más iré con la costurera para que me haga uno antes del baile.

-Te lo encargo hija, y tu Serena, es mucho pedir que bailes junto al príncipe Alan-pregunto su padre frunciendo el ceño mientras su madre lo miraba.

-No padre-dijo sin actitud la peli-miel.

Acabando de almorzar todos fueron a hacer actividades independientes, mientras que Serena se fue a su habitación para así abrazar a su pequeño Eevee, mientras que Ash ya les había platicado todo a sus amigos, Brock, Clemont y Gary. Estos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al baile y que Clemont dejara a su hermanita con los pokémon de Ash para que no se sienta muy sola. Así mismo fueron con la costurera May para hacerle un traje de Gala a Ash.

-Serena, tú no me amas pero pronto lo harás y lo que pienso ya no serán mas ilusiones-dijo el príncipe Alan mientras empezaba a olfatear una pantaletas de Serena ya usada.


	2. El Baile y la Guerra

**NOTA** : Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

El Baile y la Guerra.

4 de la tarde, la catedral del reino Lumiouse empezó a estrechar sus campanas mientras todos veían que ya eran las cuatro en punto, mientras que Ash y Gary, se dirigían con la costurera May para que le hiciera un traje de gala al azabache, una vez estando en su establecimiento dan paso a entrar por la puerta y anunciar su llegada.

-Buen día señorita May-grito Gary mientras bajaba de las escaleras una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño, con unos grandes pechos que dan tentación y un hermoso carisma para atender.

-En que os puedo... Pero si sois Ash y Gary, los dos hombres más sexys del reino de Lumiouse, que los trae a tan solo unas horas del fabuloso baile que darán el rey la reina-dijo May mientras daba la bienvenida a sus invitados.

-Como podéis apreciar, vengo acompañado del herrero y no tiene traje para el baile-respondió el peli-rojo.

-Ahora veo, no puedo entender como un hombre tan guapo como vos, no tiene traje de gala y quiero suponer que tampoco tenéis alguna pareja para el baile-comento la costurera mientras se acercaba al azabache sus grandes senos y ponerlos en su pecho.

-Bueno, si usted lo comprende yo ya tengo pareja para el baile-agrego el herrero mientras alejaba a la costurera.

-Muchacho feroz, decidme quien sois su pareja de baile.

-La verdad es que mi pareja es la princesa Aria-dijo muy apenado el azabache.

-La princesa Aria, bueno no se es raro hablando de alguien tan atractivo como vos, y si yo pudiera le daría más que una compañía a dicho baile-decía mientras tomaba su brazo del muchacho y ponía detrás de su cintura y lentamente hacia sus posaderas.

-Señorita, quisiese decidme si realmente me hará mi traje de gala, sino voy con alguien más-dijo Ash mientras hacia un lado su mano de dicha parte de la costurera.

-Ya veo que vos no seis nada divertido, ademas de decir esas locuras, mejor calidad en un traje no encontrara en ningún otro establecimiento-exclamo May.

-Por ello mismo he venido con vos.

-Está bien muchacho, seguidme para iniciar no tardaremos más de una hora-dijo May mientras caminaba hacia una puerta delante de ellos.

-Decidme que tan suaves sois el culo de la costurera-dijo Gary a su amigo.

-Estáis loco, no os diré nada-respondió Ash.

Una vez dentro May obligo al azabache a quedarse en ropa interior para tomar medidas de su cuerpo entero, dándole libertades esta aprovecho cada momento para tocar el busto del herrero. Mientras que todos en el castillo ya se estaban preparando para el baile, la entrada estaba reluciente y con caballeros en la entrada justo a un lado de la alfombra roja que conducía hasta el salón principal donde sería el esperadísimo baile. Aria quien estaba junto a sus hermanas ya preparándose para la fiesta nota que Serena y con ropa interior, se dirige con su hermana.

-¿Hermanita te encuentras bien? Tu siempre sonríes y haces que todo el palacio brille-dijo Aria para animar a su hermana.

-No Aria, el saber que me están obligando a casarme con un hombre que no amo me hace sentir triste-respondió Serena haciendo que sus ojos azules empezaran a aparecer un poco de agua.

-Hermana sé que no lo quieres pero tampoco tienes a quien amar-dijo la peli-rosa.

-Es cierto no amo a nadie y eso me hace sentir mal y cualquier hombre me quiere por ser la princesa no porque me ame-dejando salir unas pocas de lágrimas, Serena responde a su hermana.

-Hagamos un trato quieres.

-Un trato, decidme de que trata.

-Si tú esta noche encuentras a quien amara, yo me encargare de desposar al príncipe Alan.

-Pero porque harías eso, tú no lo quieres.

-Lo sé, tu sabes que lo detesto pero haría lo que fuera por mi hermanita-dijo mientras abrazaba a Serena.

-Está bien entonces esto es un trato-comento mientras estiraba su mano a su hermana.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo también quiero amar a alguien-dijo Korrina quien escucho su conversación.

-Pues busca a alguien-respondió Aria haciendo que las tres saquen una carcajada.

El rey por fuera escucho a sus tres hijas reír, haciéndolo sentir muy contento y camino hasta llegar a la pista de baile y observo a todos sus súbditos trabajar y si necesitaba ayuda alguien, este les brindaba su apoyo.

-Veo que realmente quieres hacer este baile-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos mientras este volteaba a ver de quien se trataba.

-Cierto, yo anhelaba volver a llamar a todos mis súbditos para convivir con todos ellos-respondió a la voz quien era su esposa Grace y una vez con ella le dio un cálido beso que duro muy poco.

-Espero funcione tu plan-dijo la reina mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro.

-Tiene que, esos malditos de Laverre no se saldrán con las suyas aquí en el castillo, todos estarán a salvo-respondió el rey acercando a su esposa tomándola desde su cintura.

-Yo confió en tus decisiones amor-comento Grace mientras sostenía su cara en el pecho de su esposo.

-Solo la alianza con el reino Fluxus nos ayudara, pero Serena se resigna a aceptar al príncipe.

-Realmente lo hará, yo lo sé con firmeza.

-Si pero nuestras situación fue distinta.

-¿Porque os dices?

-Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que no me amabas al principio.

-Yo pensé que no.

-Pensaste mal, me sentía mal el haber desposado a alguien que no me amaba, todas esas veces en la cama, todos esos momentos hermosos eran tan solo una farsa tuya, solo me aceptaste porque era el nuevo rey.

-Pero con el tiempo aprendí a amarte, a respetarte, tu eres el mejor rey que ha tenido este reino y nadie será capaz de suplantarte.

-Gracias cariño.

-Y si no te amara, no tendríamos a estas tres hermosas hijas.

-Lo sé, ya son 27 años desde que cruzamos este portón e hicimos nuestro baile.

-Aun lo recuerdo, como si fuera sido ayer, todos en sus hogares, nuestros padres mejor, solo tú y yo para después entregarnos en cuerpo y alma.

-Pero como dije, no fue tan especial si no era amor de verdad.

Entonces para compensar ese sufrimiento, lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ya eran las seis con treinta y todos ya estaban preparados, Ash dejo encargado a sus pokémon con Bonnie, la hermanita de Clemont, para así junto a Pikachu fueron hacia el palacio y en el camino se encontraron con Brock y Gary.

-Vaya sí que te ha hecho un fabuloso traje-alago Brock a su amigo.

-Cierto y déjame deciros que no fue lo único que le hizo de buena calidad-agrego Gary haciendo que los tres vieran al azabache con una mirada picara.

-Bueno dejaos todo eso atrás, tenemos que subir al carruaje para llegar al palacio-dijo Ash liberándose de brutales miradas.

Los cuatro amigos subieron al carruaje y se encaminaron hacia el palacio real donde se llevaría a cabo el baile más esperado por muchas personas, mientras nuestros amigos del carruaje platicaban, las princesas del reino se mantenían preparadas para la fiesta.

Estas recién habían terminado de prepararse para la fiesta y fueron al salón principal y pudieron ver que los súbditos ya estaban llegando siendo solo las seis con cuarenta y cinco minutos, impresionadas por volver a ver a todas esas personas que las querían de nuevo en la pista de baile. La música sonaba y los bufones se hacían notar, ponche, comida y de cualquier tipo de golosina se podían encontrar en la mesa de comida, todas las personas se sentían felices de convivir con nuevas caras y volver a ver el palacio real.

Dieron las siete y nuestros cuatro amigos llegaron, bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron al palacio, adentrándose temerosos al cruzar la puerta principal todos los caballeros dieron la bienvenida extendiendo sus sables, impactados caminaron con la frente en alto sobre la alfombra roja. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras de gusano donde llegarían directamente al salón principal, subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta la puerta de dicho salón.

-Llegamos amigos-dijo Ash temeroso.

-Cierto herrero es hora de pasar-agrego los cuatro ojos.

-A la de tres-dijo Gary mientras todos asentían.

-1-dijo Ash.

-2-dijeron al unísono Brock y Clemont.

-3-termino Gary para así entrar al salón.

Una enorme habitación decorada y llena de vida pudo ver los cuatro amigos mientras la luz del salón los cegaba, sorprendidos fueron asustados por una persona.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, podéis deciros los nombres de cada uno-dijo el señor trajeado y sacando un pergamino en forma de lista.

-Está bien, yo soy Gary Oak-dijo primero el peli-rojo.

-Yo soy Brock-dijo segundo el moreno.

-Yo soy Clemont-dijo tercero el rubio.

-Yo soy Ash Ketchum-dijo por último el azabache.

-Oh Monsieur Ketchum usted está en la lista de invitados de honor, por favor seguidme-dijo el señor caminando hacia el barandal de las escaleras que conducían a la pista de baile.

-Está bien, chicos los veo después-dijo Ash advirtiendo su partida a lo que ellos asienten y van con mucho entusiasmo a la pista de baile para así conocer chicas.

-¡Por favor prestadme atención!-dijo el señor mientras llamaba la atención de todo el público-con ustedes, la persona que le brindado apoyo gracias a sus únicas habilidades con nuestras tropas, y no solo eso también tiene bayas de la mejor calidad que son vendidas a nuestros entrenadores más destacados, con ustedes el herrero preferido del rey, ¡El joven Ash Ketchum!-gritando el anuncio de la llegada del azabache al baile mientras todos lo recibían con fuerte aplauso.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Ash un poco avergonzado.

-No hay de que mi señor, ahora si me permite lo escoltare con la señorita Aria, quien tengo entendido será vuestra compañera-respondió el señor.

-Muchas gracias otra vez.

Siguiéndolo, fue a subir más escaleras para así encontrarse con la hermosa peli-rosa quien junto a sus hermanas estaba esperando al herrero.

-Buenas noches princesa Aria, aquí está el herrero-dijo dando una reverencia.

-Gracias Alfred, buenas noches "herrero del rey"-dijo Aria tomando con sus manos los extremos de su vestido y hacer una reverencia de saludo también que no podía evitar dar un pequeña carcajada.

-Buenas noches princesa, espero no meter la pata en esta noche-dijo el azabache un poco apenado y haciendo un reverencia ante ella y luego ante sus hermanas.

-Muy buena noche señor Ketchum-dijo Korrina haciendo el mismo movimiento que Aria.

-Buenas noches señor herrero...-al ver a dicho joven quien era de su misma edad, muy guapo y alto, lo suficiente para alcanzar a Aria aun con tacones, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y se empezó a sentir sonrojada.

-Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Ash a la princesa quien no pudo hablar.

-Si solo que usted, bueno es que yo-no paraba de balbucear Serena y decidió marcharse dejando una gotita estilo anime al azabache.

-No os preocupéis, así es vuestra hermana-recalco Aria.

-Pero sí que es hermosa-dijo Ash mientras ofrecía su brazo a la princesa y solo Aria correspondió el gesto.

La pareja bajo las escaleras para que Alfred una vez estando abaje anunciara la presencia de Aria.

-¡Prestadme atención por favor! Gracias, ahora nos acompaña una jovencita cuyo carisma a enamorado a más de un hombre, con ustedes la hija mayor de vuestro rey, ¡La princesa Aria!-grito Alfred mientras que todos la recibían con caluroso aplauso.

Bajaron las escaleras y empezaron a platicar cosas rondón antes de iniciar el baile, cabe decir que el baile inicia hasta que el rey y la reina se encuentren presentes, antes no.

Por lo tanto Korrina siguió a Serena para preguntarle qué le había sucedido.

-Serenita, que os sucedió haya abajo.

-No lo sé, solo mi corazón no paraba de latir y me puse nerviosa, tanto que no sabía que decir ante... Ante dicho caballero, él es tan atractivo tengo celos de vuestras hermana al bailar con el-dijo Serena como si estuviera en las nubes.

-Hermana, no sé si lo quieras admitir, pero vos estáis enamorada del herrero-dijo Korrina a Serena a lo que ella se sorprende, lo que no sabían era que su padre el rey Lysson estaba escuchando su conversación detrás de una puerta.

-Mi hija enamorada de Ash y no de Alan, porque a mí, dios decidme porque me os castigas de esta forma-dijo en voz baja el rey muy triste-pero si no hay de otra, solo tendré que vigilarlos, si el siente algo por ella no interferiré en su relación.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero es muy pronto para llegar a esa conclusión-comento Serena.

-Tienes razón, vamos hay que ir a al baile que seguro vuestro padre no tarda en bajar-recomendó Korrina mientras le daba su mano para levantarse y esta solo correspondió su ayuda. Caminaron hacia las escaleras cuando de repente.

-¡Prestadme atención por favor! Gracias, ahora nos encontramos con un joven que ha roto más de un corazón, un joven que domina la espada y conoce el campo de batalla mejor que nadie, no es solo un soldado sino uno de los mejores entrenadores pokémon de la región tan bueno que logro vencerá la condesa Pakira, integrante de la elite Kalos, es el hijo del rey Sycamore, démosle la bienvenida a ¡El príncipe Alan!-anuncio la llegada del príncipe mientras todos lo recibían, todos menos Serena quien solo hizo una mueca.

Así mismo anuncio la llegada de las dos princesas faltantes y estas bajaron las escaleras mientras topaban con sus súbditos quienes las alagaban con hermosas palabras hasta que.

-Buena noche señorita Serena, puedo deciros que hoy se ve radiante con ese vestido-dijo el príncipe Alan regalándole una sonrisa, cuya sonrisa evadió Serena hasta que recordó las palabras de su madre.

-Si, muchas... Gracias, igualmente príncipe, usted se ve muy apuesto-dijo fingiendo estar normal, solo Korrina junto a Lucario e Eevee quedaron impactados por las palabras que venían de su hermana.

-Pues gracias, quiere venir conmigo para beber un poco de ponche-dijo el azabache mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

-Está bien-respondió sin ganas y correspondiendo su gesto así mismo llamando a su Eevee.

Abriéndose paso por los invitados llegaron a la mesa de bocadillos donde se encontraba el ponche, tomando dos vasos el príncipe Alan decide servir un poco de la bebida de ambos, dándole con sutileza y carisma su vaso a Serena ella solo podía pensar en aquel muchacho herrero que vio. Alan comenzó a hablar pero ella ni una palabra escucho, solo pensaba en un momento romántico con su herrero y ella, pensaba en su alcoba que tenía una pequeña terraza para poder apreciar la luna, desde lejos se escuchó una voz decir.

-Serena he venido a verte esta noche-decía la voz que la princesa conocía.

-Ash, oh Ash, donde estáis que no te veo-respondió la princesa llamando a su amado.

-Aquí mi princesa, he venido a cortejarla-escucho para así después escucharla con intensidad.

La palabra cortejarla no la podía abandonar solo hasta que noto que era el príncipe Alan interrumpiendo su fantasía.

-Princesa, se encuentra bien-dijo Alan sacudiéndola un poco.

-Sí, no hay que preocupéis, solo me perdí un poco, podría decidme de nuevo lo que decía-respondió Serena astutamente.

-Está bien, yo solo os decía que me encantaría cortejarla esta noche-dijo con voz provocativa el príncipe.

-Príncipe Alan, yo sé bien que estoy aprendiendo a quererlo pero esto no me es buena idea-comento respondiendo a la propuesta.

-Vamos princesa, solo piénselo esta noche es precios y seguro con esto termina de convencerse-dijo Alan mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a él y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con su lengua saboreo parte de su mejilla mientras que Serena no podía hacer nada frente a todo el público.

-Príncipe Alan, solo dejadme hasta las diez para pensarlo-agrego la princesa para así no siguiera con su acto.

-Está bien, mientras tanto este sabor no lo podre olvidar, usted huele y sabe muy bien-dijo en voz baja y provocativa mientras que Serena agachaba la mirada.

Mientras que la princesa Aria y el herrero se encontraban platicando en alguna parte de la pista de baile.

-Me podría responder algo señor Herrero-dijo Aria volteando a verlo.

-Por supuesto usted puede hacer cualquier pregunta-respondió el azabache haciendo lo mismo que Aria.

-¿Cuál es su secreto para ser tan buen herrero? Es que siempre ha sido esa mi duda, mi padre siempre manda a hacer cosas exclusivas con usted así como mando a hacer su espada favorita-dijo su pregunta Aria.

-Yo no sé si soy bueno, pero solo aplico en cada trabajo todo lo que me enseño mi madre-respondió Ash provocando una nueva duda en Aria.

-¿Que sucedió con vuestra madre?

-Vera ya hace 4 años, mi madre cayo en cama muy enferma, ella solo vomitaba y no comía para nada hasta que un día ella me miro a los ojos sin fuerza alguna para hablar pero no hacía falta, yo sabía que esa mirada significaba una despedida, junto a Pikachu vimos como su corazón dejo de latir y dio su ultimo respiro-respondió Ash provocando tristeza en la princesa.

-Pero como. Lo siento, me habría encantado ayudarle para que no sucediera dicha tragedia.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, ella vivió lo suficiente para criarme como se debe y así convertirme en lo que hoy soy.

-Pero me siento culpable de haberle ayudado usted era muy joven como para ver morir a su madre-dijo Aria mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del herrero.

-Ya os dije que no es vuestras culpa, sucedió lo que tenía que pasar, mejor debería aprender para que pueda querer más a su familia.

-Cierto, pero espero pueda pasar más seguido por este palacio, tiene mi permiso-dijo Aria quien sorprendió a Ash su oferta.

-Le agradezco mucho pero yo tengo mucho trabajo y no me daría tiempo-respondió Ash declinando la oferta de la princesa.

-Pero cuando quiera y tenga tiempo el palacio lo recibirá como es debido-dijo Aria.

Mientras tanto el salón se oscureció ya que los reyes estaban bajando por fin las escaleras hasta llegar al balcón de anuncio.

-Todos, por fin han llegado, los reyes están aquí para dar inicio al baile, con ustedes damas y caballeros ¡El rey Lysson y su esposa la reina Grace!-dijo anunciando a la pareja real Alfred.

La música retumbo y los reyes al haber llegado hasta la pista de baile, se pusieron en posición de baile, la mano derecha de la mujer tocando la palma izquierda del hombre mientras que su mano izquierda tocaba su hombro y la mano derecha del hombre sostenía su cintura de la mujer. Los redobles terminaron y comenzó un vals, la pareja empezó a bailar entre el espacio que dejo el público para la inauguración del baile, bailaron y bailaron sin quitar sus miradas del otro hasta que.

-Damas y caballeros ahora pueden escoger su pareja de baile-dijo Alfred.

Todos los hombres que tenían ya pareja se reverenciaron ante la mujer ofreciendo su mano a su compañera diciendo-Me permite esta pieza-mientras que las mujeres correspondían su gesto y empezaban a bailar.

-Princesa Serena, me permita esta pieza por favor-dijo Alan mientras hacia el gesto.

-De acuerdo, solo no abuse de mi confianza-correspondió Serena advirtiéndole que no la toqueteara de más.

-No hay problema-respondió el príncipe y comenzaron a bailar mientras que Eevee no tenía ningún compañero ya que no llevaba ningún pokémon el príncipe Alan.

-Señorita Aria, permítame esta pieza-dijo Ash haciendo el gesto de petición mientras Aria correspondía.

-Está bien, entonces que no sabes bailar-dijo Aria poniendo nervioso al azabache.

-No princesa, lo lamento-respondió Ash.

-No os preocupéis que yo te enseñare, ven-dijo Aria mientras empezaba a enseñarle lo básico del baile clásico a Ash.

Por lo tanto Fennekin y Pikachu también empezaron a bailar rodeándose uno al otro y les encantaba hacer eso, les gusto tanto que se alejaron de sus dueños.

El baile mostraba que todos los habitantes estuvieran seguros pero en el exterior no era así, pocas personas que no fueron al baile comenzaron ser asesinadas puesto que estaban en un ataque del reino Laverre, caballeros bien armados comenzaron esta matazón hasta que el ejército del reino contrataco, Charizard, Flygón, Pidgeott, pokémon del tipo volador y tipo dragón empezaron a atacar también mientras que la pequeña Bonnie estaba asustada por lo que estaba viendo y aunque estaba protegida por los pokémon del azabache no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de desesperación. El ataque del reino opuesto se empezó a alejar de los habitantes hasta el punto de su derrota, aun así nadie podía esconder lo cadáveres del plebeyos y familiares de los que estaban en el baile. Sangre derramada entre las casas, niños gritando del miedo y no solo era por personas muertas. Pequeños Bidoof, inocentes Teriursa, habían sido asesinados a sangre fría mientras protegían a sus entrenadores. El rio de sangre era interminable sobre las calles y los caballeros optaron por avisar al rey de la situación.

Dentro del palacio todos los invitados disfrutaban del fabuloso baile sin darse cuenta de lo había sucedido a las afueras y cabe destacar que el palacio se encontraba lejos del pueblo. El rey por fin proclamo el término del primer vals y darles un tiempo para descansar y beber ponche, agua lo que ellos gustaran cuando vio un caballero correr a lo de su trono, cual se encontraba al final de la pista junto al de su reina. El caballero llego y susurro en su oído lo sucedido, el rey no soportaba oír esas palabras y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, la concurrencia no paraba de especular mientras que sus hijas y el príncipe Alan sabían perfectamente cuál era el objetivo de la llegada del caballero. Poniéndose de pie decide salir a ver que había sucedido y junto a el príncipe Alan. Fue devastador el reino cubierto de sangre y muertos inocentes que estaban ordenados y juntos para ser entregados a sus familiares.

-Cuando el baile termine diré lo que sucedió-dijo Lysson al príncipe.

-Aunque no esté casado con su hija, le diré a mi padre que os brinde ayuda para cobrar venganza de esta masacre-comento Alan mientras el rey asintió.

La reina tomando el puesto de su esposo dio inicio al segundo vals del cual era encontrar una segunda pareja y con ella bailarían por un rato hasta que haiga un cambio de música tomaran la pareja que este a su derecha al menos de parte de las mujeres.

-Entonces que comience el baile-dio paso al vals.

Los violines empezaron a dar notas bajas junto a los chelos hasta llegar a un vals, los hombres bailaron junto a su pareja hasta que cambio la música, despidiéndose de su pareja con una reverencia tomaron la mano de su nueva compañera.

-Señorita May, no espere que vos-dijo Ash viendo a la costurera.

-Silencio, déjeme disfrutar de este momento y termine arruinándolo-comento May cerrando ojos y disfrutando del baile.

Todo iba bien hasta el cambio de canción.

-Princesa Serena, es un placer bailar con una mujer como sois vosotros-dijo Gary mientras alagaba a la peli-miel.

-El gusto es mío-respondió la princesa.

El baile siguió hasta un cambio de canción.

-Princesa Korrina es un placer-dijo Clemont muy nervioso al bailar con la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo bufón-dijo Korrina con una sonrisa, cabe destacar que Clemont es el bufón del rey.

Todo iba bien hasta el cambio de música, los hombres y mujeres disfrutaban de este baile al igual que los pokémon. Del lado de Pikachu, este también cambiaba de pareja hasta que vio una pequeña Eevee sola sin compañero y decidió ir a bailar con la pokémon, una vez llego con ella la música volvió a cambiar y por obra del destino paso lo siguiente.

-Señorita Serena-dijo el azabache sorprendido.

-Herrero Ash-dijo de igual forma Serena.

Justo cuando sus manos se posicionaron para bailar Eevee y Pikachu comenzaron a danzar, un baile eterno sucedía sobre Serena al ver como ese joven azabache la miraba muy bien y sin despedregar sus ojos de los suyos.

-"Es tan caballeroso, no aparta su mirada de la mía"-dijo en su mente la peli-miel.

Una pequeña vuelta salió del azabache y ella haciendo lo que él hacía, sus manos al volverse a tocar fue algo mágico para la princesa. El rey y el príncipe iban entrando y Alan busco a Serena con velocidad y noto como bailaba muy feliz con Ash, enfurecido empezó a estrujar su sable para que pudiera liberar furia.

-Maldito-dijo entre dientes el mismo.

El vals término y nuestra pareja feliz decidieron ir a tomar un poco de ponche.

-Voy a salir a la terraza-dijo Serena para avisar a donde se encontraría.

Ash sirvió los vasos de ponche y fue con Serena acompañado de los dos pokémon quienes habían entablado una amistad muy rápido.

-Ya llegue-aviso Ash mientras observaba el ambiente.

-Gracias, es hermoso no es así-dijo Serena mostrándole lo que había a sus alrededores.

-Vaya que si es hermoso-respondió Ash dándole su vaso de ponche a Serena.

Para profundizar, la terraza mostraba un hermoso patio lleno de árboles cortados en distintas figuras, una fuente grande que brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna, rosas de color rojo y blanco lirios y muchas otras flores que acompañaban a un pequeño laberinto de arbustos y un piso con el escudo del reino tallado a mano.

Los dos compañeros dieron paso a bajar por los escalones a fabuloso jardín, tal parecía que estaba planeado por Serena para enamorar a Ash.

-Ash, como sabes en este reino puedes desposar a una mujer a partir de vuestra edad-dijo Serena poniendo nervioso al Azabache.

-Lo sé pero porque el comentario-respondió Ash.

-Porque mi padre tiene mucho aprecio a vos y pienso que podrías casarte con cualquiera de nosotras-comento Serena mientras se acercaba al azabache poniéndose de puntitas.

-Pero no sería correcto-dijo Ash mientras involuntariamente se acercaba a Serena.

-A quién le importa lo correcto-dijo Serena cerrando sus ojos.

-No puede ser mi reina-dijo Lysson.

-Que sucede mí... Oh ya veo-respondió la reina viendo junto al rey la hermosa pareja que estaba a punto de besarse.

-Jamás creí que el herrero lograra enamorar a mi hija-dijo Lysson con mucho sentimiento.

-Que harás al respecto-pregunto la reina.

-Darles mi bendición-dijo lentamente y dando media vuelta para dejarlos a solas.

Mientras que Alan se moría de celos, no se pudo contener y fue a interrumpir la escena, camino hasta donde estaban ellos y con mucha fuerza empujo al herrero lejos de Serena.

-¿Pero qué te sucede?-dijo Serena al ver lo que hizo el príncipe.

-No hables, tu maldito plebeyo, deberías alejarte de Serena, ella es ¡Mia! Entendiste y nadie me la va a quitar mucho menos un herrero huérfano como tú-dijo con rabia Alan.

-Y así te dices llamar un príncipe, tú no sabes ni sabrás que es el amor y yo podre ser huérfano pero se con exactitud que soy mejor hombre que tu-dijo el azabache levantándose del piso y dando frente al príncipe.

-Jajá no me hagas reír, quien te crees ¡El cid campeador!, podrás ser el herrero del rey pero eso no cambia lo que eres.

-Podre no ser el cid, ni una persona con sangre real...-fue interrumpido.

-Pero que, tu jamás serás mejor que yo, ni aquí ni en otra vida lo serás, así que mejor lárgate si no quieres ser la vergüenza del público-dijo Alan haciendo para atrás al azabache.

-Me das pena, yo creí que eras mejor que esto-dijo lo que era el rey tomando del hombro a Alan.

-Papá, pero que estáis haciendo aquí, deberías estar con los demás en el baile-dijo Serena.

-No hija, sé que antes te pedí que te casaras con él, pero ahora veo porque nunca lo amaste-dijo Lysson viendo a su hija y dejando impresionados a Ash y Alan.

-Padre.

-Serena, si tu ama a mi herrero no te detendré en lo absoluto-dijo Lysson abrazando a su pequeña.

-Padre, gracias, gracias de verdad-exclamo Serena correspondiendo el afecto de su padre.

-Creo que esta alianza se fue por el drenaje-dijo Alan alejándose de los tres.

-Ya buscare a otro reino-contesto el rey.

-Solo no me busque cuando vea en el error que se ha metido-dijo Alan mientras llamaba a su fiel amigo, Charizard que salió de las estrellas bajo y monto a su amo en su lomo desapareciendo sobre el aire y las estrellas.

Así mismo el rey se volvió con el herrero y dijo con un tono triste.

-Te estoy entregando mi confianza máxima, no abuses ni destruyas de vuestra amistad, así que cuida de mi hija y jamás permitas que le suceda algo-dijo el rey entregándole la mano de su hija.

-Lo sé, prometo solemnemente que pase lo que pase no dejare que le pase algo, la protegeré igual que en aquel entonces, amigo mío-dijo Ash tomando de la mano de Serena.

-¿Amistad? Padre de que están hablando-pregunto Serena desconcertada posicionándose justo al lado de su amado.

-Es una larga historia-dijeron al unísono el rey y el herrero mientras recordar algo, un pequeño detalle que marco sus vidas.

Lysson procedió a dejarlos solos para así también dar fin al baile y anunciar las perdidas, Ash y Serena solo se vieron a los ojos profundamente, Lysson se paró justo en el balcón de anuncio y dijo.

-Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido-Serena tomo la mejilla derecha de Ash-y ahora le daremos fin a este festejo-se puso de puntitas y Ash se inclinó un poco-pero lamento decirles que esto era una distracción-la tomo de la cintura y se acercaron lentamente-el día de hoy las tropas del reino de Laverre vinieron a atacarnos aproximadamente hace una hora-no dejaron pasar tiempo y juntaron sus labios-el motivo del baile era para que todos vinieran y fueran protegidos por las paredes del palacio, desafortunadamente no todos vinieron al baile-el beso se hizo más intenso, sus labios no dejaban de pasar saliva del otro mientras Serena acariciaba el pecho de Ash-Niños, pokémon, sanatorios, hogares, la catedral, todos fueron asaltados y acabaron con todo a su paso-el beso los empezó a dejar sin aire y se apartaron para llenar sus pulmones mientras se acariciaban las narices con las mismas-desafortunadamente el ejercito de nuestro reino llego tarde para terminar con ellos, los cuerpos de sus familiares, amigos o conocidos están afuera del palacio esperándolos.

Todas la personas con lágrimas en sus ojos no tardaron nada en salir hacia donde su rey les dijo se encontraban los cuerpos, mientras que Ash y Serena decidieron dejar su amor para otro momento y fueron a casa de Ash para verificar que nadie estuviera herido. Al llegar a la puerta principal se percataron de que los habitantes del reino estaban devastados al ver a sus seres queridos muertos.

-¡Padre, porque padre!-grito Clemont derramando un llanto siniestro.

-Abuelo, no... Esto debe ser una broma... ¡Abuelo! ¡No!-grito de igual forma Gary al ver a su abuelo tirado en el embargo.

-¡Hermanitos, no porque ustedes! ¡Por que!-grito Brock al ver a todos sus hermanos muertos.

-Chicos-dijo muy lento Ash con mucho sentimiento.

-Ellos son tus amigos-pregunto Serena abrazando el brazo de su novio.

-Si, ellos son mis mejores amigos-respondió Ash derramando lágrimas mientras Serena se las quita.

Para no sufrir más, la pareja decide irse de ahí, corriendo y corriendo junto a sus pokémon llegaron a la casa de Ash, entro lo más rápido posible y para así gritar.

-Bonnie, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, chicos se encuentran bien-dijo el azabache con miedo a que murieran sus compañeros.

Sintió temor al no escuchar nada y fue cuando sucedió, salieron de su taller de herrería y no podía ocultar su felicidad.

-Chicos, me tenían preocupado, Bonnie será mejor que vayas con tu hermano, podrías espantarlo-dijo Ash a la pequeña niña.

-Lo sé pero, vi como lo hacían-dijo Bonnie con miedo.

-¿Hacían que amor?-dijo la princesa agachándose para ver y escuchar a la niñita.

-Vi como mi padre venía con nosotros y vi como... Como... Como-decía sacando lágrimas.

-¿Como que mi niña?-pregunto la princesa.

-Como acuchillaban a mi papi, golpeaban y degollaban-libero su tristeza la niñita mientras abrazaba a la princesa.

Serena en shock sostuvo a dicha niña mientras lloraba de igual forma por lo que dijo, así mismo Ash abrazo a las mujeres con mucha fuerza.

Flashback.

-Mami, por favor puedes irte en paz, yo estaré bien-dijo un Ash más joven.

Su madre con sus fuerzas finales pudo decirle.

-Lo...se...hijo tu serás un gran hombre...por favor...no porque yo muera...significa que te rendirás...por favor...no te...rindas...hasta el...final-dijo en su último aliento mientras Ash junto a Pikachu le cerraban sus pupilas.

Una vez cerradas se dejó caer encima de ella llorando junto a su compañero.

Fin del Flashback.

-Mi amor, quisiera dormir contigo esta noche-dijo Serena a su novio.

-Yo también Ash-dijo Bonnie.

-Entonces a dormir-respondió Ash abrazándolas con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa noche, a las 10:45 de la noche, fue la hora en que inicio la historia de estos dos.


	3. Un Mal Entendido

**NOTA** : Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

Un Mal Entendido.

7 am, nubes, una gran cantidad de nubes cubrían al reino de Lumiouse. Lluvia, grandes cantidades de gotas de agua que caen a gran velocidad azotando al reino. Tristeza, es lo que sin duda gobierna a Lumiouse. El rey quien se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo no durmió en toda la noche sin dejar de pensar en todos los habitantes que estaban llorando por sus seres queridos así es como llegamos a las afueras del reino donde se encontraban todos los habitantes reunidos para despedir a aquellas personas que los abandonaron. Un entierro era como se describía perfectamente esta situación para poder admirar a todas esas personas derramando un llanto siniestro por la partida de sus padres, hermanos u amigos. Clemont quien abrazaba a su hermanita Bonnie llorando de tristeza y desesperación ya que él ahora era el padre de su hermanita y tenía que cuidar y criar de ella, lo que más le dolía era que se llegaran a burlar de su hermana porque su hermano trabaje siendo solo el bufón del rey.

Gary, quien solo perdió a su abuelo Samuel Oak, no podía derramar llanto ni tampoco palabras porque aquel señor que desde que sus padres lo abandonaron cuido de él como si de un padre se tratase, sin palabras ni expresiones, aquel muchacho peli-rojo quedo mudo.

Brock, un joven que siempre daba amor, ahora no paraba de dar lagrimas porque no perdió solo a uno, sino a nueve hermanitos menores que él, a todas y cada una de las tumbas les rogaba un perdón, un perdón acerca del no haberlos llevado con él al baile del rey.

-Ash amor mío, tu sufres al igual que ellos no es así-dijo Serena quien tenía un vestido color negro no muy angosto, junto a su novio quien solo llevaba unas prendas color negro.

-Como no hacerlo tratándose de los amigos que una vez te apoyaron cuando más lo necesitabas-respondió Ash al borde del llanto al igual que Pikachu quien se encontraba a lado de Eevee.

-Querido no lloréis por favor, mi padre no dejara las cosas así y seguro la venganza nos hemos de cobrar-dijo Serena intentando animar a su novio.

-De que sirve la venganza si no puedes traer de vuelta a esas personas que ya no están-respondió Ash sin poder aguantar un segundo más y el llanto se apodero de él.

-Creo tienes la razón, amor dime ¿Quieres comer?-pregunto Serena volviendo a Ash con ella.

-Un poco-respondió Ash cabizbajo.

-Entonces vamos al castillo, seguro mi madre ya ha de estar desayunando-dijo Serena llevándose a Ash con ella y subiéndolo a un carruaje.

Mientras los novios iban en camino al palacio, el rey estaba sentado en su trono pensando en cómo contra atacar por lo que le hicieron a su reino, fue interrumpido por unos pasos que provenían de la oscuridad detrás suyo, noto que este no tenía armadura alguna y solo dijo con una voz muy grave y aterradora.

-Si crees que eso fue lo peor, no has visto nada.

-¿Quién eres y quien te envió?-pregunto Lysson poniéndose de pie y mirándolo de frente frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que sabes de parte de quien vengo solo no te diré quién soy, solo te voy a decir que una de las personas que más amas te os será arrebatada hoy mismo-respondió el extraño sujeto quien tenía una capa con capucha.

-Maldito sean ustedes, no se cansan de venir y joderme-reclamo el rey tomando al encapuchado del pecho y alzarlo en el aire.

-Jamás nos aburriremos hasta que el reino sea nuestro, el reino Laverre es un reino muy poderoso que junto a la condesa Diantha podemos hacer lo que sea y nuestro objetivo ahora mismo es el reino Lumiouse-respondió con una gran sonrisa malévola ya dejándose ver la cara.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta!-exclamo Lysson perdiendo el sentido y atravesando su fiel espada en el corazón del encapuchado.

-¡Mi rey que fue lo que paso!-grito un guardia quien entro una vez escucho el grito del rey.

-No importa que sucedió, quiero que mis tres hijas y mi esposa se queden en el castillo, no quiero que salgan al menos por el resto del mes-ordenó el rey cuando de repente pensó-también quiero que tengan al herrero aquí mismo entendido-agrego el rey temiendo a que Ash quien ahora es el novio de su hija fuera asesinado.

-Está bien señor, solo déjeme decirle que el herrero Ketchum ya dejó el palacio, según venía a comer pero decidió irse a su casa-respondió el guardia haciendo enfurecer al rey.

-¡Pues vayan a traerlo!-grito con todas sus fuerzas Lysson haciendo que el guardia empezara a temer.

Corriendo con pavor fue junto a seis guardias más para traer a Ash cuando Aria noto como todos esos guardias estaban corriendo sin que ella supiera por qué y sin darle importancia fue junto a Serena quien estaba en su habitación. Abrió la puerta y pudo apreciar a una joven con ojos de enamorada acostada en su cama mientras estaba siendo acompañada por su pequeño Eevee.

-Hola hermanita, que es lo que haces-dijo Aria viendo con rareza a su hermana quien jamás la había visto de esa manera.

-Oh, buen día hermana, veras es que... Bueno no te ocultare nada pero Ash es muy gentil y jamás podre tener ojos para nadie más-respondió la peli-miel mientras se levantaba.

-Ya veo, y te has de sentir mejor sabiendo que nuestro padre haya aceptado vuestra relación-comento Aria posicionándose justo a su izquierda.

-Cierto, jamás imagine que mi padre me dejara estar con el herrero... Pero me sigo preguntando por qué dijeron acerca de una amistad-comento Serena dejando en duda a su hermana.

-¿Una amistad?

-Ajan, veras anoche dijeron acerca de que me protegería Ash igual que aquella vez y entonces dijo la palabra "viejo amigo"-al oír esas palabras Aria recordó algo.

-Hermana, no es que debas creerme pero una vez escuche decir a vuestro padre que un entrenador de gran fuerza lo había salvado de un ataque del reino Laverre, desde entonces el rey va con el herrero-comento Aria sorprendiendo a Serena cuando se escuchó una voz.

-Eso no información en la que deban meterse-dijo lo que parecía ser su madre.

-¡Mamá! Que es lo que hacéis creí que vos estaba en sus aposentos-exclamo Serena impresionada de ver a su madre parada en la puerta.

-El trabajo de una reina no es solo estar sentada en su cuarto para complacer a su esposo el rey-dijo la reina acercándose a sus hijas.

-Eso si lo sabemos pero es que a estas horas de la mañana creímos que estarías en tu alcoba-dijo Aria.

-Pero no fue así... Serena sabes me gusta que puedas estaros con la persona que amas, pero aún sigo creyendo que el haberte quedado con el príncipe Alan, habría sido una salvación para el reino-dijo Grace parándose frente a Serena.

-Lo sé, pero mamá dime ¿Tu sabes que paso entre Ash y mi padre?-pregunto Serena mirando fijamente a su madre.

-Aunque vuestro padre me habéis dicho que no os revelara nada, debo deciros que el herrero Ash y el rey, ya eran amigos desde antes del ataque hacia el reino-respondió Grace impresionando a sus dos hijas.

-Como de que eran amigos madre, ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Aria impactada.

-No os puedo decirles eso, solo comentare que el rey aún sigue siendo gran amigo del herrero y que el realmente quería adoptarlo o de mínimo darle la mano en matrimonio de Aria, y así dejar a alguien digno como rey de Lumiouse, cosa que ya no sucederá porque se enamoró de ti-dijo la reina dejando aún más dudas en sus hijas.

-El rey de Lumiouse Ash, y quería mi padre que lo desposara... Bueno eso último no hubiera sido una mala opción-comento Aria mordiéndose el labio y provocando a Serena.

-Oye él es mi novio-dijo Serena quien solo le dio una palmada en su espalda y haciendo que su madre sacara una risa.

-No por nada pero me sorprende de verdad que el herrero te correspondiera a tu afecto-dijo la reina dejando en duda a Serena.

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Serena tomando asiento en su sofá.

-Veras, en donde él vive es amado por todas las mujeres pero a nadie les correspondió, y si quieres saber por qué ni yo lo sé, solo lo saben tu padre y el-respondió la reina mientras jugaba con el cabello de su hija peli-miel posicionada detrás suyo.

-Algun día se lo preguntare.

-Por cierto supe que venias acompañada de Ash, ¿Que paso con él?

-Dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que seguro los entrenadores iban a querer bayas para sus pokémon y tal vez mi padre u algun otro trabajo le saliera de herrería.

-Ya veo, me habría encantado convivir con él.

-Es muy gentil y quería irse a trabajar sin haber desayunado, solo pedí al chef que le diera un poco de merienda y no irse con la barriga vacía.

-Hiciste bien hija-dijo la reina estrechando sus frentes en seña de afecto.

Entonces la puerta sonó cuando las tres vieron era un mensajero.

-Reina el rey solicita de su presencia en vuestros aposentos-dijo el mensajero para que ella solo asintiera y fuera con su marido a su habitación.

Una vez estando allí vio al rey sentado en su cama sin camisa y un poco agotado y lleno de sangre en sus manos por culpa de aquel encapuchado que asesino en su trono minutos antes.

-Mi reina que bueno que estáis aquí, corremos un gran peligro y no me refiero al reino-dijo Lysson preocupando a Grace y ella solo fue con él y sentándose de rodillas para poder escuchar mejor.

-Mi rey, que te sucedió y a que te refieres-pregunto la reina tocando sus pectorales bien formados.

-Laverre quiere asesinar a alguien cercano a nosotros y aunque todas nuestras hijas están aquí, pero no el herrero y temo porque le suceda algo y mi hija haga lo peor-comento el rey así mismo Grace se sorprendió bastante y vio fijamente a los ojos de su amado.

-No os preocupéis, él es un gran combatiente seguro estará bien-respondió la reina y así dándole un beso muy corto en los labios para relajarlo, de igual forma puso su frente con la de ella.

-Por eso te amo mi reina... Grace quisieras entrar conmigo a bañarte-pregunto el rey tomando de las caderas a su esposa.

-Eso no se pregunta-respondió Grace y así iniciando un nuevo beso mientras el rey la alzaba y la tomaba de sus posaderas.

El beso se ponía más candente, no había nada que los detuviera solo sus pulmones en cada cierto tiempo para separarse, una vez excitados el rey prosiguió con quitarle el vestido a su esposa, cabe destacar que era un vestido muy común nada extravagante. Una vez que le retiro su vestido procedieron a llenar la bañera, una bañera que si bien media casi lo de una habitación. Una vez llena, los dos enamorados se desvistieron por completo y retomaron su beso, esta vez era más candente cuando de momento se metieron a la bañera, una vez llenos de agua su excitación era más grande y empezaron a meter sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Una danza comenzó entre estas, el rey con sus manos empezó a masajear los senos de su esposa y después de un rato dejaron de besarse y el rey empezó a succionar los pezones de la reina. Succión tras succión la reina no paraba de gemir hasta que dejo sus senos y prefirió lamer su vagina. El rey dejando pasar su lengua por el clítoris de su esposa utilizaba sus dedos para causar más sensación sobre la otra hasta que esta no pudo aguantar más y llego al clímax. Sus jugos vaginales viajaron por el agua de la bañera y el rey con ganas de más, con su pene erecto que cabe destacar media alrededor de 30 centímetros, lo metió lentamente en la vagina de la reina y comenzó a envestirla.

-Mientras tanto con Serena y Aria-

-Sabes me encantaría ir a ver a Ash y acompañarlo en su trabajo-dijo Serena con sentimiento a su hermana.

-Seguro ha de ser divertido pero no creo que él te deje ir con el-respondió Aria sentándose justo al lado de ella.

-Es lo más seguro después de todo él es...-fue interrumpida por un soldado.

-Disculpe señorita Serena pero su hermana la princesa Korrina necesita de vuestra presencia urgentemente en el bosque de los 3 Froakies-dijo el caballero con urgencia.

-Seguro se metió en otro lio y me necesita, bueno nos vemos hermana, Eevee vamos-se despidió Serena y tomando a su pokémon en sus brazos.

-Por supuesto hermana, con cuidado y que dios te compaña-dijo la princesa cuando ella desapareció entre las sombras y aquel caballero soltó una risa malévola dejando a Aria con mucha preocupación.

Cuando Aria quiso gritarle a Serena un trapo húmedo cubrió su nariz y poco a poco perdiendo fuerzas y dejándola absolutamente dormida.

-Nadie puede evitar lo inevitable-dijo el que era nada más y nada menos que un caballero del reino Laverre.

-Con Ash-

-Vamos Sceptile tenemos que irnos-dijo el azabache saliendo de su casa y dirigiéndose al bosque.

Cuando Ash llego al bosque empezó a recolectar las bayas para los entrenadores, los caballeros del reino llegaron a su casa y pegaron a la puerta para que saliera. Sin ninguna respuesta vuelven a hacerlo pero más fuerte y no obtuvo nada mientras que los pokémon de Ash no querían abrir la puerta.

-Venimos por parte del rey, ¡Necesitamos al herrero Ash! ¡De inmediato!-dijo el caballero a la puerta sin tener resultados y dejando confundidos a los pokémon que estaban dentro.

-Carajo, seguro salió a trabajar, el rey nos va a joder-dijo uno de los caballeros al jefe de los mismos.

-Tienes razón, seguro está en el bosque de los tres Froakies, vamos tenemos que dirigirnos hacia allá-ordeno el jefe mientras que los de adentro se asustaron por su amo y salieron por la puerta de atrás e ir sobre la espalda de Charizard hasta donde estaba su amo.

Mientras que en el carruaje donde iba Serena, se había ya adentrado en el bosque, pasaron unos minutos y se asomó por la ventanilla apreciando como de momento unos encapuchados se empezaron a juntar con ellos junto a sus corceles. Entre todos sumaban una cantidad de 14, cada uno llevaba un pokémon diferente o en sus hombros u volando detrás suyo. Pudo apreciar como uno levaba con él un Scyther, otro un Dragonair y otro un Bagon.

Cuando el bosque se hizo más oscuro el carruaje se empezó a detener y Serena se asustó demasiado hasta que por fin paro, unos caballeros que tenían la armadura del reino abrieron la puerta y bajaron a Serena a la fuerza. Una vez abajo la princesa fue azotada en el piso justo al lado de un árbol.

-Misión cumplida jefe, la princesa está aquí, seguro la condesa Diantha nos recompensara por esto-comento una voz grave que provenía de uno de los traidores.

-¿Porque hacéis esto? Cuando mi padre se entere de lo que habéis hecho...-fue interrumpida por uno de los encapuchados.

-Pero si ya nadie regresara al palacio después de lo que haremos-lo dijo con una voz muy tenebrosa y acercándose a la princesa, se inca de rodillas y con su mano izquierda olfateo un poco de su cabellera-ahora entiendo porque el príncipe Alan te tenia tantas ganas, pero nosotros no nos quedaremos con ellas.

-Ah... Ah que te refieres con eso-dijo muy asustada la princesa.

-Tu solo deberías cooperar sino quieres sufrir-dijo el encapuchado sujetando el seno izquierdo de Serena.

-Suéltame por favor-suplico la princesa derramando lágrimas.

-Con Ash-

-Sceptile, acaso no escuchas algo-dijo el azabache a su verdoso amigo.

-Sceptile-contesto el pokémon.

Lentamente se acercaron a unos árboles en donde provenía el ruido que ellos escuchaban, lenta y sigilosamente cuando pudieron asomar sus caras por el tronco de un árbol e impactando a Ash del resultado.

-Esa es Serena, pero... No comprendo esos son caballeros del rey, no voy a dudar, atacare a todos según...-se detuvo por ver la expresión de uno de los encapuchados tocando el seno de Serena-hijo de perra.

Así mismo sacando su sable que en si lleva consigo para defenderse y ordenó a su pokémon un ataque-¡Sceptile usa bala semilla ahora!-grito el azabache mientras su amigo obedecía y lanzaba de su boca una gran cantidad de semillas atacando a todos alrededor de su novia.

-Qué carajo, todos ataquen-ordeno con gran furia el jefe de todos los encapuchados.

Sin dudarlo todos sacaron sus sables y fueron en contra del azabache y su compañero a lo que él solo se prepara para atacar. Sceptile por su parte atacó con gran ferocidad a los pokémon evitando ser lesionado, por otro lado un caballero lanzo un ataque con su brazo izquierdo junto a su sable cuando el herrero reacciono y con su puño derecho golpeo su ante brazo y en su mano izquierda del tenía el sable y lo atravesó por su corazón matándolo al instante y derramando toda su sangre en las manos del herrero. Sacando su sable de su pecho, dirigió un nuevo ataque al otro mientras él se defendió, los sables chocando el herrero manda una patada a su rodilla y aprovecha el tiempo para atravesar su sable por el rostro del caballero, un encapuchado diría un ataque a él cuándo utilizó su pie por detrás evitando dicho ataque y retiro su espada para atravesarla por el cuello de dicho enemigo.

Tres faltantes caballeros atacaron al herrero al mismo tiempo cuando el herrero contrataco con una bomba de humo que saco de su bolsillo, sin ser detectado atravesó el sable por los estómagos de los tres provocando un desangramiento total. Sangre derramada y el humo esparcido, era hora de terminar, con rapidez y ferocidad peleo sin usar su espada dejando a los once faltantes inconscientes en el piso.

-Vaya un "Herrero" como tu es muy poco común de ver-dijo el jefe de los encapuchados.

-Lo sé pero personas como "tu" son muy comunes de ver, esos malditos pervertidos que solo quieren coger, me dan asco-respondió el azabache escupiendo frente a él.

-No debiste hacer eso-comento el otro arrojándose para atacarlo pero Ash se dejó caer al piso y cuando el ataque del otro iba a ser efectuado el herrero grito-¡Hoja aguda, ahora!-ordenó Ash a Sceptile mientras este efectuó su ataque y lanzando al individuo muy lejos hasta estrellarse en el tronco de un árbol.

Serena aliviada solo dejo caer su cabeza en el piso.

-Espero no te hayan hecho nada-dijo Ash volviendo a ella.

-No, solo me preocupe-respondió Serena-pero solo quisiera saber cómo hiciste eso.

-Bueno veras...-se detuvo al ver que todos los encapuchados se estaban parando-creo que esto no ha terminado-termino la frase bajando la cabeza y Sceptile preparándose para la batalla.

La escena era muy peculiar, todos perciban como si fueran a atacar a Serena cualquier persona los confundiría incluyendo a los siguientes; todos y cada uno de los encapuchados empezaron a caer por algo que les estaban lanzando hasta el final incluyeron a Ash y Sceptile.

-En el palacio-

Los reyes habían terminado su sesión de amor y salieron de la bañera, se vistieron y el rey fue a su trono, estuvo buen rato hasta que en un gran Pidgeott llego su caballero que había mandado por el herrero para darle nuevas noticias.

-Decidme que el herrero ya está con mi hija-dijo el rey a su caballero hasta que el solo bajo la cabeza e informo.

-Déjeme deciros que desafortunadamente el herrero, nos acabamos de enterar al verlo con nuestros propios ojos es un traidor-dijo el caballero borrando aquella sonrisa del rey.

-¿Cómo de que un traidor?-pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Si, hace un rato vimos como el herrero estaba a punto de atacar a la princesa Serena junto a otros encapuchados como los de hace un rato, sabemos que ellos son del reino de la condesa Diantha puesto a que en su hombro se puede apreciar el escudo de dicho reino.

-Esto no es... Y como es que la princesa salió, ¡Te deje encargado que no saliera nadie de ellas del castillo!

-Lo sé, pero cuando me ordeno ir a por el herrero, se me olvido dejar el mensaje con los demás.

-Pero... Ash... Quiero que maten a los demás, pero al herrero lo quiero ante mí pero antes de eso quiero que manden traer al príncipe Alan, no importa si él llega hasta mañana, lo quiero ¡Aquí!-dijo el rey con furia.

-Está bien mi rey, sus palabras son órdenes, pero a la princesa que se le hará- comento el caballero mientras se inclinaba.

-A ella no la quiero ver cerca del herrero, también quiero a sus demás pokémon aquí.

-Eso no será problema cuando pudimos dormir a los traidores, ellos llegaron e hicimos el mismo método para traerlos-dijo el otro.

-Eso es todo puedes retirarte-ordeno el rey mientras el caballero solo asentía con la cabeza se retiró del cuarto del trono del rey.

Haciendo sus órdenes realidad fue a mandar a un Pidove a entregarle una carta al príncipe Alan, una vez terminada el pequeño pokémon fue hacia el reino Fluxus para entregar la carta, una vez ahí llego al palacio y la persona encargada de recibir el correo fue hacia la habitación del príncipe y entregarle su carta. Una vez leída la carta puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya, no duro ni un día el error del Rey.


	4. Raíces

Hola amigos, les traigo el cuarto episodio del fic pero les diré antes de que lo empiecen a leer, debo advertirles que el capítulo no se va a tratar directamente del reino Lumiouse en esta ocasión vamos a explorar los otros reinos y un poco el pasado de Ash al igual que iremos a un nuevo reino. Una cosa más, le agradezco a Albe20 por haber defendido el fic de forma tan heroica en serio Soy Tu Fan Albe20, de igual modo le doy un agradecimiento a un usuario que no aparece como se llama solo dice Invitado, pero gracias a tu recomendación ya pude encontrar que me hacía falta en el desarrollo de la línea de estructuración de la historia de mismo modo pude finalizar la base de este y así solo dedicarme en las noches a escribir y no hacerme una paja. Otro anunció es que si ustedes siguen "Emprendiendo una Nueva Aventura" como Andrick, debo advertirles que no voy a poder actualizarlo pronto por falta de tiempo, seguro poder subir nuevos capítulos en semana santa.

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, compren mi libro Luna de Plutón que ahora es un éxito en todos los países de habla hispana, sé que te va encantar.

 **NOTA** : Los personajes y criaturas no son propiedad mía, son pertenecientes de Satoshi Tajiri.

Raíces

7 pm. Una noche fría y despajada de nubes estaba en el reino Laverre, nos situamos justo en el palacio del reino que lleva por nombre Mache. Aquí en el reino Laverre, no había un hombre a cargo como rey, sino una mujer de nombre Valerie, una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello largo del mismo color.

Esta siempre portaba un nuevo vestido único todos los días, pero este no es el caso. Nos encontramos en la entrada del palacio Mache, justo adentro en plena alfombra roja, Valerie se encontraba esperan a Olimpia, una mujer que si bien nació en el reino Fluxus, se fue de ese lugar porque poseía unos dotes únicos, como el poder ver el futuro justo por las estrellas y los astros. Ya hace muchos años cuando Valerie apenas empezaba la guerra por poseer todos los reinos, Olimpia fue a parar a su palacio para advertirle acerca de algo.

-Valerie, tu reino dentro de 15 años será uno de los más poderosos que nadie jamás haya visto-dijo la mujer quien estaba acompañada de dos Meowstic.

-Muchas gracias por el dato, eso significa que mi plan funcionara y Lysson ya no será mas quien tenga el reino más poderoso-comentó Valerie sonriéndole a su pequeña Sylveon.

-Así será, solo hasta que suceda algo que nadie se imaginara nunca-dijo Olimpia asustando a Valerie.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Valerie borrando aquella tierna sonrisa.

-Me refiero a que, el primer hombre que despose a la hija más joven del rey será quien lleve a la victoria al reino Lumiouse.

-No, no puede ser, pero faltan quince años no es así, puedo ganar antes de que se cumpla el tiempo lapso-dijo perdiendo la cordura Valerie.

-No, no es así, si tú quieres que no lleven a Lumiouse a la victoria entonces será mejor que evites a cualquier costo que esta no se case.

-Si entiendo, pero quien es el muchacho.

-Eso no te lo diré, tu misma debes ser capaz de saber de quién se trata-finalizó Olimpia haciendo que sus Meowstic usaran psíquico y se la llevaran volando.

De vuelta a la actualidad, ya han pasado esos 15 años y Valerie cree ya haber logrado su cometido y así decirle a Olimpia que si su futuro ya está limpio, así mismo se notan como unos sonidos de zapatos se aproximan, era la predicadora quien era de una tez morena, ojos morados y cabello del mismo color.

-Que es lo que necesitas Valerie-dijo Olimpia.

-Quiero que me digas cual es el futuro de mi reino, ya me encargue del hombre que estaba a punto de desposar a la hija más joven de Lysson, el príncipe Alan ya está lejos de ahí y sin ninguna respuesta positiva, ademas mande a matar con Diantha a Serena-respondió Valerie provocando en Olimpia una pequeña risa, ademas esta cerro sus ojos tantito y empezó a buscar por medio de las estrellas que sucede actualmente.

-No, tu futuro sigue en peligro, Serena sigue con vida y te has equivocado de hombre-contestó la morena dejando en shock a la otra.

-Pero... Pero, yo la mande a matar, como fue que...-fue interrumpida por Olimpia.

-Te dije que buscaras bien, ademas si mataras a Serena, provocarías que el hombre buscara cobrar venganza y tu futuro se haría pedazos-comentó la peli-morada haciendo que Valerie pensara mejor en sus actos-escucha, él está siendo inculpado, tú debes provocar que el rey siga creyendo que es verdad lo que dicen y así tu obtienes la victoria.

-Está bien, te os agradezco de lo mucho que me sirve vuestra información-dijo cabizbaja la reina.

-Hasta pronto-así fue que se marchó de ese lugar.

La reina solo se dejó caer de pompas al piso y reflexionando de mejor manera que es lo que iba a hacer con Serena hasta que se le vino algo en mente y mando a llamar a la condesa Diantha. Así mismo paso toda la noche y al día siguiente, todas las personas amanecieron campantes de la vida pero su reina ni siquiera había dormido. Los corceles se podían escuchar trotar ya que traían consigo un gran carruaje que en la venia la condesa Diantha. Una hermosa mujer de tez blanca como la nieve, con una gran silueta, cabello corto y negro y para finalizar unos ojos grises que hipnotizan. Tenía como compañera a un Gardevoir que siempre estaba a su lado. Un rato pasó hasta que llegaron al palacio "Mache" y así ver a la reina. Se enteraron al bajar del carruaje que la reina se encontraba en la parte trasera justo en su jardín que tanto amaba, de mismo modo atravesaron todo el castillo hasta llegar a su destino y una vez estando allí se percataron que la reina solo estaba cuidando de sus rosas.

-Reina para que solicito mi presencia-dijo Diantha al haber llegado con la reina.

-Vera, me he enterado que la misión que le otorgado no fue completada-respondió Valerie cortando una flor completa con sus tijeras.

-Si es cierto, no pudieron asesinar a la princesa Serena por culpa de un hombre que intervino en todo.

-Y cómo es que te enteraste tú acerca de ese hombre.

-Bueno, no todos los hombres fueron asesinados, el jefe de ellos logro escapar y también me dijo que ese dichoso hombre era un herrero y que fue tomado como uno de los nuestros. En pocas palabras fue inculpado-comento Diantha hasta que la reina se percató que ese herrero era el hombre del que hablaba Olimpia.

-Entonces este salvo la vida de la princesa ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto mi señora.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti, quiero que infiltres a nuevos soldados pero esta vez como plebeyos cualquiera y de ese modo quiero que influyan información de que el herrero es un verdadero traidor.

-¿Pero para que querría usted hacer eso?

-Es nuestro boleto a la victoria amiga mía-respondió Valerie soltando una risa.

-Mientras tanto en el reino Fluxus-

-Hijo mío, creí que vos estáis en el reino Lumiouse-dijo el rey Sycamore a su hijo Alan.

-No padre, no voy a responder a la carta del rey, él quiso cometer ese grave error y yo no voy a ser quien lo borre-respondió el príncipe quien estaba en el patio de entrenamiento en donde estaba fortaleciendo sus técnicas de batalla en espada.

-Entiendo tu punto pero ayudarlo podría beneficiarte-comentó su padre haciendo que su hijo interrumpiera su entrenamiento.

-Mira padre, la princesa Serena ama al estúpido herrero y no importa que pase ella no va a querer estar conmigo.

-Pero qué tal si eso cambia.

-¡Nada va a cambiar! *tira su espada* ella ama al herrero y jamás me va a querer a mí.

-Hijo jamás debes decir nunca, no sabes realmente que esté sucediendo con el herrero ahora mismo.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, se le culpa de traición a su rey.

-Por eso digo que gracias a ello podrías tener una oportunidad.

-Puede, pero... Mierda no sé qué hacer yo... Yo... -deja de hablar y se tira al suelo y su padre solo lo mira.

-Hijo deberías de refrescar tu mente, ya no eres el mismo de antes, ya no eres aquel que siempre planeaba algo nuevo para proponerle matrimonio a la princesa-recomendó el rey a su hijo.

-Creo que ya sé que hare... Voy a irme del reino por unos días, no se tal vez iré a casar, a participar en batallas yo que sé, solo quiero ser yo de nuevo-respondió el príncipe a lo que el rey solo sonríe al saber su propuesta de su hijo.

-Creo tienes razón hijo mío, lo mejor seréis irte a preparar si gustas salir de viaje hoy-Alan solo asintió y se levantó y encamino a su alcoba para prepararse.

Cuando el joven ya tenía todo listo, llamo a su lacayo y su escudero al igual que su presentador por si las moscas, de ese modo partió del castillo despidiéndose de su padre y su madre «Nota: la madre de Alan es la ayudante del profesor Sycamore en el anime» y de ese modo con su fiel corcel y su amigo Charizard volando mientras lo seguía, se encaminaron a una aventura.

-"Me pregunto si el dichoso herrero tendrá padre, si tuvo una madre se supone que un padre también"-se dijo en la mente el rey Sycamore dejándose esa duda.

-Por lo tanto en otra región-

Ahora nos posicionamos en el reino Carmín, justo en la región de Kanto, había un rey, un rey tanto amado como despreciado por muchos. Su carácter del rey era muy fuerte tanto que era difícil para los bufones hacerlo reír de igual modo este posee una tez morena, cabello café pero ya corto por su edad haciéndolo ver un poco calvo, con una estatura de 1,80 y ojos color café. El nombre de aquel rey era Giovanni quien junto a su aliado más fuerte el Conde Red, poseían el reino más fuerte de toda la región y que también gobernaba a los otros 7 reinos de la región entera. Las personas que lo odiaban eran los habitantes de otros reinos que el poseía pero en su reino y del conde Red todos lo alababan de una gran forma, lo veían como alguien extraordinario y de mujeres ni se diga, toda mujer anhelaba estar en la cama con el pero Giovanni solo quería disculparse con su reina quien hace muchos años se fue del reino y se decía que ella estaba embarazada.

-Lamento que hoy se cumplan 16 años desde que se fue tu esposa amigo mío-dijo el conde Red mientras nos posicionamos en el palacio del Rey Giovanni y que desafortunadamente hoy se cumple el décimo sexto aniversario de la partida de su esposa.

-Te lo agradezco Red pero, un lamento no me traerá de vuelta a Delia... No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberla engañado en aquel entonces, si yo no lo hubiese hecho y estuviese aquí conmigo y mí... Y mi hijo-respondió Giovanni bajando su cabeza y quedar sin más palabras.

-Él hubiese no existe pero te os tengo una noticia-comentó Red haciendo que el rey alce su cabeza con misterio.

-Dime que se trata de él.

-Por supuesto, dicen los rumores que Delia partió hacia la región de Kalos y que en el reino en el que se deberían encontrar es en el reino de Lumiouse-explicó el conde dejando una gran sonrisa en la cara del rey.

-No sabes que feliz me siento de que por fin la hayamos encontrado-dijo muy emocionado el rey-debemos partir de inmediato hacia allá-fue interrumpido por el conde.

-Lamento deciros que la región de Kalos está en guerra y nosotros ni debemos intervenir.

-Entonces debemos esperar un tiempo.

-Exacto pero también deberíamos investigar muy bien todo acerca de Lumiouse posiblemente valga la pena y debamos conquistarla-dijo dándole una motivación al rey.

-Creo que tienes razón.


	5. Divididos Caeremos

Hola amigos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo y también un anunció:

Lo más probable es que no haya capítulos por estas dos semanas de vacaciones por que al menos mi familia piensa salir de viaje y lo único con lo que cuento es con un teléfono para hacer los fics y ya después subirlos desde mi PC de escritorio, pero les aseguro que recién regrese a mi casa subiré lo que haya hecho a donde vaya de viaje. Lo más probable es que también haga mi primer ONE-SHOT y tengo una gran idea para ese. También si ustedes gustan pueden visitar mi página de Facebook, el nombre con que me pueden encontrarme es como "BGB" solo así y aparece que soy un "escritor" sabiendo que apenas si textos puedo hacer XD.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, nos vemos después de vacaciones BYE.

 **Divididos Caeremos**.

Ahora que conocen que cosas están sucediendo alrededor del reino Lumiouse nos estableceremos nuevamente en el día en que Ash empezó a ser inculpado.

1 pm. Las nubes no dejaban cesar a la lluvia, el agua creaba grandes charcos de lodo y no dejaba a los trabajadores hacer sus deberes, de ese modo nos dirigimos hacia el palacio del reino en donde unos caballeros iban llegando con muchos encapuchados y entre ellos iba nuestro querido herrero. Serena no iba a dejar que metieran a su amado al calabozo así de sencillo sin saber la verdad y fue directamente con su padre a su trono en donde el peor que enojado.

-Padre, padre. Ash es inocente yo lo sé porque lo vi, el me salvo-dijo con mucho miedo la princesa.

-Y cómo es que puedes justificarlo, yo ordene que nadie saliera y tú no obedeciste-respondió con firmeza el rey.

-Porque yo no lo sabía y nadie me dijo nada solo me habían mandado a llamar-agregó Serena intentando convencer al rey mientras centraba su mirada en ella.

-Lo viste, él te mando a llamar para acabar contigo-dijo el rey perdiendo la cordura y con sus dos manos sujeto a su hija con gran fuerza.

-Padre no fue el quien me mando a llamar fue...-fue interrumpida por su padre.

-No lo entiendes, te mando a llamar pero no por el sino por alguien más, seguro una de tus hermanas-dijo aun sin cordura el rey mientras Serena solo se quedó callada y reflexionando el momento.

-No padre él no fue...-fue interrumpida por una bofetada proveniente de su padre.

-¡No me debéis de contradecir! Tu estas cegada por el amor hija mía por eso lo defiendes-grito el rey mientras veía a su hija en el piso sobándose de aquel bofetón en su cachete izquierdo y de ese modo recobro la cordura y miro su mano derecha la cual había golpeado a su hija e intento arreglar el momento-lo lamento hija yo no... No sé qué me...

-¡Déjame en paz!-grito la princesa poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación del trono derramando lágrimas del primer golpe que le había dado su padre.

El rey se quedó petrificado al saber que por primera vez le había pegado a su hija consentida, el solo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo y perdió el aliento. Se sentía miserable, él no era así que le sucedió y lo más importante ¿Qué es lo que hará? Así fue cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó y miro hacia la puerta para saber de quien se trataba.

-Mi señor, los infiltrados del reino Laverre han sido llevados al calabozo en lo más profundo, al igual que... El herrero-dijo con timidez el caballero quien parecía el caballero que arresto al azabache.

-Te lo agradezco Grant pero ahora no sé qué hacer, no sé qué les debamos hacer... Aw mejor olvida lo que te dije, quisiera saber si ya mandaron llamar al príncipe Alan-respondió el rey levantándose del piso y del mismo modo se fue acercando hacia su caballero quien este tenía una piel muy morena junto a un cabello negro muy alborotado.

-Lo que usted diga señor, pero debo informaros que el príncipe no ha respondido a nuestra carta y no ha mandado a decir que vendría-respondió Grant.

-Bueno puede y este ocupado, también quiero saber más acerca de los reclutas hacia los nuevos puestos de arquería, no sabemos en qué momento debamos volver a atacar ademas que quedare de brazos cruzados con lo que hicieron ayer, debemos dar una respuesta inmediata, esa ingrata de Valerie cree que podrá vencernos así de fácil-comentó el rey al caballero quien puede deducirse es el jefe «Nota: si yo ya había dicho que Grant es el jefe, perdonen pero no lo puedo recordar».

-Acerca de ello, ya tenemos a 230 aspirantes y todos ellos quieren prepararse lo más rápido posible-contestó Grant mientras salían de la habitación.

-Por supuesto que lo harán pronto pero primero debemos entrenarlos para después atacar.

-Tiene razón.

-Ahora con los infiltrados, quiero que los lleven a la horca y que sea público, por si hay algún infiltrado y vea cuál es su destino y de paso quiero más seguridad ante los infiltrados *empiezan a bajar escaleras* porque no quiero ningún otro susto como el de hoy.

-Muy bien señor y en la horca también ira el herrero no es así-dijo Grant mientras estos se detenían casi a terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-No, al herrero lo condenara el príncipe Alan, yo no puedo no tengo la fuerza para hacer esto.

-Muy bien señor entonces iré a las mazmorras para ir por ellos.

-Ok, solo decidme donde se encuentran los pokémon del herrero.

-Están en la explanada, los tienen atados para mayor seguridad-respondió indicando con el dedo índice el lugar.

-Muy bien-dijo el rey mientras terminaban de bajar las escaleras y Grant se dirigía hacia las mazmorras «Si eres un polluelo y no conoces la palabra Mazmorra yo te diré que es: Mazmorra se le dice a las prisiones que se encuentran con mayor seguridad, en el siglo xv en la época de los reyes y castillos, se usaban muchas de estas para encarcelar a todos aquellos ladrones, traidores, etc.»

El rey apresuro el paso para llegar hacia el patio central que se encuentra en la entrada del palacio, mientras que nuestra princesa corría derramando lagrimas hacia su cuarto, cada paso que dio era para ella muy lento pues el saber que su padre no la escucho para nada y por si fuera poco le pego algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Paso por paso, segundo tras segundo, sin duda era eterno el camino hasta llegar a su habitación solo cuando pudo percatarse de que su puerta estaba a 30 metros de ella, cuando por fin llego puso su mano en la perilla y la giro para abrirla, una vez que hizo su acto empujo la puerta y se sorprendió de lo que habían visto sus ojos «No, no es el pervertido de Alan» era Aria quien estaba dormida en la cama de la princesa, solo se petrifico después de ver a su hermana, ella estaba acostada boca arriba con sus manos juntas en el estómago y pareciese que no tenía planeado despertar, inhalaba y exhalaba de manera normal sin duda no estaba muerta. Serena se acercó lentamente hasta su hermana, todo iba bien hasta que un trueno se dejó caer y el sonido fue tan fuerte que ella pego un grito, pensaba que su hermana despertaría pero no fue así ella estaba demasiado adentro en sus sueños, se sorprendió de tal acción y supo que algo andaba mal puesto que Aria era una mujer de sueño ligero, cualquier pequeño ruido la despertaba. Ya que ella llego con su hermana se sentó tomando lugar a su lado izquierdo de ella, con su mano derecha comenzó a darle pequeños empujones y con voz baja le decía.

-Aria, despierta, vamos debes levantarte.

La chica sin duda no despertaba, sin duda el cloroformo sigue haciendo efecto en ella cosa que Serena no sabía.

-Aria despierta-dijo con voz un poco más alta y haciendo más fuertes su empujones.

-Vamos Aria no es hora de dormir-decía sin que hubiese efecto alguno.

Dejo de moverla e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se levantó de su cama y fue directamente hasta su tocador en donde ella tenía una jarra de agua llena, la tomo y sin nada de sutileza le dejo caer agua sobre ella y haciendo que por fin despertara.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-grito Aria provocando una risa en Serena-¿Serena eres tú? Por qué estoy... Por qué me mojaste-reclamo la peli-rosa sujetando sus caderas con sus manos.

-Bueno yo no quería hacerlo pero estabas dormida en mi cama y no despertabas de ninguna forma-respondió Serena a su reclamo de su hermana.

-Ya veo pero ¿Que hago aquí?-se preguntó a sí misma.

-No lo sé, se supone que debéis saberlo-dijo la peli-miel aproximándose con su hermana.

-Pues... Bueno... No lo sé, solo recuerdo que te fuiste y ahora estoy aquí-respondió provocándose duda en ella misma.

-Bueno no sé qué halla pasado pero...-fue interrumpida por la entrada de un pequeño Pikachu por su ventana e Eevee quien estaba dormida en el armario despertó y vio al Pikachu y supo que era el pokémon de Ash, así también el mismo se fue hacia los brazos de Serena y ella sorprendida vio como Pikachu estaba temblando de miedo y muy mojado por la lluvia.

-Acaso no es un Pikachu hermana, vaya tienes suerte porque te quiere como si de su amo se tratase-comentó Aria mientras que Serena puso una mueca seria.

-No me trata como su entrenador, me trata como la novia de su entrenador-dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño pokémon.

-Entonces es el Pikachu de vuestro novio hermanita-dijo señalando al pokémon con su dedo índice.

-Sí, pereciese que mi padre los está maltratando, ¿Pikachu cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto la princesa apartando un poco al pokémon de su pecho.

-Pika, pika pi-dijo el pokémon soltándose de los brazos y fue hasta la ventana y señalo su camino hasta allí.

-Ya veo Pikachu, y los demás están allá abajo con mi padre verdad-preguntó Serena poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza de Pikachu.

-Pika-respondió de manera afirmativa y ahí fue cuando Aria preguntó.

-¿Pero por qué vuestro padre le haría daño a los pokémon de tu novio?

-Por qué cuando me llamaron me llevaron hasta el bosque, una vez que llegamos muchos encapuchados llegaron y todo resulto siendo una trampa para matarme pero primero querían hacer conmigo sus deseos sexuales realidad hasta que Ash llegó para salvarme pero cuando terminó con los traidores los otros se posicionaron detrás de él y parecía como si me fueran a atacar y fue cuando llego Grant junto a sus hombres y lo creyeron conspirador-resolvió a su duda Serena.

-Pero debió de haberos escuchado el rey, él siempre nos escucha-dijo Aria poniéndose de pie y puso su brazo en el hombro de su hermana.

-No... Esta vez no fue así... El... El *comienza a llorar* solo me golpeo-su hermana quedo en shock al oír sus palabras de Serena.

No dudo dos veces y el abrazo mientras que Eevee fue a su lado de Pikachu quien tenía sus orejas caídas y muy tristes recordó.

Flash Back

Nos encontramos en el patio central, los cuatro pokémon de Ash estaban encadenados por precaución que ordenó Grant, de ese modo los cuatro estaban sufriendo y lo que eran Charizard y Sceptile, se mantenían con grandes bozales que les impedían hablar. Ellos estaban desesperados de no poder hablar pero era una precaución más porque los dos podrían haber aprendido ataques que provengan de sus hocicos. Pikachu estaba muy asustado el ya no aguantaba más y fue cuando Greninja lo miro y utilizó su legua y lentamente para poder sacarlo de sus cadenas y fue cuando paso. Un gran rayo cayó del cielo y pego en las cadenas soltando a Pikachu pero desgraciadamente Greninja por culpa del agua que es un conductor de electricidad, recibió un gran daño por ser tipo Agua. Él se encontraba demasiado débil llamo a Pikachu, este se acercó lentamente y se sorprendió que aun con sus manos encadenadas logro hacer el ataque corte y le destruyo por completo las cadenas que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo y fue cuando los caballeros se percataron de lo que estaban haciendo y los tres pokémon le dijeron a Pikachu que se fuera, él no quería hacerlo pero ellos insistieron, con grandes lagrimas se fue de ese lugar mirando hacia atrás por sus compañeros y vio como el rey había llegado pero el solo siguió su camino hasta que llego a la ventana de la princesa Serena.

Fin del Flash Back.

El rey vio como Pikachu se había ido pero decidió no darle importancia y fue hacia Greninja y con su pie izquierdo aplasto su cabeza y veía como sufría.

-¡Señor! ¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos?-preguntaron los caballeros que estaban ahí.

-Al Sceptile quiero que le den todo el trabajo duro de jardinería, al Charizard llévenlo con los cocineros ellos sabrán qué hacer con él, pero a Greninja lo dejan conmigo-respondió el rey mientras quitaba su pie de la cabeza de Greninja, des afortunadamente lo que sucedió fue que el rey con su mano izquierda en el cuello del mismo y lo alzo hasta que las cadenas no dieron más.

-Señor, creímos que vos les daría un castigo más severo-comento uno de los caballeros.

-No es la culpa de ellos que el entrenador sea un traidor, ahora vallan y alisten todo para ahorcar a los infiltrados-dijo dándoles una orden el rey y soltó a Greninja dejándolo de pie y comenzó a quitarle las cadenas a los tres pokémon.

Una vez terminada su labor, el rey se llevó consigo a Greninja y fueron a la explanada principal en donde se llevan a cabo estos juicios finales. La gente miraba a los caballeros como empezaban a preparar todo para la ceremonia que se iba a llevar a cabo, la gente no dudo y empezaron a murmurar entre todos e iban de boca en boca especulaciones.

-Mirad hermanito, pareciese que van a ahorcar a alguien el día de hoy-dijo la que parecía ser la pequeña Bonnie.

-No lo puedo creer, otra muerte en un día llena de muchas, espero y valgan la pena y no sean por placer-comentó el chico rubio tomando de la mano a su hermanita.

-Es increíble que en un día como hoy vayan a matar a alguien-dijo quién era nada más y nada menos que la costurera May.

Las voces seguían y seguían murmurando y especulando de quien se podría tratar, pero ya el reino no nos importa por el momento, ahora nos dirigimos al palacio donde Serena estaba secando con una toalla color rosa a Pikachu, este disfrutaba de las caricias de su "dueña", se simpatizo con la peli-miel de inmediato pero sin duda el quería ver a su entrenador, el quería ver a su amigo.

-Pikachu, dime ¿Quieres ir a Ash no es así?-pregunto la princesa dejando a un lado su toalla y justo al lado de él, se encontraba Eevee y cabe destacar que Aria ya se había retirado a su habitación.

-Pika, pika pi-dijo el pokémon en tono de afirmación y tristeza.

-Muy bien seguro lo han de haber llevado a las mazmorras, vamos Pikachu-dijo la princesa llevándose consigo a Pikachu-Eevee yo necesito que te quedes aquí por favor-suplico Serena y poniéndose de pie, ella solo salió de su cuarto y camino hasta las escaleras, por la mente de nuestra peli-miel pasaban muchas cosas y sobre todo "odio". Odio hacia su padre que nunca la quiso escuchar y odio a que le haya pegado sin razón alguna, sin darse cuenta por culpa de sus pensamientos, ella estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por Pikachu, quien si bien estaba montado en el hombro de la princesa, le dio un pequeño grito en aviso a que se iban a tropezar y caer por las escaleras. Una vez que reacciono la princesa están bajo lenta y cuidadosamente las escaleras. No tardaron ni diez minutos cuando ella llego hasta la alfombra roja y busco el camino hasta las mazmorras cuales se encontraban hasta abajo del palacio, una vez que encontró la puerta camino hacia ella pero fue detenida por los guardias que cuidaban la entrada, prohibiéndole el paso con sus sables le dice uno de ellos.

-No tiene acceso a esta área.

-Pero si soy la princesa debo tener acceso donde sea-reclamo Serena al guardia.

-El rey le tiene prohibido bajar hasta las mazmorras y lo que diga el rey se debe cumplir mi princesa-respondió el guardia.

-Pero por qué no me daría acceso a las mazmorras-prosiguió con su reclamo la peli-miel.

-Por qué se le tiene prohibido ver al herrero-contestó el guardia mientras que Serena se enojó por la respuesta.

Esto era el colmo, primero lo inculpa sin pruebas y ahora no deja ver a la princesa a su novio, sin duda alguna estaba al borde de un puchero sin precedentes hasta que pudo observar que a lo lejos de la oscuridad se acercaban muchas personas. Sin duda eran los encapuchados una vez que les reflejo la luz de las antorchas que había en el pasillo fuera de la entrada de las mazmorras. Serena temía ver a su amado entre ellos porque no cabía duda alguna ella sabía que estos iban a ser asesinados por medio de la orca, por eso mismo tenía miedo el ver a Ash entre esa multitud hasta que por fin llegaron hasta el final de los diez infiltrados del reino Laverre y no había señas del herrero pero si de Grant quien llevaba a los prisioneros hacia su destino final. Serena no dudo y fue a reclamarle a Grant acerca de la injusticia que tenían tanto en el herrero como en ella.

-¡Grant! vos me debe una explicación acerca de lo que mi padre está haciendo con Ash-grito la peli-miel haciendo que el moreno se detuviera y al hacer esa acción Pikachu solo se escondió detrás de la gran y hermosa cabellera dorada de Serena.

-No hay nada que explicar solo cosas que hacer, pero si te quejas de no poder ver al herrero creo que con tan solo estar con su pokémon es más que suficiente-respondió Grant con gran seriedad dejando a la princesa callada por completo.

Sin nada más que decir este siguió con su camino hasta la explanada principal con los prisioneros. Todo ya estaba completamente arreglado, diez orcas para cada uno de los prisioneros y el pueblo sin duda ya estaba preparado para lo que venía y la lluvia comenzó a ser más y más fuerte. Cada uno de los prisioneros estaban parados en la calle que los conducía hasta la explanada esperando a que el rey llegara y no tardó mucho para que este mismo junto a toda su guardia que estaba formado por 4 caballeros y uno de ellos era Grant. El rey causo revuelo y como era de costumbre en este tipo de ceremonias, al ver llegar al rey todos empezaron a pisar el piso repetidamente con su pie izquierdo, con el agua encima el sonido que emanaban los pies de estos eran más fuertes y una vez que el rey llegó hasta la explanada el silencio se apodero del lugar. Lysson camino hasta una plataforma única para decir algún discurso, la misma tenia escalones los cuales el rey subió con gran facilidad y cabe destacar que la plataforma estaba posicionada justo en frente de la horca. Se puso de tras del atril cual estaba hecho de madera al igual que toda la plataforma.

-¡Mis queridos súbditos, el día de hoy se perfectamente que ya hemos visto demasiadas muertes pero estas no son cualquier muerte! ¡Hoy 14 infiltrados del reino Laverre querían hacer de las suyas aquí, pero gracias a nuestros caballeros se pudieron asesina uno escapo, *apunto directamente a Grant* ahora estos encapuchados serán castigados a la pena máxima, estos serán ASESINADOS!-grito con todas sus fuerzas el rey mientras causaba una conmoción entre el público-¡Ahora mis súbditos verán como es causar miedo ante nuestros enemigos... Pasad a los prisioneros!-ordenó con suma fuerza a sus guardias.

Estos obedecieron inmediatamente y pasaron a los encapuchados hasta la plataforma de la horca y rápidamente entre todos arrebataron su capucha así dejando totalmente descubierto su rostro, el rey miro fijamente al que estaba enfrente de él y el otro también lo hacía. Su mirada de ambos jamás de despego hasta que la soga por fin rodeaba el cuello del infiltrado el rey dispuso de su poder y le permitió unas últimas palabras al otro.

-Antes de que termine todo, tenéis alguna última cosa que decir.

-Eres un completo estúpido rey-fueron sus últimas palabras cuando la palanca bajo y el piso que los sotnia con vida desapareció y dejándolos caer en el aire fueron detenidos por las sogas provocando así que estos pierdan la vida.

Todos quedaron perplejos por las palabras que dijo el otro antes de morir hasta el rey mismo no sabía de lo que hablaba este, solo dejo las cosas en el aire y toda la gente que estaba se empezó a desaparecer puesto que no había duda alguna, este día era una pesadilla y peor aún que la lluvia no cesaba es más cada momento esta obtenía más fuerza.

El día empezó a fluir más rápido y nuestra princesa estaba sentada en su habitación acariciando a aquel pequeño Pikachu de su novio y junto a Eevee hacían que el mismo no se pusiera triste por lo que estaba sucediendo con su entrenador. El día continuo y la lluvia también hasta que por fin se dejó caer la noche, el rey ya se encontraba cansado de todo lo que había sucedido y aun así no había dormido la noche anterior, una vez entrando observa como su esposa ya alistándose para dormir ya cambiando su vestido por una pijama, el rey solo observo un poco a su esposa quien estaba justo en el armario en la esquina del fondo a la derecha de la habitación justo al lado del tocador en donde ella se maquillaba. El rey solo camino hasta ella y cuando miro que ya no tenía ninguna prenda más que su faja que utilizaba como sostén y sus pantaletas que si bien al rey le encantaba. Lenta y cuidadosamente se posiciono detrás de ella y el abrazo asustando a la reina.

-Que es lo que te pasa, casi me os matas del susto mi rey-dijo la reina reprochando al acto de su marido.

-Bueno pues como te vi de este modo creí que tú y yo *empieza a lamer su oreja izquierda* podríamos divertimos un rato-comento el rey ruborizando a su esposa.

-Bueno no tengo nada en contra pero ya lo hicimos en la mañana y no creo que sea adecuado volverlo a hacer-respondió alejándose de su marido y despidiéndose de su faja dejando sus pechos descubiertos pero el rey solo se sienta en su cama.

-Lo que diga y mande la reina-comento Lysson despidiéndose de sus botas.

-Cierto quería preguntarte por qué encarcelaste al herrero, pensé que eran muy buenos amigos-dijo Grace mientras que el rey se petrifico por recordar la traición de su amigo.

-Yo también creí que él era mi amigo, pero todo cambio cuando nos traiciono-respondió Lysson a lo que por fuera de su habitación una jovencita iba pasando por ahí, sin duda alguna era Korrina quien paseaba de noche con su pijama a solas y esta se interesó por la charla de sus padres y los espió.

-Entonces todo es cierto, Ash conspiro en contra nuestra-comento Grace ya con su pijama.

-Si todo es cierto, no dude dos veces y le he prohibido a Serena el ver al herrero *comienza a derramar lágrimas* y sabes eso me partió el corazón, yo pensé por un momento que el sería un digno sucesor mío pero ahora veo que no, todo fue un engaño-dijo el rey demasiado triste.

-Mi rey sabemos los dos que fue lo correcto pero entonces aún existe la posibilidad de que el príncipe Alan se case con Serena-dijo la reina intentando reconfortar a su marido.

-Creo que tienes razón, por eso mismo lo mande a traer pero no ha contestado-respondió Lysson un poco más tranquilo y sin más lágrimas que derramar.

-No os preocupéis que de seguro está muy ocupado por ello mismo no ha respondido a la carta.

-Espero y tengas razón querida pero hasta que él llegue Ash estará en las mazmorras y sus pokémon servirán para el palacio además que el príncipe Alan será quien se encargue de poner el castigo al herrero porque yo no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo

-Sé que es difícil pero has hecho una buena elección mi rey además que ya me di cuenta al llevar a ese Charizard con los cocineros.

-Yo solo creí que serviría de ayuda extra.

-Pues sí que sabes pensar-dijo Grace dándole un pequeño beso y procediendo a quitar todas las almohadas de su cama para así por fin dormir.

-Creo que Serena debe saber esto-dijo Korrina dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana.

El trayecto hasta allá fue muy rápido puesto que no estaba muy lejos la habitación de Serena, cuando llego a su puerta solo toco la puerta hasta recibir permiso de entrar.

-Serena soy yo Korrina dejadme pasar.

-Ok pasa hermanita-respondió la princesa quien ya estaba en sus pijamas acostada en su cama jugando con Pikachu.

-Hola hermana-saludo Korrina a Serena.

-Hola buena noche-correspondió el saludo Serena mientras abrazaba a Pikachu e Eevee se abalanzaba hacia los brazos de la rubia.

-Realmente quieres a ese Pikachu no es cierto-dijo Korrina sentándose en la cama junto a su hermana.

-Sí así es, lo quiero tanto como a su entrenador *comienza abrazar fuerte al pokémon* aunque no pueda darle este afecto a Ash-comentó Serena un poco triste y evitando que respire a la pequeña rata amarilla.

-Acerca de eso, es verdad lo que dice vuestro padre acerca del herrero-preguntó Korrina a su hermana quien se percató de que el roedor ya no tenía color amarillo sino morado por la falta de aire.

-No, nada de lo que diga mi padre es cierto, Ash no es un traidor el me salvo *puso su mano en el pecho*, el me protegió de todos esos infiltrados y la verdad creí que mi padre lo entendería si supuestamente son amigos ellos dos-respondió Serena a lo que su hermana agrega.

-Acerca de eso...

-¿Que sucede hermana?

-Veras hace un rato escuche una conversación que tenían vuestros padres en sus aposentos y de hecho al rey le rompió el corazón haber encarcelado al herrero.

-Si le partió el corazón por qué lo encerró.

-Por qué según él es su deber.

-Sera su deber pero a mí me rompe el corazón que este ahí abajo encerrado en la oscuridad siendo maltratado por los caballeros.

-Si eso te rompe el corazón, que me dirías si te dijera que vuestra madre a retomado su idea de casarte con Alan.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Me encantaría pero no y me gustaría decir que solo es eso pero dijo el rey que el príncipe será el encargado de elegir el castigo del herrero.

-Esto no puede ser posible, seguro ya ha de venir en camino para asesinar a Ash... Yo... Yo no lo permitiré.

-Relájate hermana porque el rey ha dicho que no ha respondido a la carta, eso ha de decir que debe estar muy ocupado o simplemente no tiene más interés en ti.

-Ja crees que ya no le importo, él siempre me ve con esos ojos de lujuria y siempre que visita mis aposentos es para intentar manosearme o hacerme suya.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo.

-¿Que no entiendes?

-No entiendo el porque te quiere, perdonad la palabra pero, porque te querrá coger a ti y no a nosotras.

-Créeme hermana yo me hago la misma pregunta, yo soy nada comparado a ustedes.

-Hermana no te menosprecies, nosotras podremos tener una silueta envidiable pero tu hermoso rostro me hace terneros mucha envidia, después de todo tienes orbes azules, cabello color miel y esa sonrisa que cualquiera quisiera proteger.

-Gracias hermana.

-Se perfectamente que Ash intentara mantener esa bella sonrisa sin importar donde este.

-Gracias de nuevo hermana-dijo la peli-miel estrechando sus frentes en seña de lo mucho que la quiere.

-Ya es hora de dormir hermana será mejor que no duermas tarde y no te preocupes yo te ayudare para que entres a las mazmorras a ver al herrero-comentó Korrina alegrando mucho a su hermana.

Haciendo caso a su hermana Serena apaga las velas y Korrina ya había salido de su habitación de ese modo se trasladó al mundo de los sueños pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy triste del saber que su novio estaba detrás de los barrotes abajo del castillo en la fría oscuridad. A la mañana siguiente, ya era hora de desayunar y lo mejor de todo es que la lluvia por fin había cesado pero las nubes seguían gobernando al reino entero, alistándose para ir a desayunar con su familia, Serena le ordena a Pikachu quedarse junto a Eevee en su habitación por qué si salía junto a ella y su padre lo veía le seria arrebatado al instante. Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación camino hasta el gran comedor que cuando llego hasta allá toda su familia ya estaba preparada para el desayuno. Se acercó a la silla justo al lado izquierdo de su hermana Aria y le dio el buenos días al igual que a su madre, Korrina y padre aunque con este último dio el saludo de manera seca puesto a que sigue enojada con él. El desayuno fue rápido y en silencio ya que sabían que el momento no ameritaba hablar sobre otras cosas que si bien a Serena hubieran sacado de quicio y salir del comedor.

Ya terminado el desayuno Serena opto por tomar unos cuantos panecillos y comida que saco de la cocina para dárselos a Pikachu ya que si llevaba hasta el comedor a Pikachu corría el riesgo de que su padre lo maltratase y arrebatar de las manos de la joven. Fue directo a su cuarto y en el trayecto de subir las escaleras fue detenida por su padre.

-Serena no quisiese este tipo de peleas entre nosotros pero por favor rompe con este silencio entre nosotros-dijo el rey mientras sostenía del hombro izquierdo a su hija.

-Por qué debería de romperlo, si tú no rompes tu decisión-respondió Serena quitando la mano de su padre de dicho hombro.

-Hija si vos seguiros con esa actitud tan osada, mandare a quitarte a ese Pikachu-dijo el rey impresionando a Serena y provocando que esta tirara los panecillos-si, ya sabía que tu tenías al pokémon del herrero y no mande a quitártelo por qué se perfectamente que no iba a estar con nadie que no conociese tan bien como a su entrenador.

-Padre tú lo supiste todo este tiempo-dijo Serena volviéndose con su padre.

-Lo dices como si hubieran pasado muchos años-respondió el rey recogiendo los panecillos que tiro su hija.

-Pero... Pero *abraza a su padre* por qué no me dejas ver al herrero-comento la peli-miel aferrándose al pecho de su padre.

-Creo que eso ya lo debes saber-dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Pero padre yo lo amo por favor dejadme verlo en las mazmorras-suplico Serena dejando ver su rostro y ver a su padre.

-Yo sé que lo amas pero el decidió hacer esto y yo como siendo el rey tengo el deber de hacer lo correcto-respondió Lysson acariciando el cabello de su hija con su mano derecha.

-El no hizo lo que te dijeron, el me salvo-insistió Serena.

-Hay una regla entre todo esto, si para dentro de dos días no hay nada que comprobase la culpa del herrero lo dejare libre así regresando a tus brazos-comento el rey llenando de lágrimas de alegría a su hija.

-Gracias padre-respondió Serena aferrándose al pecho de su padre nuevamente.

-Vamos hija creo que ese Pikachu debe de estar muriendo de hambre-comentó el rey haciendo que su hija se aleje de él y limpie sus lágrimas.

La princesa tomo los panecillos de la mano de su padre y corrió hasta su cuarto para así darle de comer a sus compañeros, por lo tanto el rey debía de ir al cuarto de preparaciones en cruzadas y manufacturas de comida y recursos alimenticios para el pueblo junto a Grant quien estaba a la cabeza en estrategias de batalla. Cabe destacar que esa habitación no había sido visitada más que para los recursos alimenticios a excepción de batallas hasta ahora por culpa del reino Laverre.

Serena abrió su puerta y vio como los pokémon se acariciaban los cachetes el uno al otro en seña de amor a lo que Serena se sorprendió y enterneció demasiado el saber que su Eevee estaba enamorada de Pikachu, cuando se percataron de la presencia de la princesa el roedor amarillo corrió hacia Serena al ver que esta llevaba comida en sus manos. Serena no dudo dos veces y empezó a darles la comida y Pikachu parecía que no había comido en décadas sabiendo que el día anterior no comió absolutamente nada. El ambiente era agradable en esos momentos y todo cambió cuando sonó la puerta.

-Serena soy Korrina dejadme pasar-dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

-Por supuesto hermana *abre la puerta* pasa... ¿Que se te ofrece Korrina?-preguntó Serena a su hermana mientras tomaban asiento.

-Veras ya es como hacer que puedas ver al herrero-respondió Korrina con entusiasmo.

-Dime no te quedes callada-dijo Serena emocionada.

«Les recomiendo escuchar esta canción /Pg6ODpfwLiQ les aseguro que se adentraran y reirán con esto»

POV Korrina.

El día del baile estuve bailando con un muchacho de cabello color rubio muy atractivo por cierto.

-Bueno y el que-preguntó mi hermana.

-No nada-respondí.

Ahora sí en que me quede... A cierto, se trataba del bufón de vuestro padre, él es una gran persona conversamos y me dijo que yo era bonita y yo le dije que gracias y él me dijo de nada y yo le dije quieres ponche y él me dijo si y yo le serví ponche aunque después el me detuvo y me dijo que él lo serbia y yo le dije está bien.

-Bueno si ve al grano-dijo mi hermana harta.

Bueno la cuestión fue que ayer lo vi que hacía de su trabajo justo con los guardias y en eso pensé que podría ser de ayuda para el atraco que realizaremos con las monjas en la catedral y de ese modo gobernarnos de ella y hacernos...

-Hermana no debéis de imaginar esas cosas ahora-me dijo mi hermana mientras yo dejaba mi imaginación aun lado.

Cierto, bueno pienso que si el bufón hace de su trabajo con los guardias de las mazmorras y nosotras no escabullimos por detrás suyo vamos a poder llegar por el tesoro escondido de Jack Sparrow...

-Hermana estas soñando otra vez-comento Serena mientras ponía su mano en la frente en seña de enfado.

Perdonadme, ahora sí, de ese modo podremos llegar con el herrero pero yo me quedare vigilando a que los guardias no nos vean allí, de esa forma podrás ver a tu novio cuantas veces quieras y sin que vuestro padre se entere. No crees que sea increíble mi plan.

-De cierto modo, si-respondió Serena alegre y ambas no perdimos tiempo y fuimos a buscar al bufón para pedirle ayuda.

Fin del POV.

De ese modo nuestras princesas salieron lo mas rápido posible de la habitación para ir a buscar al bufón y pedirle dicho favor, pasaron varios minutos y no lo hallaban, ya habían dado al menos 4 vueltas al interior del castillo y el correr tanto hacia que los caballeros creyeran que se estaban volviendo locas al igual que su madre y hermana Aria quienes solo observaban a las dos como corrían en círculos sin objetivo alguno. Transcurrió una hora y no encontraban al bufón y nuestras princesas ya cansadas deciden sentarse en una banca del jardín trasero, muy exhaustas se dejan caer en el asiento y disfrutan del aire fresco que corría puesto que ellas ya hasta estaban sudando y con aquellos vestidos hacían que el transpirar fuera lo peor que les haya sucedido en la vida. Ya sentándose decentemente empiezan una conversación entre las dos.

-Creo que el día de hoy no trabajo hermana-comentó Serena un poco triste.

-Tal parece que es cierto-respondió Korrina mientras que las dos apoyaban su cabeza con sus manos mientras que los hombros se sujetaban en sus piernas.

Un poco decepcionadas dan un suspiro hasta que de un salto salió un hombre vestido de payaso, si se trataba del bufón que tanto buscaban y este solo preguntó en un tono estúpido.

-¿Que les sucede princesas? Que no veis que nunca hay que poner esa cara, siempre hay que estar contentos-todo lo dijo con posiciones graciosas para intentar animar a las princesas.

Desconcertadas se dejan caer al piso estilo anime, después de una hora de búsqueda en las encuentra de esa forma, si de eso se trataba mejor hubieran iniciado desde esa manera. Dejando todo a un lado la princesa Korrina pide ayuda a Clemont para que Serena pueda ver a Ash.

-Bufón sé que no te conocemos bien pero me gustaría saber si vos quisiese ayudarnos en algo-dijo con una cara de ternura para llamar la atención del bufón.

-Por supuesto que os ayudaría pero solo decidme de que se trata-respondió Clemont.

-Veras, el rey le tiene prohibido ver a mi hermana a su novio y con tu ayuda podría entrar a verlo-explicó Korrina.

-Está bien, pero en donde es eso-comento el rubio.

-En las mazmorras-dijo sutilmente pero Clemont al oír esa palabra se puso tieso y blanco.

-Te refieres a las mazmorras de la prisión del rey-dijo muy temeroso.

-Aja-respondió la princesa.

-Entonces me retracto-dijo por último el bufón alejándose de las princesas.

-Espera... Recuerda que me ayudaras a ver a tu amigo el herrero-detuvo Serena a Clemont.

-Dices que Ash está en las mazmorras... Eso es imposible-dijo Clemont volviéndose con las princesas.

-Yo también lo creía imposible.

-Entonces hizo algo malo.

-¡Claro que no! El solo está siendo inculpado, él no ha hecho nada malo y jamás se atrevería a hacer algo malo.

-Tienes razón Ash jamás haría nada de eso.

-Entonces ¿Me ayudaras?

-Por supuesto-terminó de hablar el bufón.

Sin perder tiempo se encaminaron hacia el castillo, la entrada trasera estaba muy vigilada y curiosamente estaba la madre de las princesas junto a unas criadas, parece ser que ya se están preparando para hacer la comida pero no cabía duda que la reina ya se había percatado de lo que las princesas entraban al palacio con el bufón del rey. Sin perder tiempo alguno las siguió hasta lo último.

Serena iba por delante de los tres mientras que Korrina iba detrás suyo, seguido del bufón quien estaba muy nervioso por lo que está pasando y por lo que van a hacer. Caminaron lentamente hasta la entrada de las mazmorras justo donde la luz se perdía entre todos y a lo lejos solo se podía admirar esos pequeños reflejos de luz causados por las antorchas que hay en la entrada de la prisión justo terminando las escaleras. El momento se puso muy tenso en cuanto a los tres se trataba, así fue cuando Serena se acercó a los dos y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Muy bien, solo faltan unos cuantos escalones ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-dijo iniciando el plan la princesa Serena.

-Bueno tengo planeado bajar yo primero y empezar a hacerlos reír y desviar su mirada de la entrada y aunque sea un pero deben entrar en ese momento preciso-respondió el bufón de manera táctica.

-Muy bien eso es un muy buen plan-dijo Serena apoyando la idea.

De ese modo Clemont fue el primero en bajar y comenzó un espectáculo caso que primero los guardias se extrañaron de la presencia del bufón y casi fueron a golpearlo, sin embargo eso no fue así, Clemont empezó a juguetear con ellos a modo de que ellos empezaran a carcajear. Consiguiendo su cometido, observó que la entrada estaba descubierta e informó de manera indirecta a Serena, ella no dudo dos veces y fue directo a la entrada y con gran rapidez lograron entrar las dos.

La reina quedo impactada al ver tal acto de rebeldía de parte de su hija, pero no le veía el caso por el momento de acusar o ir a por ella así que decidió retirarse de ahí, pero sin duda alguna ya estaba planeando un castigo para lo que estaba haciendo.

La oscuridad era más fuerte dentro de las mazmorras y para las dos princesas estar ahí era una experiencia nueva, caminaron un rato hasta que por fin lograron encontrar otra antorcha y Korrina optó por tomarla, no tardo mucho para toparse con una segunda y ahí fue cuando sucedió.

-Serena, será mejor que tu sigas a partir de aquí, yo vigilare que nadie llegue con vos-dijo Korrina tomando del hombro de Serena.

-Está bien, solo cuídate hermana-respondió Serena a lo que su hermana solo asintió con la cabeza.

Separándose de su hermana, el pasillo de la prisión parecía más tenebroso sin duda alguna temblaba ya del miedo y no solo por eso temblaba, era también por el frío que hacia allá abajo, era por mucho el lugar en donde más frío hacía en todo el castillo. Sus esperanzas de encontrar al herrero comenzaban a ser nulas, pues no hallaba su prisión, solo podía apreciar un montón de rejas de hierro a sus lados hasta que escucho a lo lejos.

-…mejor que nadie más, atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal…-ella conocía esa voz sin duda alguna era la del herrero.

Sin pensar dos veces corrió hacía la voz y así mismo pudo ver a lo lejos gracias a la antorcha que estaba en lo correcto, era Ash quien estaba cantando.

-¡Mi amor!-grito con gran fuerza Serena a lo que el otro interrumpió lo que cantaba y se volvió hacia ella.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua al igual que los de Serena, corrió lo más rápido posible y llegó por fin con su amado.

-Serena, pero… ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-preguntó el herrero quien tomaba desde el otro lado de los barrotes la cara de su novia.

-Yo he venido a verte, no es justo que te tengan aquí y yo… yo sé que tú…-fue interrumpida por Ash ya que empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-SH, no importa, con que tu vengas a verme no puedo quejarme de nada cariño-dijo el herrero traspasando por los barrotes sus labios y uniéndolos con los de su amada.

-Por supuesto… pero es realmente injusto esto-prosiguió con su inconformidad Serena.

-Ya te dije que mientras tu vengas a verme, yo estaré feliz y campante de la vida, ahora será mejor que entres conmigo-dijo Ash e impresionando a Serena.

-¿Cómo quieres que entre mi amor?-preguntó Serena mirando a Ash.

-Simple, yo hice estas rejas y yo sé cómo hacer que entres-respondió el herrero cuando de momento abrió la cerradura de la reja, se nota a leguas que realmente conoce esas rejas.

-Pero como fue que… mejor no digo nada-dijo Serena sin palabras pero no dudo dos veces en lanzarse a los brazos de su novio y darle un gran y tierno beso.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

-Lo lamento pero mi padre ha estado muy en contra con vos.

-Lo sé, no debes decírmelo él cree que yo estoy del lado del reino Laverre, pero no es así y yo sé que pronto se dará cuenta de ello.

-Yo también lo se amado mío-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Con eso me conformo, mientras tú te encuentres a mi lado no me preocupare de nada-comentó el herrero tranquilizando a su novia y regalándole un cálido beso en los labios mientras ella solo correspondía ese afecto y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

Sin duda alguna ellos se la estaban pasando de maravilla y así fue por un gran rato y siguieron dándose gran cariño hasta que pasaron dos horas y era casi la hora de la comida y no tardaban en llevarle algo de comer al herrero y así los descubrirían. Cuando lograron salir con la ayuda del bufón, nuevamente, fueron hacia la explanada principal y sin duda alguna Serena se sentía contenta de haber visto a su novio una vez más.

El día paso volando y todos en el reino estaban mejor después del ataque de hace unos días, los adultos trabajaban y los pocos niños jugaban con ellos mismos. Así fue todo el día hasta que cayó la noche en el reino y a las afueras del mismo justo en las barreras que protegían al reino, hechas de piedra, los guardias del ala suroeste estaban siendo dormidos por integrante del reino Laverre y de ese modo 9 infiltrados entraron al reino con un solo objetivo y era difundir chismes diciendo que el herrero era un completo traidor, de ese modo los habitantes del reino estarían en contra del herrero y mandar a la horca al hombre que puede llevar a la ruina los planes de Valerie.

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, los dejo y esperen actualización._**


	6. Amor Eterno

**Amor Eterno.**

10 a.m. Nubes grises, grandes y amargas estaban aún azotando al reino Lumiouse. El frío en ese mismo, era soportable hasta un cierto grado, puesto que para los campesinos el frío era la muerte. Los sanatorios no dejaban de tener visitas para saber qué hacer con sus hijos, padres o hermanos, hasta en ocasiones Pokémon. Es así que nos ambientamos en palacio del reino.

La hora del desayuno ya había pasado y Serena había estado allí de muy buen modo. Secretamente guardaba cosas para llevarle algo bueno de comer y, no, no se trataba de Pikachu. Mirando por el pasillo negro, Serena logra ver que no hay guardias por el momento en la entrada de las mazmorras. Deja encargada con Korrina siempre mantenerla al tanto de lo que esté sucediendo y que por nada en el mundo, deje que se entere de que está viendo a Ash en secreto.

En camino por los corredores, Serena no dejaba de pensar en Ash. Con tranquilidad pudo ver a su novio recostado en aquellas cobijas que tiene por cama. Una vez estando allí solo toca los barrotes y despierta al herrero.

-Buenos días dormilón, ¿Cómo has dormido?-dijo ella despertando a su novio.

-Hola Serena, bueno solo puedo decirte que apenas me había vuelto a dormir, pero hay algo más importante y es ¿Cómo has dormido vos?-dijo el azabache sentándose sobre su cama.

-Yo he dormido muy bien, ya que he soñado con vosotros-lo dijo entrando a la celda junto a su novio quien había sido el que abrió la misma.

-Bueno pues dejadme deciros que yo también he tenido un hermoso sueño con usted-fue el comentario de Ash sentándose en la cama.

-A sí, bueno cuénteme como fue ese sueño.

-Vera, mi sueño era que estábamos nosotros dos, acostados en una misma cama junto a una pequeñita llamada Elle-respondió el azabache tomando la suave mejilla de su novia.

-Yo soñé algo idéntico, solo que en mi sueño en vez de una hembra, teníamos en nuestros brazos un varón de nombre Satoshi-dijo ella correspondiendo a los cariños de su novio.

-Satoshi eh, bueno eso no se oye mal-entonces le ofreció sus labios mientras que Serena lo besaba de mismo modo.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso. ¿Ya desayunaste?-le preguntó la peli-miel a su novio.

-Sí, solo que no fue algo tan destacado, lo mismo de siempre. Pan, queso y nada más, a veces creo que vuestro padre me quiere ver morir.

-No digas tonterías, son los caballeros quienes se comportan así contigo, pero como veo que no fue mucho lo que logras comer, ten-dijo Serena sacando de los interiores de su vestido, un poco de comida extra más sabrosa para el azabache.

-No te hubieras molestado Serena-comentó Ash tomando una de las cosas que le dio su novia.

-Pues si me moleste, vamos come que no te quiero ver débil-entonces siendo obediente, el herrero comenzó a comer de la comida que la princesa había traído.

Comió cada una de ellas mientras que Serena no paraba de verlo, no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara. Ella sabía perfectamente que era lo que más le gustaba de Serena y no sonreír era como no querer al herrero. Bastaron unos minutos para que Ash dejara de comer a falta de un poco de agua o leche en este caso:

-Serena no quiero sonar arrogante pero ¿No trajiste algo de beber?-su pregunta la sonrojo un poco porque sabía perfectamente en donde tenía la leche que le había llevado a su novio.

-Bueno Ash veras… yo… tendrás que sacarla de donde esta-dijo mirándose hacia el rebozo que llevaba puesto sobre su pecho.

-Por supuesto solo dime donde… oye eso es un juego sucio-comentó Ash mirando hacia qué posición estaba guardada la leche.

-No lo es, solo piensa que soy una vaquita y me debes ordeñar-dijo quitándose el reboso la princesa.

-Bueno solo sacare la leche, nunca dije que te iba a ordeñar-dijo el herrero acercándose hacia su novia, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Asaltando sus labios, comenzó a viajar por todo su torso para así llegar hasta los senos y arrebatarle lo que tiene escondido entre esas dos joyas. Cuando creyó haber encontrado el bote de leche, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba agarrando con fuerza era el seno izquierdo de su novia:

-Perdóname esa no era mi intención-suplicó Ash alejándose del beso que mantenían ambos.

-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa por no haber sacado el frasco antes… Toma-respondió a sus suplicas Serena entregándole el frasco de leche a su novio.

-Muy bien-entonces abrió el frasco y comenzó a beber del mismo.

Estos dos siguieron platicando por un buen rato para así después comenzar a darse uno que otro cariño. Eran básicamente besos ya sean en los labios, en las mejillas o hasta en la nariz. Todo eso mientras ambos estaban abrazados. Ellos ya habían formado una bonita relación, aunque llevaran muy poco de conocerse, pero de verdad que se quieren.

-Mientras tanto-

Las frías calles del reino estaban siendo manifestadas por demasiada gente que buscaba algun doctor o curandero, sabiendo que las enfermedades comenzaban a cundir en todo el reino. El mismísimo rey optó por mandar a buscar a alguien que supiera de verdad el arte de curar a los enfermos.

En un callejón muy recóndito que estaba apartado de la mirada de cualquier caballero, persona o pokémon, justamente ahí se encontraban 9 personas con ropa de pueblerinos, estaban conversando lejos de cualquiera que los pudiera oír.

-Ya saben el plan-dijo uno de ellos.

-Por supuesto, divulgar a todos en este estúpido reino, que el herrero es un vil traidor-respondió el otro.

-Exacto, ahora saben cómo deben decirlo ¿no es así?-preguntó lo que se podría decir que es el jefe de todos ellos.

-Por supuesto, solo hay que decir "el otro día vi al herrero con unas personas sospechosas y tenían los dos una capa que tenía el este emblema, por fortuna soy buen dibujante y pude recordar cómo era" y el otro debe de responder "pero si este es el emblema del reino Laverre" y de ese modo podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo-respondió otro de los extraños infiltrados.

-Muy bien, recuerden irse en grupo de dos, yo estaré vigilando que los rumores lleguen al palacio real-concluyó el mismo.

Separándose, salen de aquel pasillo y comienzan con su trabajo. Ocho de ellos empezaron a dividirse por todo el reino y el jefe de los mismos, se mantenía vagando por doquier para así saber que su trabajo está bien hecho.

-Oye no sabes que vi el otro día-dijo uno de ellos a las afueras de un pequeño mercado, en donde los chismes pueden nacer de inmediato.

-Dime que fue-respondió para así iniciar su teatro.

-El otro día por la noche, salí de paseo por aquel bosque, entonces escuche unas voces-estaban logrando su objetivo, ya había mujeres interesadas en lo que decían.

-Y quienes eran.

-Era el herrero-así fue que llamo la atención de muchos ahí.

-No te creo.

-Te lo puedo jurar por el nombre de dios. Estaba charlando con un hombre misterioso, algo acerca de la princesa Serena, no pude escuchar bien, pero lo más importante era que tenían puestas unas capas con este emblema-dijo sacando un pedazo de pergamino.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-preguntó sosteniendo el mismo.

-Pude visualizar perfectamente el emblema y se dibujar, de ese modo pude dibujar el emblema lo mejor que pude.

-Pero si este es el emblema del reino Laverre-con ese comentario sorprendió a todos ahí.

-Que osadía, como se atreven a hablar mal del herrero, él es una gran persona y jamás sería inculpado y jamás traicionaría al reino, esas son puras patrañas-exclamo un hombre que salió del mercado.

-Se lo juró que era él, llevaba consigo a un Pikachu-intento defender su palabra.

-Y eso que, no justifica nada, además no creo que sea el emblema del reino Laverre-dijo con el mismo tono aquel señor.

-Si no me cree, véalo por usted mismo-le respondió entregándole el pedazo de pergamino.

Aquel señor se quedó sin habla después de haber visto el dibujo de aquel joven.

-No puede ser, si es el emblema del reino Laverre-las mujeres solo se llevaron la manos a la boca de la impresión.

-Oigan, me acabo de enterar que el día del entierro encontraron al herrero haciéndola de traidor intentado asesinar a la princesa Serena-era el detonante perfecto y el chismoso perfecto, ya que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del jefe de los infiltrados.

-Todo este tiempo siempre admire al joven Ash-dijo el señor dejándose caer de rodillas.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito el rey.

-Cálmate mi rey, seguramente tiene mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo la reina intentando tranquilizar a su marido.

-Cómo quieres que me relaje, el siempre responde a mis mensajes pero ahora nada, ni una pisca de su presencia ha habido en mis tierras-dijo caminando por el patío trasero.

-Bueno eso es algo raro de él pero no significa que no haya visto la carta-prosiguió Grace.

-Hola padre, madre-saludo a sus papás Aria, quien iba llegando de manera inesperada.

-Hola hija que tal-respondió a su saludo el rey.

-Hola querida, ¿Que se te ofrece?-preguntó Grace a su hija.

-No nada solamente iba caminando por estos rumbos y pues. Solo tengo una duda, ¿Porque estás enojado padre?-respondió y preguntó la peli-rosa.

-No es nada importante hija solo son asuntos del rey-respondió a la pregunta Lysson.

-Ya veo, pero sabes que si yo me llegase a casar estaría siendo la heredera del puesto de reina-dijo mientras el rey ocasionaba una pequeña risa.

-Lo se hija, pero también recuerda que eso solo es si te casas con algún Conde o Lord de por aquí, más si te llegases a casar con un hombre como el príncipe Alan, ese tipo de ascensión no se te sería otorgada hija mía-dialogo el rey ante el comentario de su hija.

-Con el príncipe Alan-en su cara se ve una cara ruborizada-no ni loca-con el comentario hizo reír a sus padres.

-Descuida hija, Alan está planeado para Serena, no para ti-dijo la reina tomando el hombro de su hija.

-Pero yo no quiero que Alan se case con mi hermana-comentó cabizbaja.

-Acaso es que te gusta el príncipe hija mía-especulo el rey.

-No es eso, solo que no quiero ver a Serena con alguien que no sea el herrero-el comentario de la princesa impacto al rey.

-Pero la decisión está tomada, Serena debe casarse con el príncipe, ademas que el herrero es un traidor-exclamo la reina recalcando ese punto.

-Eso nadie lo sabe madre, no hay rumores que aseguren su traición y mañana se cumplen los tres días, si en ese tiempo no hay pruebas, el herrero será libre madre-defendió su palabra Aria.

-Vaya que has madurado hija, sabes dar bien tu opinión y además tienes razón, mañana concluye el tiempo límite y sin pruebas...-fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-No hay castigo, creo tienes razón-dijo la reina aceptando la decisión.

-Si eso llegase a suceder, me ofrezco como la sustituta de mi hermana-sus palabras de Aria sorprendieron demasiado a su madre.

-Pero hija él no te haría caso-comentó Grace.

-Claro que si, tal vez al principio no, pero con el encanto de una mujer todo se puede-guiñando el ojo, su padre se molestó y a la vez se puso un poco sobre protector.

-Qué cosas dices hija, no te dejaría hacer tal cosa-intento parecer lomas normal posible.

-Vamos querido así somos las mujeres, gracias hija pero ese tema aun es complicado de manejar, los mensajes que vuestro padre ha mandado hasta el reino Fluxus, no han sido contestados, no tenemos idea de que sea del príncipe Alan-dialogo Grace dando a entender la situación.

-Ahora entiendo el enojo de mi padre-comentó Aria.

-Vaya no es nada, ahora que recuerdo debo ir a inspeccionar la plaza, recuerdo que había peticiones de ayuda en la panadería, biblioteca y carpintería. Hablare con Serena, seguramente va a querer venir conmigo-dijo el rey poniéndose de pie.

Aria se puso algo nerviosa, ella ya sabía de lo que empezó a hacer su hermana, también sabía que ahora mismo estaba en las mazmorras con el herrero, no podía dejar que su padre se enterara de esa noticia, seguro la castigaría. Pensando en algo astuto dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Yo quiero contigo padre-esas fueron sus palabras haciendo que este se detuviera.

-Bueno si eso quieres, vamos ya tendrá su oportunidad Serena.

Esas palabras la aliviaron demasiado a la peli-rosa. Mientras que Ash y Serena, siguen haciéndose múltiples cariños.

-No por favor todo menos eso...-comenzó a dar carcajadas el herrero al sentir que su novia le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-Veo que te encantan las cosquillas-dijo Serena mientras esta continuaba castigándolo.

El rey y la princesa subieron a su carruaje y con ellos subió al característico Greninja, el pokémon perteneciente del herrero. Aria quedo asombrada y no pudo contener una pregunta.

-¿Por qué ese Greninja sube con nosotros?-fue la pregunta emanada por la princesa.

-Esto es debido a que es el pokémon del herrero, ya que él está bajo prisión, he hecho que estos ayudarán a los deberes del palacio-respondió a aquella pregunta el rey.

-Ya veo, pero porque el Pikachu sigue estando en los brazos de Serena-escupió otra pregunta Aria.

-Bueno eso es fácil hija mía, yo le he permitido a Serena que cuide del roedor amarillo-fue la respuesta que dio su padre.

-Ya entiendo, bueno eso era todo lo que quería saber.

Regalando una sonrisa, el rey toma a su hija del hombro derecho con su mano izquierda, sobre pasando su cuello, entonces la abrazo y la princesa solo pudo recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

El viaje es extenso, como habíamos explicado con anterioridad, pasaron 20 minutos y el rey junto a su hija ya habían llegado a dicho lugar. La plaza emanaba un aura muy rara que no se podía describir con palabras. Se sentían incomodos, pues los habitantes miraban raro al rey y a la princesa y la interrogante para Aria era el porqué.

La gente no paraba de murmurar y haciendo que el rey comience a enfadarse. Los habitantes continuaban murmurando de cosas que no podía entender el rey ni la princesa.

Llegando con el panadero, este al verlo parado solo lo atendió con satisfacción.

-Buenos días mi rey, en que os puedo ayudar-dijo con voz temerosa el panadero.

-A mí no, usted había solicitado de mi apoyo-esas palabras provenientes del rey, hicieron que el panadero recobrara la cordura.

-Tiene razón pero que distraído soy…-de mismo modo, el panadero dio paso a entrar a la panadería.

Pasaron buen rato ayudándolo con lo que quería, después de eso solo fueron a ayudar al carpintero y así sucesivamente.

-Carajo el rey está aquí-dijo uno de los impostores.

-No hay problema, es más, creo que nos beneficiará bastante porque mande con los otros rumores diferentes para que se creyera nuestra jugada-dijo el jefe de ellos.

Al llegar a la biblioteca ellos solo pasaron y comenzó a hablar el rey con el dueño de la misma. Aria por su parte comenzó a husmear los libros, ella no es amante de eso, pero posiblemente encontraría alguno que a su hermana le encantase. Todo estuvo de maravilla hasta que, por culpa del silencio que había, sonaron voces en el aire.

-"...también me dijeron que el herrero fue visto en el bosque con una capa del reino Laverre"-fueron las palabras que sonaron.

-"Imposible, eso es casi imposible"-respondió el otro.

-"Ya lo sé pero es verdad, además está en las mazmorras"-con esas palabras unidas, el rey se puso de pie y fue corriendo afuera hacía con ellos.

Aria quedo impactada y sin habla, por culpa de lo que había escuchado hace unos instantes. Se dejó tirar al suelo, puso sus manos sobre sus oídos y comenzó a intentar convencerse que todo era una maldita mentira.

-¿De dónde escucharon eso?-preguntó con voz firme el rey asustando a los otros.

-Es lo que se dice en todo el pueblo señor-fue la respuesta de uno de ellos.

-Si eso es cierto, ya hay pruebas para mantener encerrado al herrero-dijo en voz cortante.

Tanto Aria como él, se querían convencer de que era un mal entendido, pero ahora con estas evidencias, solo queda una cosa por hacer y esa es "dejar encerrado al herrero".

Llego lo más rápido posible para mantener dicho que no dejara entrar los rumores al palacio, no quiere que Serena los escuche por parte de otras personas, quiere decírselo el mismo cuando se la tope a solas. También dejo dicho a Aria que no le comentara nada a su hermana de lo que escucharon, quiere mantener el mayor sigilo de los rumores.

Llegando por fin la noche, Korrina estaba con Serena en su habitación acompañadas de Lucario. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama conversando de tonterías al principio de la plática, también acariciaban al pequeño Pikachu junto a Eevee. Para ellas, eran las dos cositas más adorables que jamás hayan visto, puesto a que siempre que los dejaban solo, estos empezaban a darse un poco de cariño frotándose los cachetes. Ya después de las 10 de la noche decidieron dormir juntas y hablaron de otros asuntos.

-Bueno no me contaste acerca de lo que hiciste con vuestro amado-comentó Korrina tomando apoyo de su Lucario.

-Oh bueno, verás… él y yo… es complicado decirlo pero, el en un momento me… me…-dijo entre cortante la peli-miel.

-¿Él que?-preguntó Korrina tomando apoyo de su pokémon.

-Él me toco mi seno-sonrojada la princesa, se toca el mismo que le toco.

-Sorprendente y ¿Cómo se siente ser tocada por un hombre?-preguntó a la par de Lucario.

-Bueno no sabría decirlo pero, es algo muy bonito y más si lo amas de verdad-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se tocaba el pecho.

-Que hermoso, y de que más hablaron.

-Hablamos de nuestros sueños.

-¿Y qué sueños tuvieron?

-Los dos soñamos con estar acostados en una misma cama, en nuestra propia habitación, mientras en medio de ambos, una pequeña bebe, hija nuestra, de nombre Elle-dijo haciendo expresiones de encanto.

-Oh pero que tierno, ahora ambos se aman de verdad, y para cuando la boda.

-Tal vez para cuando salga de la prisión.

-Así que será mañana… un momento ¿no crees que es muy rápido?

-Yo no hablaba de ese mismo día, yo quisiese que fuera al menos dentro de 1 mes.

-Ahora si concuerdo vos.

-Bien es hora de dormir hermana-dijo Serena apagando las velas.

-Que aburrida eres hermana, yo no duermo tan temprano-reprocho Korrina a su hermana a la par de Lucario.

-No importa ya es hora de dormir-se mantuvo firme a su palabra la peli-miel.

Las dos procedieron a recostarse en la cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas, Serena se acostó de lado mirando a la parte derecha de la habitación, pero entonces sintió como los brazos de su hermana la rodeaban. La abrazo para dormir junto a ella, mientras que Lucario dormía cómodamente en el… piso.

A la mañana siguiente, justo a las 11 de la mañana, Serena se encontraba en las mazmorras, o al menos en la entrada de las mismas, esperando a que su padre llegue junto a todos los caballeros para liberar a su novio. Desesperada decide ir a donde se encuentre su padre.

Haciendo memoria, Serena se dirige hacia la habitación de estrategias, en donde mantenían una gran mesa, él y sus caballeros, donde daban ideas y opiniones para el bien estar del pueblo. Para su fortuna, él se encontraba solo pareciese que apenas había terminado alguna conferencia entre ellos. Tocando la puerta y recibiendo permiso de su padre, ella entra con algo de enfado hasta que el rey dio una orden.

-Cierren la puerta con la tranca-esa fue la orden que dio.

Haciéndole caso, estos comenzaron a cerrar la puerta y se escuchó el ruido de la cerradura para así mantenerlos a ellos dos solos, sin que nadie los interrumpa.

-Había estado esperando este momento desde el día de ayer, con muchas ansias querida hija-fue el comentario del rey aproximándose a su hija.

-Padre quiero que me digas porque no han liberado al herrero, ya pasaron los tres días-reclamo la princesa.

-Porque ya se encontraron pruebas-las palabras de su padre sorprendieron a la peli-miel, entonces la puerta se escuchó-métanlo.

Abriendo la puerta, se logra apreciar al herrero siendo arrastrado por los caballeros para así meterlo en la habitación. Lo dejaron hincado justo frente al rey.

-Hola preciosa-el rostro del herrero no mostraba ningún temor.

-Ya pueden retirarse-salieron de la habitación rápidamente mientras cerraban con la tranca la puerta.

-Padre que es lo que…-fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Lamento que veas esto hija-se acercó al herrero y lo tomo del cabello-maldito seas imbécil, dime que es esto-dijo sacando de por detrás una capa con el escudo del reino Laverre.

-No lo sé, jamás lo había visto-dijo mientras se retorcía del dolor, pero termino dándole un golpe con la misma el rey.

-No mientas pendejo, se bien que esto te pertenece-dijo gritándole a la cara.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé-se defendió con palabras el herrero.

-Padre basta por favor, eso no es de él-intentó protegerlo Serena.

-Tu guarda silencio hija si no quieres permanecer encerrada en un instituto para doncellas el resto del año-grito con furia hacia Serena-ahora me vas a decir el porqué. Dime para que quisieras asesinar a toda esa gente, ¡dímelo!

-Lysson ya te dije que eso no es mío y no sé de qué estás hablando.

-Ahora me vas a decir que no lo sabes, esto fue encontrado en tu casa el día de ayer, justo cuando empezamos a encontrar pruebas de tu traición.

-Yo no traicione a nadie, soy inocente lo juro.

-No te creo, todos ahí afuera ya quieren verte colgado del cuello, porque saben que tú fuiste el causante de todas estas muertes, y como sabes siempre respondo por mi gente, así que si ellos quieren verte muerto, te verán.

-Padre por favor no lo hagas-suplicó Serena poniéndose de rodillas.

-Ya ves lo que causas, jamás he visto a mi hija de esta forma y por tu culpa, su honor ha sido arrebatado, se está dejando ver como una miserable por ti, maldito traidor, por eso te voy a matar.

-¡Pues mátame!-grito con euforia el herrero.

-No te daré ese gusto imbécil, el que elegirá como ha de ser vuestra muerte no seré yo, será el príncipe Alan.

-Padre no lo hagas te lo ruego, apiádate de mi novio-dijo a cantaros de lágrimas.

-¡Él no es tu novio! Y ya nuca lo será-dijo el rey mientras dejaba en el suelo al herrero.

-Púdrete Lysson, no te hubiera salvado en esa ocasión-dijo en el suelo Ash.

-Él hubiera no existe, ahora estarás en tu celda hasta que llegue el príncipe Alan-dijo el rey mientras ponía su rodilla en su cara.

-Ash estás bien-dijo Serena arrastrándose hasta el herrero.

-Aléjate de esa inmunda rata de alcantarilla, el solo es un plebeyo más que no merece de tus caricias-alejándola de su novio, Serena solo quiere zafarse pero la gran fuerza de su padre se lo impide.

-Enserio que eres un idiota Lysson, tú me diste tu bendición y ahora me la arrebatas, es injusto Lysson, eso es injusto-reprocho el herrero, quien estaba inmóvil por culpa de las cuerdas que tenía en sus muñecas.

-Eso te pasa por pendejo, y no me cansare de decirlo gilipollas-fueron las palabras finales de Lysson para el herrero.

De ese modo, salió de la habitación mientras cargaba a su hija y se llevaba con un gran llanto que solo partía el corazón de ambos hombres.

-Lo lamento mi amor, pero te juro que jamás haría cosa de tal magnitud-fueron las palabras de Ash que cargaba para sí mismo.

-… también me dijeron que fue por su culpa que sucedió la matazón-eran palabras de otro chismoso.

Ahora nos situamos en el pueblo del reino donde, justamente estaba ahí, unos chismosos hablaban mal de Ash en una mesada, pero lo que no sabían era que el dueño de ese lugar era un gran amigo de Ash, hablamos de Brock. Si bien este ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tantos chismes y rumores del herrero, pero ahora que su paciencia llegó al máximo era hora de callar a aquellos chismosos.

-Ya me canse de parloteos, ustedes dos, el herrero es mi amigo y sé que esas son puras falacias por parte de otros engreídos que solo buscan joder al herrero hasta más no poder-fueron las palabras del moreno en defensa de su amigo.

-Si fuera cierto todo eso, porque está en prisión ahora mismo-las palabras del otro llegaron al corazón de Brock y decidió hacer fuerza bruta.

-Fuera de mi local ¡Ahora!-gritó con gran rabia el moreno.

Los otros dos salieron de inmediato dejando en que pensar a Brock, pero sabe que debe haber alguna explicación a todo lo que está sucediendo. La única forma de poder encontrar una explicación concreta de esto era llamar a Clemont acerca de lo sucedido.

Es misma noche, Clemont había ido a casa de Brock para platicar acerca del tema del herrero, era un asunto de gran seriedad, lo malo es que junto a Clemont, había sido acompañado por la costurera May, ya que por cuestiones de hogar, Clemont renta un cuarto en la casa de May, siendo aquí donde también vive su hermanita Bonnie.

-Solo puedo hacerte una pregunta amigo-dijo Brock tomando asiento en la mesa junto a Clemont.

-La que sea Brock, sabes que nunca me ofenderé-respondió el rubio.

-¿Porque viene contigo la costurera?, sé que rentas en casa de ella, pero esto es inaudito-fue la pregunta del moreno.

-Bueno esto es obra de mi hermanita Bonnie, ella quiso que salera con May-respondió un poco apenado el rubio.

-Pero si te molesta mi presencia, yo solo puedo salir de aquí si vos gustas-comentó May.

-No como cree que dejaré a una doncella como vos salir de noche sola, era esa una simple pregunta puesto a que es algo raro e inusual en Clemont-dijo con sencillez el moreno.

-Ahora sí, bueno en cuanto a Ash se trata, se bien él porque está en las rejas-dijo Clemont.

-Cierto eso es algo muy importante, pienso que todos esos rumores no son ciertos-comentó May agregándose a la charla.

-Bueno yo pienso lo mismo, dime que es lo que sabéis Clemont-dijo Brock.

-Lo que pasó fue un mal entendido acerca de que Ash estaba traicionando al reino, pero no es así, su novia me lo contó, ella me dijo que realmente la salvo de aquellos criminales que intentaban asesinarla-argumentó Clemont.

-Lo dices como si la novia de Ash fuese la princesa Serena, pues ella fue a la que intentaron matar-agrego Brock.

-Pues porque es ella, bueno ese no es el punto, hoy en la mañana ya fue sentenciado a estar encerrado en las mazmorras por mucho tiempo tal parece-volvió a argumentar el rubio.

-Y acaso no podéis saber por qué no lo han asesinado, la gente ya quiere su cuello y todos sabemos que el rey siempre os complace en todo, creo que esta no sería una excepción.

-Pues no lo es, solo que el rey no pondrá el castigo de muerte sino el príncipe Alan.

-¿El heredero del reino Laverre?-preguntó May.

-Si así es, no sé el porqué de esa situación pero en verdad que esto pone en peligro a nuestro amigo-dijo Clemont.

-Creo que vos tienes la razón, hay un gran misterio detrás de todo esto, no creo que porque si quieran inculpar al herrero, debe haber algo escondido, algo que ni siquiera es de este reino-argumentó el moreno.

Los tres amigos estuvieron platicando bastante rato, pero ahora no nos centraremos en ellos.

En la región de Kanto podemos observar a un Giovanni que está observando la luz de la luna, pensando, imaginando. En sus pensamientos solo viajaba la idea de volver a ver a su querida esposa.

-Me arrepiento de verdad, yo no quería lastimarte de esa manera-dijo el hombre volviéndose a una pintura de su esposa que estaba en la pared.

-Señor-era Red entrando a la habitación junto al rey-mis hombres ya están preparados, es hora de partir a Kalos. Sabe sigo creyendo que tuvimos que haber esperado un tiempo más-comentó el peli-negro.

-Pero si no vamos a ir al reino Lumiouse, solo iremos a ver cómo está la situación y, también investigaremos si es verdad la información de mi esposa. Además recuerda que Kalos no nos queda ni a un mes de distancia-dijo el rey acercándose a su aliado-sé que ella está ahí, no puedo des aprovechar está gran oportunidad.

-Lo se mi rey, ahora vámonos que Kalos nos está esperando Giovanni-dijo inclinándose el conde.

El rey no pudo hacer nada más que dar una pequeña sonrisa y mirar a la pintura de su esposa. Lo que haya sucedido en el pasado con el rey y Delia, tuvo que haber sido algo majestuoso.

-…con fulgor, si con fulgor, cielos me está costando demasiado-dijo un azabache sentado en su camilla escribiendo con un trozo de pergamino y un poco de tinta que le obsequió Grant para que pudiera contar cada día en el que está viviendo ahí.

El solo pensaba muchas palabras que estuvieran concordes a la faceta de Serena.

-Muy bien he terminado, espero que la canción le fascine. Vamos que bobadas pienso, se perfectamente que le gustará, después de todo es su canción es, solamente para ella-entonces guardó el pergamino para que nadie lo viera-el rey me cree un traidor y no lo soy, vaya que es un mal padre… padre, es cierto mi madre nunca mencionó nada acerca de mi padre, nada realmente, me preguntó que habrá sido de él, o más bien por qué mi madre nunca hablo de ello conmigo.

Esas palabras las dijo con mucho sentimiento y mirando fijamente al techo.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy, saben en las vacaciones me puse a pensar en una dinámica que me permitiera poder comunicarme con ustedes, así que pensé en responder a sus comentarios. Si ya sé que esto ya se hace en otros autores pero pues, me encanta leer sus cometarios y quisiera responderles de alguna forma, también porque tengo a dos seguidores que comentan mucho. Bueno solo responderé a los comentarios del capítulo 5:**

 **albe20: Créeme cuando te digo que las cosas se vienen muy cañones, además que qué la personalidad del rey está hecha para odiarlo, bueno en sí mi plan era que odiaran a la reina, pero veo que he invertido los papeles XD.**

 **AndrickDa2: No te preocupes que no le pasara nada malo a Korrina y a Aria, bueno a Serena tampoco le pasará nada malo así que digamos, a la van a violar, pero si un pequeño sufrimiento. Espera un poco y verás que no querrás que terminé el fic. Igualmente cuídate.**

 **María Fernanda365: Muchas gracias por el halago, espero y lo sigas leyendo y que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado "MariFer" jijiji perdona es que leí tu perfil XD.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí, cualquier duda o cabo suelto, hacédmelo decir en los reviews. Ahora si quieren leer más contenido mío (Tu no albe20, tú ya leíste todo) pueden entrar en mi perfil y ver mis One-Shots más recientes, créanme que les va a encantar.**

 **Bueno sin más preámbulos, hasta la vista Baby.**


	7. El Príncipe Alan

Para celebrar el tráiler de Pokémon Sol y Luna, les traigo un episodio nuevo que espero y os guste. También quisiera decirles y espero me puedan acompañar en mis futuros One-Shots, en donde en uno de ellos serán basados en superhéroes, básicamente será de Marvel ya que Albe20 ha usado a DC (Batman para ser sinceros) yo usaré el contra verso, también uno será basado en el 007 y el ultimo es un crossover en donde lo dividiré en dos partes, pero bueno espero y los esperen.

* * *

 **El príncipe Alan.**

Aunque los novios intentaban llevar una vida "normal" con Serena escabulléndose por las narices de su padre para ver al herrero, afuera en el reino todos anhelaban la cabeza del herrero pero el rey no quería asesinar a su gran amigo. El tiempo pasaba y el príncipe Alan no llegaba y habían transcurrido 29 días y el no daba señas para llegar.

Lysson al ver que no venía el muchacho mando a decir con su padre el motivo solo para tener la respuesta simple de "está de viaje".

 **En alguna parte de Kalos.**

Nos situamos en un bosque a las 12 de la noche en donde en una pequeña tropa de soldados, un voceador y un escudero cenaban a la luz de la luna, pero dentro de la tienda de a campar se encontraba el príncipe Alan meditando cosas mientras sostenía una pantaletas de la princesa. Sus pensamientos eran impuros pero eso no lo detenía, el solo seguía con la prenda en sus manos y pensaba diciendo - tú debes ser mía y de nadie más - eso lo repetía una y otra vez provocando un sudor imparable en su cuerpo.

-Príncipe Alan ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó su escudero quien entró a la tienda muy preocupado por la salud de su príncipe.

-Vete de aquí eso no es de tu incumbencia -grito a todo pulmón al escudero.

El muchacho temeroso salió de la tienda mientras que Alan no dejaba de pensar en la princesa Serena.

-Porque, porque tenías que quitármela Lysson, tu sabias que ella era mía, mi destino y ahora se la regalaste a un sucio herrero quien ahora te ha traicionado. ¿Porque? ¡¿Porque?! -el conflicto dentro del príncipe no cesaba pues se mantenía terco a que la princesa es suya y de nadie más.

La tropa del príncipe alzó el estandarte del príncipe para que no se acercaran los rateros pues así los alejaban. De ese modo se adentraron a sus tiendas para proceder a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, salieron de sus tiendas sorprendidos al ver al príncipe despierto, ya arreglado y sin mal humor.

-Que es lo que están esperando, la villa está a unas horas, será mejor darnos prisa si queremos desayunar algo antes del concurso -dijo alegremente el príncipe y muy contento a sus hombres.

Todos los hombres asintieron contentos al saber que su príncipe los quería demasiado. Salieron lo más rápido posible de ahí con sus corceles y desde el cielo se podía visualizar a un Charizard sobrevolar por encima de ellos. El ambiente era muy pacífico y Alan lo sabía mejor que nadie.

El escudero se acercó lentamente para hablar con el príncipe. Cuando llegó hizo una pregunta rápida para verificar si podía hablar con él.

-Príncipe ¿Puedo hablar con usted? -preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Hum? Ha Shouta, claro que podemos hablar, ven cabalga conmigo -respondió de manera cordial el príncipe.

-Gracias... Solo quería decir algo mi príncipe. ¿Por qué estaba así anoche? -fue la pregunta exclamada por el escudero de Alan.

-Oh eso, verás es algo que me sucede de vez en cuando pero no te preocupes que es solo una que otra vez, no es muy recurrente como para que te espantes tu o los demás -entonces le regalo una sonrisa al moreno.

Pasadas dos horas a lo lejos se podía observar como una pequeña villa estaba a lo lejos de sus vistas, también observaron que ya estaban listos todos los preparativos para llevar a cabo el concurso en donde participaría el príncipe Alan.

Al llegar a la villa nuestros héroes se hospedaron en una posada para desayunar y recobrar fuerzas antes de iniciar el entrenamiento para participar en el concurso.

 **A las afueras de la villa.**

Nos situamos ahora en una cabaña chiquita en donde una mujer de tez morena vivía en paz con sus dos Meowstic, así es, estamos hablando de Olimpia quien ahora misma estaba sentada en una banca cepillando el pelo de sus pokémon. Su labor la hacía con gran delicadeza y paciencia para que el cabello de sus compañeros estuviera bien cuidado.

Mientras cepillaba el cabello veía el futuro, un futuro que no ha cambiado su rumbo en donde podemos apreciar a una Serena arrodillada tomando en brazos a un joven azabache asesinado. Un joven quien ya no tenía aliento alguno para seguir alado de su novia pero lo que nadie notó fue a un señor viendo a aquel muchacho y, frunciendo el ceño, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

La señora dejó de cepillar y comenzó a derramar lágrimas y con voz entre cortante dijo.

-Yo solo quería evitar una guerra, ahora solo me queda esperar como las cosas se caen lentamente pero como siempre digo; "un imperio que es derribado por enemigos, resurgirá, pero uno que se desmorona por dentro se extingue" -dijo la señora cuando escucho que algo se acercaba.

Al paso de los minutos, una carreta apareció y de ella bajaron dos mujeres quienes eran; Valerie y Diantha. Para Olimpia su llegada no era sorpresa pues ella ya sabía que iban a llegar en cualquier momento pero le desagrada su motivo.

-Venimos a hablar contigo -dijo Valerie con tono molesto.

-Por supuesto, vamos pasen ¿Gustan una taza de té? -preguntó la morena a las dos mujeres.

-No es momento de bromas, quiero que nos digas si algo de lo que hemos hecho ha rendido frutos o solo estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo -dijo sin rodeos la reina.

-Para no hacer la historia más larga... no, no ha cambiado nada, todo sigue su curso como siempre -respondió.

-Entonces que se supone que deba hacer, ya he hecho todo lo que pides y nada, no hay frutos de nada.

-¿Quieres cambiar las cosas?

-Por supuesto.

-Deberás seguir lo siguiente al paso de la letra. ¿Entendiste?

-Es que, ya no sé si creer en tus palabras.

-Las ocasiones pasadas no salió nada porque no hiciste las cosas bien, siempre cometiste errores, pero con esto podrás cambiar todo.

-Muy bien, ahora dime cuál es ese plan -dijo Valerie entrando a la casa de Olimpia para que de ese modo explicara el plan del que tanto hablaban.

 **En la villa.**

El príncipe Alan estaba enfrentando a su rival para así poder ganar el concurso de espadas en donde estaba participando. En un momento impreciso Alan flaqueo y su oponente aprovecho el momento para que de ese modo intente ganar. Al ver como estaba en desventaja Alan no pudo evitar comparar al oponente con Ash, el saber que estaba perdiendo ante un estúpido herrero lo hacía hervir de furia y con velocidad regreso a la pelea y comenzó; derecho revés, fue su primer ataque que dirigía, revés, fue el segundo, pata y derecho, fue el tercero, arrebato y codazo, fue su último ataque para que así ganará la batalla.

Al ver lo destrozado que dejó al oponente Alan miró sus manos y se dijo así mismo.

-Pero qué clase de monstruo me estoy convirtiendo –de ese modo soltó la espada y salió corriendo.

-Príncipe regrese –gritó Shouta mientras iba tras él.

Sus demás lacayos del príncipe fueron de él mientras que el príncipe solo pasaba por su cabeza intentar hallar una cura pues desde que inició el viaje no era el mismo, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era asesinar al herrero de la peor forma posible, de ese modo Alan quien ya se había alejado demasiado del pueblo donde estaban, se hincó para pedir misericordia.

-Dios, que más quieres de mí, por favor dímelo, yo, yo ya no puedo con esto, quiero regresar a la normalidad pero ya nada me deja ser lo que era antes –dijo el azabache mientras golpeaba la tierra con su puño pero de repente se despidió del suelo mientras veía todos los arboles desde un ángulo muy lejano.

Era Charizard quien lo había tomado con sus poderosas garras y le dio un rugido para avisarle que deje de comportarse como un idiota.

-Tienes razón pero, por más que intento ser normal no… un momento ahí a lo lejos –dijo Alan mientras apuntaba a algo en específico.

 **En la cabaña.**

-Él está a punto de llegar aquí, desde este punto todo está en sus manos, y recuerden, sigan todo al pie de la letra –dijo Olimpia a las dos mujeres que estaban preparadas para algo.

-Por supuesto. Mi reina yo me encargaré de todo, usted solo cumpla con su parte –dijo la condesa hacia Valerie.

-Muy bien, ahora Olimpia, espero y no sea otra burla –dijo Valerie a la morena.

-No se preocupen, verán como a partir de ahora todo cambiará.

 **Con Alan.**

Posicionándose en su lomo, Alan hace una seña para que su compañero descendiera muy rápido hacia la cabaña en donde se podía apreciar el estandarte de la reina Valerie, fue este el detonante para que el principe diera esas ordenes, mas sabiendo que ella es la enemiga en todo esto.

Con gran fuerza, Charizard cayó justo enfrente de la cabaña para que de ese modo, Alan, bajara del lomo de Charizard y corriera a la cabaña cuando unas voces lo detuvieron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, niño bonito? -dijo un hombre muy alto que parecía ser guardaespaldas de la reina.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar, Charizard hasta cargo de...-fue interrumpido por la condesa.

-Calla. Lucios has hecho un gran trabajo pero deja que entre -dijo la condesa quien estaba en la entrada de la cabaña.

-Pero condesa...

-Ya dije algo y no reproches mis palabras -ordenó la condesa mientras le extendía la mano a Alan para que entrara.

-¿Qué es lo que traman? -preguntó Alan quien no estaba muy convencido de las acciones de Diantha.

-No te vamos a asesinar, solo te queremos ayudar -fue la respuesta de la condesa.

Alan con muchas dudas, accede y entra a la cabaña en donde, para su sorpresa, se topa inmediatamente con Valerie.

-Toma asiento chico, tenemos de que hablar -fueron las palabras de la reina mientras el otro accedía.

-Exijo saber por qué me quieren ayudar y en que -escupió Alan al ojo-morado.

-Sabes siempre has sido un muchacho impaciente, nunca sabes esperar las noticias y, eso no es sano pues te puedes meter en muchos líos -respondió Valerie quien acariciaba a su pequeño Sylveon.

-No me importa, solo exige respuestas ahora.

-Está bien. Sabemos que Ash Ketchum, alias "El Herrero", te ha arrebatado a tu amor incondicional, la princesa Serena.

-Y eso que, no es problema de ustedes.

-Pero si mío -dijo Diantha quien se posicionó detrás del príncipe para que de ese modo, pudiera lentamente tomar los hombros de Alan y haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso.

-Pero que tratas de hacerme -dijo Alan.

-Nada solo quiero relajarte un rato, un chico tan joven como tú no debe estar tan tenso. Dime ¿Has sentido que pierdes el juicio en algún momento? -preguntó Diantha al azabache.

-Bueno pues, si... Pero como saben eso.

-De donde lo sepa no importa, solo quiero ayudarte.

-Pero como.

-Te lo dirá si cumples con estas dos condiciones -dijo interviniendo Valerie.

-Dímelas -fue la respuesta pronta del príncipe.

-Muy bien así se habla: 1) Quiero que mates al herrero.

-Como sabes del herrero... -fue interrumpido Alan inmediatamente.

-Eso no importa, solo quiero que lo mates. 2) Cumple con el capricho de la condesa. -comentó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Y cuál es el capricho se vosotros -dijo el príncipe volviéndose con la condesa.

No respondió nada solo dio un guiño a la reina para que, rápidamente, esta procediera a salir de la cabaña.

-Mira chico, tu eres especial. Desde que vi el retrato que pude observar unos segundos en tu casa, puedo deciros que me habéis robado el corazón -dijo lentamente mientras ponía de pie al príncipe.

-Pero yo recuerdo que la última vez que vos visito mi casa fue hace más de 4 años, antes de que todo es te conflicto iniciara -respondió el azabache un poco sonrojado.

-Exacto, desde aquel entonces me robaste el corazón y si quieres saber cómo matar al herrero, tu solo debes darme al menos 15 minutos de vuestro amor -propuso la condesa al príncipe dejando en duda al otro.

-No sabría que decir... Yo... Acepto -respondió Alan correspondiendo la propuesta de la condesa.

-Muy bien sé que esta no debe ser tu primera vez... ¿O sí? -preguntó curiosa Diantha.

-Por qué clase de niño inocente me tomas -respondió mientras tomaba de la cintura a la mujer de buen cuerpo.

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **A partir de aquí habrá fuerte Lemmon.**

 **Para las personas que no les guste este tipo**

 **De situaciones, saltarse esta escena.**

 **(Vamos que todos vendrán de curiosos).**

Con fuerza, Diantha toma de la cara del príncipe y comienza a besarlo de manera abrupta y sin compasión alguna, esta se encontraba muy excitada pero Alan no se quedaba atrás. El azabache tomo de las caderas a la mujer y lentamente acariciaba los muslos de la misma para que así, obtuviera una erección y comenzará la verdadera acción.

Alejando los labios de Alan, la mujer con gran rapidez se desase del vestido que llevaba puesto y, de ese modo, el azabache igual. Mirando sus cuerpos se unen por un beso lleno de excitación mientras que Alan recargaba a la condesa en un comedor que había cerca y sin perder tiempo Alan toma uno de sus senos y comienza a jugar con el para que lentamente empezara a succionarlo.

Los gemidos de la mujer eran incontenibles pues ella estaba en la cima del placer, el solo hecho de sentir sus labios en su pezón la excitaba. Lentamente la mujer comenzó a escurrir flujos vaginales y esto no pasó desapercibido por Alan, con su mano izquierda y sus dedos; cordial y anular, empezó a frotar sus pliegues vaginales y así sentir en que momento era el preciso.

-Veo que si querías estar conmigo -dijo Alan en el oído de la condesa para mayor excitación.

-Pero lo que más quiero es que te entierres en mí -alentó Diantha.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Alan toma su miembro y lo introduce con gran fuerza. Esperó unos segundos para que su vagina se adaptara y comenzó las embestidas.

El joven parecía tener experiencia con este tipo de cosas, cada embestida era más fuerte siendo estas más dolorosas y los jadeos de Diantha lo hacían notar.

-Eres la mejor Serena... -dijo sin pensar Alan y percatándose de sus palabras, miró a Diantha y detuvo las embestidas.

 **A partir de aquí termina el lemmon.**

* * *

Miró a detalle a la mujer y sus ojos cambiaron de color, con asco y repugnancia quitó a la de encima de él.

-He cumplido ahora dime como matar al herrero -dijo Alan a la condesa.

-Tu no cumpliste... -fue interrumpida antes de terminar su frase.

-Yo he cumplido, me has pedido un poco de mi amor y eso he hecho -comentó el príncipe.

Impresionada por las palabras del azabache se pone de pie y mira a los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Lo que debes hacer primero es llegar al reino Lumiouse, después debes acceder a lo que te pida el rey. Será ahí cuando Serena vendrá a suplicarte y podrás tomar ventaja de ello -dijo a detalle la condesa.

-¿Es todo? -preguntó Alan extrañado.

-No, debes seguir perfectamente este plan y obtendrás la cabeza del herrero... -la condesa dijo un plan muy bien elaborado que hizo a Alan muy feliz.

Pasados 30 minutos, los lacayos de Alan habían dado con Charizard para que después se percataran de la presencia de la reina Valerie.

Al paso de un tiempo, Alan salió de la cabaña y miró feliz a todos sus caballeros reunidos.

-Príncipe que está haciendo con ellos, recuerde que son el... -fue interrumpido Shouta por Alan.

-Mi querido amigo, ellos me han ayudado. Ahora cambiamos el curso, nos dirigimos al reino Lumiouse -ordenó a todos.

-Pero señor Lumiouse queda a 1 mes de viaje -comentó Shouta.

-Es el tiempo preciso que necesito -dijo mirando a Charizard pero con una mirada fría.

 **Con Olimpia.**

-Al fin, el futuro ha sido modificado. Al fin Valerie aprenderá y tendrá su castigo por haber atacado de esa manea Fluxus, el rey de Kanto la liquidará -dijo mientras miraba el futuro a un Ash peleando a la par de Alan y su padre Giovanni.

 **Próximo capitulo:** **La llegada del rey de Kanto, Lysson contra Giovanni.**

* * *

Para terminar, justo para sus madres. Recuerden felicitarlas y decirles cuanto las quieren porque, de no ser por ellas, nosotros no estaríamos aquí. Así que ¡Feliz día de la madres! Y que la pasen bien en compañía de ellas.


	8. ¡Giovanni contra Lysson! Parte 1

¡Giovanni contra Lysson! Parte 1 (La llegada del rey de Kanto)

* * *

-¡¿Pero... quien es usted?! ¡Suélteme!

-Pero princesa Serena, de verdad necesito su ayuda.

-Lo haría pero si de mínimo supiera su nombre.

-Oh cierto, que des-Cortez soy ~ mi nombre es Giovanni, soy el rey de Kanto ~.

Las cosas entre estos dos son muy complicadas, y más si no sabes que es lo que está pasando. Por ello mismo retrocederemos un día atrás, ubicándonos justo en la bahía de Kalos, que se encuentra en la entrada de la región Kalos.

En este lugar un embargamiento estaba a punto de llegar. En aquel gigantesco velero, se encontraba en la punta del mismo, un señor muy alto quien estaba cubierto de neblina espesa. Este señor de ceño imponente, era Giovanni, quien había arribado de Kanto solo en la búsqueda de su esposa, Delia.

Pero por tristeza y como nosotros sabemos, su búsqueda era en vano a menos que él se encontrara con su hijo, Ash Ketchum.

-Mi rey, hemos llegado-dijo su fiel amigo y aliado suyo, Red.

-Gracias Red, pero no estamos en Kanto como para decirme "mi rey", además, recuerda que somos amigos-dijo Giovanni bajando los escalones y llegar al piso del puerto de Kalos.

-Bueno es algo que se quedó conmigo... Al fin llegamos, 1 mes y medio, pero llegamos-suspiro Red junto a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, ahora solo nos queda llegar al reino Lumiouse e ir por Delia. Me preguntó si querrá regresar conmigo a Kanto.

-Por supuesto que va a querer, ella es tu esposa y pienso que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su pelea, no puede estar enojada por siempre-fueron las palabras alentadoras del peli-negro.

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, los dos hombres caminaron junto a sus hombres para comenzar la búsqueda de Delia.

 **En el reino Lumiouse.**

-Entonces dices que tu padre quiere atacar de frente a la barricada de Valerie que está en las costas de Kalos. No es un mal plan-dijo un azabache que compartía una plática con su novia en la celda.

-Bueno yo no opino lo mismo, no sabemos qué tipo de trampa tenga bajo la manga Valerie y de verdad, temo por mi padre-respondió Serena quien estaba sentada en una banca que había en la celda.

Para Ash la posición de Serena era perfecta, gracias a la poca luz del sol que salía a partir de la pequeña ventana que había, le daba un contraste único, gracias a esa luz y a ese ángulo, parecía más que una princesa y más que una reina, parecía un ángel.

-Siempre que te veo, me enamoro más y más de ti Serena-comentó Ash a su novia mientras que ella se sonrojaba un poco mientras se volvía a él.

-Bueno, gracias Ash-entonces lentamente se fue al lugar de su novio-¿Sabes? Sigo soñando con el mismo sueño de aquel entonces.

-Hablas del sueño de nuestra hija. Serena muy pronto saldré de aquí porque no pueden inculparme por siempre, pronto se darán cuenta de que nunca fui un traidor-comentó Ash a su novia mientras la abrazaba.

-Ruego porque sea cierto, de verdad quiero un día ser la madre de tus hijos mi querido Ash.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que piensas lo mismo que yo-lentamente ambos enamorados comenzaron a acercar sus labios pero una extraña sensación cubrió a Ash haciendo que este se aparte de Serena.

-¿Que te sucede mi amor?-preguntó Serena a su novio un poco extrañado por su actitud.

-No lo sé, es como sí... Es como si alguien estuviera cerca de aquí-respondió el herrero mientras temblaba de las manos y se ponía de pie.

-¿Pero quién? Acaso será mi padre-dijo la princesa volviéndose hacia donde la entrada sin detectar a nadie.

-No, no es tu padre... Es una extraña sensación, es como si fuera mi madre pero se bien que no es ella.

-¿De quién se tratará?

 **Con Giovanni.**

-¿Pero que le sucede mi rey?-preguntó Red al ver el estado de su amigo.

-No lo sé, es como si Delia estuviera cerca... Un momento... ¡Delia! No cabe duda, ella está aquí en Lumiouse-de repente aquella cara de miedo que tenía Giovanni, fue removida de inmediato por una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debemos cabalgar lo más pronto posible, Lumiouse está a dos pares de horas de aquí-comentó Red a toda la caballería del rey.

-La disminuiremos a un par-dijo el rey tomando las riendas de su caballo, siendo seguidos por su caballería y por detrás una gran cantidad de pokémon armados.

Continuaron su viaje y aunque eran alrededor de las 12 del día, Giovanni solo tenía en su cabeza llegar a Lumiouse y buscar a fondo a su querida esposa.

 **En el reino Lumiouse.**

-¡Serena! Donde demonios estas-gritaba el rey Lysson mientras buscaba a su hija, Serena.

-Lo lamento padre, aquí estoy-respondió la princesa mientras se inclinaba y tomaba de su vestido para poder disculparse con su padre.

-Donde Dittos andabas... Sabes que, mejor olvídalo. Necesito que te arregles y te pongas tu mejor vestido, han adelantado una visita-comentó el rey a su hija mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras.

-Está bien padre, pero ¿Se podría saber quién llega al castillo?-preguntó la princesa.

-Por supuesto, hoy nos visita el rey de Kanto, Giovanni, creo ya haberos contado algún cuento de vos-fue la respuesta de Lysson.

-Oh por supuesto que lo sé, es más he leído de aquel bélico caballero que conquistó toda Kanto él solo, además sé que nadie sabe su apellido, solo hay un estandarte con una "R" en representación de su nombre y es por eso que se caracteriza de los demás-respondió impresionada e impactada Serena.

-Exacto hija, además esta sería una gran ventaja para nosotros ya que podríamos convencerlo de aliarse con nosotros para ganar este conflicto, por ello mismo necesito que estés bien presentada, de ese modo si el llegase a tener un hijo...-fue interrumpido por Serena momentáneamente.

-Seguiros con ese cuento, primero el príncipe Alan y ahora un príncipe que ni tu ni yo, sabemos siquiera si existe. Además yo no pienso dejar de amar a mi querido herrero-fue el comentario de Serena hacia su padre.

-Ya os he dicho que ese herrero se pudrirá en esa cárcel ya que nunca vino Alan. Tu destino es casarte con alguien que yo elija para ti y es así como debe de ser niña. Ahora ve a tu alcoba y poneros un vestido decente, y es una orden-exclamó Lysson a su hija pero ella de mala gana se alejó de ese lugar y se fue a su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Serena solo tomo parte de la falda de su vestido con sus manos, con gran fuerza las estrujo y solo mostraba gran enojo al comentario de su padre.

-Ya Serena cálmate, tu amas a Ash y él te ama a ti, no hay pierde contigo. Solo deberéis de convencer a vuestro padre de que lo saquen-esas palabras las dijo en voz baja.

-¡Serena!-grito nuevamente su padre.

-Ya voy. Carajo-con aquel vocabulario solo Pikachu e Eevee se quedaron perplejos-que, una princesa no siempre tiene buen vocabulario.

De mismo modo comenzó a quitarse los cortes junto al vestido para que así tome uno nuevo. Cuando quedó desnuda al 100, ella solo miró hacia donde estaba su vestido y lentamente empezó a vestirse. El ver su silueta delgada solo pensaba "¿le gustará mi cuerpo a Ash?", entonces sacudió la cabeza y dejo eso por la paz.

Ya una vez vestida, tomó a Eevee en sus brazos y Pikachu subió a su hombro, de ese modo bajaron con sus padres. Serena iba acariciando a su pequeña Eevee para distraerse un rato, ya una vez en pasillo principal, en donde estaba su familia, decidió dejar a su pokémon.

Uniéndose con sus hermanas, ella simplemente vio como su padre iba a dar un informe, y no solo a ellas también a todos sus caballeros.

-Como todos saben el día de hoy vendrá el rey Giovanni, el rey de todo Kanto, solo debo decir que tenemos que mostrar una buena atención al rey y a todos sus caballeros ya que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Por ello mismo he iniciado este orden para que todo esté listo hasta su llegada; Grant, necesito que dupliques la seguridad y quiero que recibas al rey desde que crucen los muros del castillo; Grace, quiero que ayudes a todas las mucamas a tener todo lo indispensable para vuestros invitados, todo esto junto a Korrina; Aria, quiero que vayas al pueblo y verifiques que todo esté en perfecto estado, no quiero ver mercados negros, no quiero inconformidades y mucho menos, alborotadores del herrero, esto junto a Serena-dijo con una gran voz autoritaria.

-Por supuesto mi rey, entonces iniciare de inmediato. Con su permiso majestad-dijo Grant inclinándose hacia la reina-princesas.

-Por supuesto, bueno yo iniciaré de inmediato igual-fue el comentario de Grace hacia su esposo mientras llamaba a Korrina para que fuera con ella, de mismo modo, Lucario fue detrás de ella.

-Muy bien padre. Vamos Serena, hay que darnos prisa-recomendó la peli-rosa.

-Creo tienes razón lo mejor será apresurarnos-respondió Serena mientras esta solo llevaba con ella a sus pokémon.

De manera instantánea, las dos hermanas se fueron corriendo a un carruaje y fueron al pueblo. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando el rey mando a llamar a alguien.

-Greninja, necesito de vuestra ayuda. Quiero que vayas al pueblo y vigiles a mis hijas, no me perdonaría si algo les llegase a pasar-fue ahí que Greninja asintió y salió del castillo para ir detrás de las princesas-no hay mejor guardián que un pokémon entrenado por el herrero.

Cuando aquel pokémon pasó la puerta, Lysson no tardó mucho para ir a hacer su trabajo como Rey en ese castillo.

 **Con Giovanni.**

Las horas para el rey pasaban volando, no tenía otra cosa en su mente solo la imagen de su esposa. El ya ansiaba poder pedirle perdón acerca de lo que hizo y demostrarle lo mucho que estaba arrepentido de sus actos, de ese modo, las palpitaciones en su corazón eran más y más rápidas y no solo eso, perdía el aliento pues pensar que no lo perdonara era como clavarle una estaca al corazón.

-Mi rey, Lumiouse está a media hora de aquí debemos continuar este paso si queremos llegar con el rey...-instantáneamente fue interrumpido por Giovanni.

-No llegaremos al palacio del reino, de inmediato buscaremos a Delia, ese es mi objetivo principal y no descansaré hasta que la encontremos-el rey tiró de sus riendas más fuerte y todos sus caballeros lo siguieron.

 **Con Serena y Aria.**

-¿Seguro que ya no necesita más?-preguntaba una Aria muy servidora.

-No princesa usted siga con vuestro camino, yo ya estoy satisfecho con su ayuda-respondió un señor encargado de una pequeña tienda de verduras.

-Muy bien pero cuídese mucho-el señor solo respondió de manera afirmativa y de mismo modo, esta se fue acercando a su hermana.

-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo una distraída Serena que solo jugaba con Pikachu e Eevee.

-Me fue muy bien, pero necesito un poco más de tu ayuda que de este modo no terminaremos nunca-regaño la hermana mayor a la peli-miel.

-Bueno si así me lo pides, solo dime en donde comienzo.

-Así se dice, tenía planeado que comenzaras en el mercado cerca del... UPS, no debí decir eso.

-No os preocupéis hermana, es tan solo una casa, dolería si él siguiera viviendo ahí-comentó de manera madura Serena.

Despidiéndose y quedándose de ver en un preciso lugar, dando paso para que Serena ayudara también con lo susodicho.

 **Con Lysson.**

El rey advirtió rápidamente a su esposa que bajaría con el herrero de manera inmediata, esto a manera de advertirle que ya no tendrá oportunidad alguna con su hija ya que alguien muy importante estaba a punto de llegar. Para Lysson no le importaba si el mismísimo rey se interesaba en su hija, con tan solo la alejase de Ash Lysson estaría más contento que antes.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras oscuras imaginaba como ha de estar sufriendo el herrero, pues no sabe nada ya que desde que lo metió ahí dentro jamás lo ha ido a visitar, se lo imaginaba hambriento y solitario, esto a medida de que no tiene ninguna otra compañía ahí abajo.

Ya estando por el corredor, el rey tomó una antorcha y caminó hasta lo que es la celda del herrero. Ya estando a pocos metros de la misma, Lysson quedó perplejo al ver que el herrero seguía intacto desde la última vez que lo vio. Caminó rápido hasta la celda y grito con suma fuerza.

-¿Cómo es que no sufres?-fueron las palabras exclamadas por Lysson mientras sujetaba de los barrotes de la celda.

-Oh eres tú, bueno antes que nada, buenos días...-fue interrumpido muy rápido por Lysson además que este lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo a el azotándolo en los barrotes.

-No intentes jugar conmigo, responde ahora, que es lo que has hecho para seguir intacto.

-Bueno pues eso es algo privado y que pues ni solo yo lo hago-bromeo con el rey.

-Sabes ya me canse, solo vine rápido a deciros que vuestra ex-novia, mi hija, podría estar ya muy lejos de vos. El día de hoy nos visitara el más grande de los reyes y si es necesario, Serena se casará con él-terminando su oración y soltó al herrero pues su gesto ya era uno distinto.

-Eres un hijo de puta, como te atrevéis de hacer dicha barbaridad. Pero sabéis, no importa que tan forzada la cases o que tanto la castigues, se perfectamente que ella me ama y yo a...-de inmediato el herrero se desmayó abruptamente y perdió el conocimiento.

Lysson no supo que hacer, el realmente quería ayudarlo pero a la vez quería abandonarlo en ese momento. Sus pocos lazos que tenía guardados como amigos, los dejo salir y de manera inmediata pidió ayuda a los guardias para poder entrar.

 **Con Giovanni.**

-Red siento que si está aquí-comentó Giovanni quien apenas había entrado junto con sus hombres a Lumiouse, también estaban acompañando a estos Grant y compañía.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder Giovanni, dígame donde queda el pueblo-preguntó Red a Grant.

-Bueno el pueblo queda a unos quince minutos de aquí en aquella dirección, y si se dirigen hacia allá las princesas Serena y Aria podrán ayudarlos ya que están haciendo labores en ese lugar-comentó el moreno.

-Gracias, venga mi rey hay que darnos prisa.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Red tomó la delantera junto a Giovanni y se dirigieron al pueblo más cercano.

"Delia, al fin después de tantos años lograré volver a verte. Espero de verdad que me puedas perdonar", eran las palabras elegidas por Giovanni en su mente mientras cabalgaba más y más rápido.

El pueblo se podía ver desde el horizonte y esto solo alegraba tanto a Giovanni, como su corazón. Al fin después de tantos años lograría ver a su esposa y lo único que pasaba por su mente era como la abrazaría, besaría y rogaría por su perdón.

Cuando toda la caballería logró llegar a su destino, Giovanni no perdió ni un solo segundo. Saltando de su caballo llamó a su fiel amigo Persian, quien de inmediato reaccionó y fue detrás de su entrenador.

-Tú cubre toda la zona norte de aquí, yo me ocupare de la zona sur-ordenó Giovanni a su amigo.

-Muy bien mi rey, solo recuerde, las princesas de este reino se encuentran aquí y le podrían ser de mucha ayuda-comentó Red como en dato curioso.

No perdieron ni un segundo y fue que Giovanni y Red saldrían en busca de Delia. Ambos corrieron, buscaron y preguntaron en todos los lugares posibles.

Giovanni comenzaba a perder el juicio ya que no tenía éxito alguno, de mismo modo tomó la iniciativa de tomar asiento tan solo un momento para poder pensar con claridad. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza en ese preciso momento. No sabía que hacer hasta que, su mente pienso esa chispa y recordó las palabras de su amigo Red.

"Las princesas de este reino se encuentran aquí y le podrían ser de mucha ayuda".

-Tiene razón, ellas podrían decirme donde esta Delia-sin nada que perder, el rey llamó a su Persian para ir en busca de las princesas.

Preguntó a personas del lugar, cada una con una respuesta negativa, así fue hasta que.

-Disculpe, perdonadme las molestias pero... No sabéis donde se encuentran las princesa de vuestro reino-preguntó a un moreno dueño de una taberna.

-Habla de las princesas Aria y Serena. Bueno a la princesa Aria no la he visto por aquí pero, la princesa Serena está justa a unas tres cabañas de aquí por esta dirección... Mire ahí está-respondió el joven muy amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, podría decirme cual es vuestro nombre para un día recompensarlo.

-Bueno mi nombre es Brock.

-Muy bien Brock, algún día no muy lejano tendrás una gran recompensa por esto.

El moreno quedó perplejo ya que no sabía a lo que se refería, pero por otro lado Giovanni no perdió ni un segundo más. Corrió lo más rápido que podía y llegó al fin con la princesa.

De ese modo es como llegamos al principio de nuestra historia.

-¡¿Pero... quien es usted?! ¡Suélteme!

-Pero princesa Serena, de verdad necesito su ayuda.

-Lo haría pero si de mínimo supiera su nombre.

-Oh cierto, que des-Cortez soy ~ mi nombre es Giovanni, soy el rey de Kanto ~.

-Su alteza-la princesa se inclinó rápidamente para saludar al gran rey del que tanto había leído.

-Princesa, no debería hacer eso. Solo os quisiera pedirle un minúsculo favor-de ese modo la princesa se puso de pie.

-Dígame mi rey, yo veré si puedo serle de gran ayuda.

-Verá estoy de visita en vuestro reino solo por una cosa, estoy en la búsqueda de una persona en específico. Su nombre es Delia.

-Déjeme ver, Delia... Delia... No sabría responder a vuestra pregunta ya que conozco muchas Delia, entre una de ellas es la madre de mi novio pero dudo que sea ella.

-Para que pueda familias arla ella tiene el cabello rojo y unos ojos cafés.

-Para ser sinceros, creo que podría... No, es imposible. Sabe a lo mejor y mi padre el Rey Lysson pueda ayudarle.

-Pero necesito encontrarla lo antes posible.

-No se preocupe, mi padre la encontrará demasiado rápido-fue en ese instante que el rey decidió tomar la palabra de la princesa.

Antes de dirigirse al palacio, Giovanni mando a Persian en busca de Red y poder regresar al palacio juntos. Pasados 20 minutos llegó el peli-negro junto a toda la tripulación y sorpresivamente Aria venía con ellos.

-¿La encontró mi rey?-preguntó Red a Giovanni.

-Aun no, pero la princesa Serena me ha dicho que el rey de aquí podría sernos de mucha ayuda.

-Bueno será mejor apresurarnos-entonces vio una cabellera color miel y pensó instintivamente en la princesa y decidió ir a saludarla-Que tal princesa Serena...-al ver gran hermosura de la princesa, el conde quedó perplejo ya que nunca había visto algo así cayendo, de manera muy rápida, rendido a los pies de Serena.

-Hola que tal... Como dice que se llama.

-Mi nombre es Red Cornelius Hendrickson Wulfric Brian tercero, princesa-dijo todo su nombre completo en tono de un caballero recibiendo órdenes.

-Bueno Red Cornelius Hendrickson Wulfric Brian tercero, hay algún apodo que tenga para no decir todo su nombre-comentó dulcemente la princesa.

-Bueno el rey siempre me dice Red.

-Muy bien, Red, es hora de partir a mi hogar.

El peli-negro afirmo y después subió a su caballo, mientras que Aria y Serena dieron paso a subir a su carruaje.

En el camino Aria no dejaba de molestar a Serena con que el conde Red le ha puesto el ojo, es algo que en verdad le molestaba a Serena ya que ella amaba a Ash y si el conde le llegase a decir algo a su padre, ella sería inmediatamente alejada de su novio y siendo comprometida a la fuerza.

-Pero en serio Serena, le gustaste y no puedes negar que es muy atractivo-comentó Aria.

-Lo se hermana, de verdad que lo sé pero... Conocí a Ash y él me ha proclamado ya su amor y se perfectamente que será eterno.

-Espera... Te refieres a que...

-No seas inmadura hermana, él no ha pensado ni de manera remota en hacer eso y, la única vez que llegó a tocarme de más fue por un accidente. De ahí en fuera nunca lo ha vuelto a hacer, pero pienso que si mi padre me llegase a casar con el conde Red, como cualquier hombre lo primero que haría conmigo, o mejor dicho, con mi cuerpo sería tener sexo-las palabras de Serena hicieron sentir mal a Aria.

-Creo que en esta ocasión, te apoyo hermana.

Las muchachas solo se abrazaron en la espera de llegar pronto al palacio.

-Realmente es una princesa muy hermosa, no es nada que no encaje con vos, además que nunca te he visto con alguien así.

-Solo espero y llegue a corresponder mis sentimientos.

-Aunque la oí decir que tiene novio, creo que si llegas a decirle algo a su padre y ve todos tus atributos, lo más probable es que termine otorgándote la mano de su hija.

-Creo que tienes razón, solo me queda hablar con el rey Lysson.

Los dos hombres siguieron con su camino pero Red no dejaba de pensar en la princesa...

 **Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

Que tal amigos, les traigo este capítulo lleno de emociones y la verdad es que está bastante largo y si bien, pude haberles traído las dos partes pero ya quería mostrarles el producto final de la primera parte.

Un anuncio que quiero dejar es que en el próximo capítulo les dejaré la ficha de presentación de mis futuros One-Shot, espero de verdad que me puedan apoyar con estas historias.

Solo me queda decir, dejen sus reviews y esperen el próximo capítulo.

P.D. Alguien sabe qué pasó con Andrick, es que desde hace tiempo que no lo veo por aquí.


	9. ¡Giovanni contra Lysson! Parte 2

Nos encontramos en el reino de Lumiouse, en donde la tensión era el sentimiento gobernante en estos momentos. El rey de Kanto, Giovanni, se dirige al castillo del rey para tener una pequeña charla de conveniencia para el rey. Sin embargo, Serena está preocupada porque el acompañante del rey, el conde Red, le ha puesto el ojo y si su padre se llegase a enterar de ello, no dudara en dar su mano en matrimonio. Además que Giovanni no aguanta por saber el paradero de su esposa, cuál es su objetivo y la razón por la que se encuentra ahí.

-Ya no estamos tan lejos-comentó Aria haciéndole saber a Serena mientras ella solo cierra los ojos.

-Mi rey, parece ser que ese es el castillo-comentó con certeza el conde.

-Por supuesto mi amigo-dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba con más fuerza las riendas del caballo y sus demás hombres lo seguían junto a los pokémon.

* * *

 **¡Giovanni vs Lysson! Parte 2: (La Guerra, El Padre y El Hijo).**

* * *

A lo lejos del palacio, un hombre, el voceador, gritaba sin cesar dando la llegada al rey Giovanni mientras que Lysson, Grace y Korrina esperaban su llegada en la puerta de entrada al palacio.

Un carruaje llegó primero bajándose del primero Aria. Serena por otra parte estaba en shock, no sabía si bajar o quedarse en el carruaje ya que en estos momentos, el conde Red es un peligro.

-Vamos Serena, baja-dijo con sutileza su hermana mientras le extendía su mano.

Sin tener de otra acepta su gesto y baja del carruaje. Desgraciadamente tropieza con su zapatilla y antes de caer al piso, la sostuvo con gran fuerza desde la cintura hasta sus manos, atrayéndola así hasta su pecho. Era Red quien alcanzó a sostenerla pero por impulso, Serena se alejó de él.

-Mu...muchas gracias conde-dijo entre nerviosa y fría la princesa.

-No tiene nada de que agradecer princesa-al ver la expresión de Red, Grace lo supo, el conde se enamoró de Serena.

Por otra parte Giovanni llegó caminando y habló directamente a Lysson-Necesito hablar de algo muy serio con vos, así que debemos de cuestionarlo en un lugar más... A solas-comentó frío y certero el rey.

-Muy bien rey, se dónde lo haremos de la mejor forma. Mientras tanto a sus hombres se les serán previstos alimentos-respondió Lysson mirando a Grace y al rey por separado.

-Se lo agradezco-entonces fue invitado por Lysson a entrar y seguirlo hasta su solar ubicado detrás de los jardines.

Red por su parte sabía que debía quedarse a esperar al rey y no tuvo otra opción más que irse directo a la cocina junto a sus amigos caballeros del rey para comer.

-No creas que te iras-dijo Grace directamente a Serena.

-¿Porque no? Ya ayude a mi padre en lo que habéis pedido creo que tengo el...-fue interrumpida por su madre.

-No intentes escapar, ya me he dado cuenta de lo pasa y ahora mismo quiero que vos atienda como rey el conde Red, hija no sabéis la grata oportunidad que le estáis brindando a vuestro padre-entonces miró de reojo la puerta de las mazmorras y respondió.

-Está bien madre creo... Creo que no hay otra opción, ya es irrevocable que mi amado herrero se quedará allá abajo en las mazmorras por siempre-cada palabra que decía le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos e intentaba ahorrarse las lágrimas para otro momento.

-Hija, sé que lo amas, pero es por el bien de vuestro reino-entonces le dio la espalda a su madre y continuó su camino a la cocina.

-Madre, el primer amor nunca se olvida-dijo sabiamente Aria.

-Tienes razón hija mía, tienes razón.

-Un momento, se supone que para decir una reflexión ya debiste de haber pasado por el mismo momento. Significa que Aria, ya se enamoró-dijo picara Korrina mientras ruborizaba a Aria.

-Bueno... Bueno lo acepto, si ya me enamoré pero jamás diré de quien-entonces rieron su madre y hermana.

-Su reino es muy estable y aunque no tuve el tiempo de comprobarlos, siempre escuché que lo amaban sus súbditos rey Lysson-dijo Giovanni entrando a una habitación considerablemente grande en donde el rey parecía estudiar sus propias decisiones para el bien de su reino.

-No sabría yo explicarlo pero, eso dicen-soltó una risa el rey y caminó a un mapa muy curioso y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Estudia usted a Britania?-escupió directo y Lysson se acercó a él.

-Un poco, solo investigo un poco de la resistencia y ferocidad de los caballeros sacros que hay en el reino de Lionés. Aunque se sabe que últimamente han estado en malos términos con los ciudadanos de ese reino y más desde la traición de los legendarios **Siete Pecados Capitales** -respondió sincero el rey.

-Entiendo su punto y creo que es una fabulosa idea el haber hecho eso, jamás se había cruzado por la cabeza. Aunque yo un día logré conocer en persona a **Meliodas El Dragón de la Ira**.

-Suena algo interesante pero en donde lo conoció.

-Fue un día que visité Lionés junto a mi esposa, el gran maestro Zaratras que en paz descanse, nos recibió con grandes honores y fue ahí donde lo conocí. Bajo, rubio y con una personalidad única **Meliodas** nos presentó a otros caballeros sacros como al actual maestro Dreifuz, hermano de Zaratras, fue muy gentil con vosotros. Ese día no solo conocí al rey de Lionés, conocí a muchas personas como a sus hijas del rey. Y sabes, aunque muchos dicen y corren rumores de que yo soy un rey único, el hecho de la existencia de Arturo Pendragon me deja inquieto-Giovanni bajó la mirada y espero respuesta.

-Arturo... Si creo haber escuchado de él, aunque me dejo una pequeña duda-al oír esa oración, Giovanni sonrió un poco, pues ya había logrado su objetivo y, delicadamente, se volvió a Lysson.

-Es acerca de mi esposa, ¿No es así?-el peli-naranja asintió-todos siempre

Feliz, mi esposa me abandonó una noche de lluvia, ese día discutimos ya que hice algo de lo que me arrepiento. Desde entonces la estoy buscando hasta qué...-dejó en suspenso a Lysson.

-¿Hasta qué?-respondió con intriga.

-Mi amigo Red encontró su paradero. Lysson amigo, necesito de vuestra ayuda, su hija Serena me informó que usted me puede ayudar ya que ella está aquí-sorprendido Lysson meditó y respondió.

-Te ayudaré en lo que sea mientras unas fuerzas conmigo...

-"La comida está deliciosa pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme que estarán hablando Giovanni y Lysson"-ahora nos situamos con Red quien se encontraba terminando de comer y algo alejado de sus hombres.

-¿Te gustó?-esa voz, él sin duda la conocía y se volvió a ella y se topó con un par de ojos color azul.

-Serena, digo, princesa Serena. Que malos modales, por supuesto estuvo delicioso, me encantó. Quien fuese el cocinero una felicitación ya que todo estuvo bien pero... ¿Por qué mis hombres comieron algo diferente princesa?-respondió Red muy simple y Serena no evitó sonrojarse.

-Bueno es que, yo hice la comida. Era para mi padre pero quise hacer una excepción y, gracias por los cumplidos-dijo apenada Serena y Red solo sonrió un poco-puedo hacerle una pregunta Conde.

-Usted escupa y yo limpio-respondió Red haciéndole algo de gracia a Serena.

-¿A qué se debe su visita?-hasta entonces, el momento de ser alegre cambio a serio, el lugar para ellos se hizo silencioso y tenso.

-Venimos en busca de la esposa del rey Giovanni, su nombre es Delia, Delia Ketchum-para Serena le llegaron tres incógnitas a la cabeza.

Uno, se sentía feliz pues había oportunidad de que Ash saliera de la cárcel ya que no cabe duda de que esa tal Delia se trate de la mamá del herrero.

Dos, como se lo tomaría Ash. Si bien él podría llegar a asimilarlo, tardará un tiempo pero la más importante.

Tres, como se tomaría todo esto Giovanni. Ella ha leído bastante sobre el rey de Kanto y si hay algo que no le gusta, hace lo peor, pero le asusta la idea de que si no se toma bien lo de Delia, enferme o algo peor, por otra parte estaba Ash. Él siempre le dijo que su madre nunca habló de su padre, eso haría razonable que Giovanni no sepa nada de la existencia de Ash y existe la posibilidad de que este se enoje con su padre por aprisionarlo, dando finalmente el fin al reino Lumiouse.

-Te cuento algo Red-comentó Serena muy seria y mirando a los ojos del peli-negro.

-Soy todo oídos princesa.

-Si esta tal Delia es quien creo que es... Sé dónde está-respondió la peli-miel dejando atónito al conde.

-Mejor asegurémonos de que es la Delia de la que hablamos, mi Delia tiene cabello rojizo y ojos cafés, también es algo alta-explicó Red a detalle y Serena se quedó sin palabras.

-Tu Delia sabía hacer trabajos de herrero-preguntó para dejar más en claro todo.

-Así es, ya que su padre era humilde y trabajaba para la aldea en donde ella nació. Le dicen Pueblo Paleta.

-Red, si es la misma Delia.

-¿Enserio? Entonces no te quedes sentada ahí, vamos con el rey Giovanni-saltó de la silla campante y con ánimos quiso correr hasta que se percató que la princesa no lo seguía además que se puso algo triste.

Regresando con ella, se pone de cuclillas hasta quedar a su misma altura ya que estaba sentada y con su dedo índice toca su barbilla y habla-¿Hay algo detrás de todo esto, verdad?

-Delia murió hace varios años.

-Es una broma no es cierto.

-No, no lo es pero...-cuando terminó Red puso mayor atención a las palabras de Serena.

-Pero que, linda.

-El rey Giovanni es padre de un barón de mi misma edad. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum y es hijo de Delia Ketchum...

-¿Una alianza?

-Si, una alianza. Creo que debes estar enterado acerca de los acontecimientos que están acechando a Kalos, pero necesito aliados para vencer a Valerie y aunque el rey Sycamore de Fluxus está en pláticas, aún no tengo nada. Hace como un mes, Valerie atacó mi reino y murieron muchos niños y yo, estoy lleno de rabia por ello-para entonces, Lysson se sentó en su escritorio.

-Entiendo y comprendo tu punto Lysson, y aunque esto no es de mi incumbencia, si ella está aquí este fue su hogar por 16 años, entonces no hay de otra más que aceptar tu petición-tomó asiento justo frente al peli-naranja y escuchó lo siguiente.

-Cuál es su nombre-dijo para ver si la recordaba o tenía que buscarla.

-Se llama Delia Ketchum-antes de sus palabras, Lysson jugaba con una bola de cristal hasta que escuchó ese nombre, la tiró al piso.

-¿Estás seguro? Si conozco a una mujer así... O bueno, conocí-comenzando a divagar, Giovanni no entendió a que se refería.

-Habla con mayor claridad por favor, y si, ella se llamaba así, porta mi apellido y aparte, como referencia, conociéndola debe de tener algún puesto de herrería, su padre siempre fue un gran herrero y su madre siempre fue una gran cosechadora de bayas-sin palabras, Lysson buscó la manera de explicarlo pero no había otra escapatoria.

-Lysson, ella murió hace 3 años, enfermó y fue sepultada ya que siempre atribuyó al palacio-la mirada en negación de Giovanni también tenía algo, lágrimas de dolor, se sentía culpable, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados pero algo lo despertó-pero hay algo que debes saber.

-Dímelo, no importa que sea, mientras se trate de ella, dilo.

-Tuvo un hijo, ella nunca salió con ningún hombre así que pienso debe ser tuyo.

-No intentes jugar con mis sentimientos.

-No lo hago, él se llama Ash, Ash Ketchum y heredó los dones de sus abuelos pero él está en las mazmorras del palacio.

-¿Por qué? Es un chico rebelde, no obedece, Roba.

-Nada de eso Giovanni, él siempre trabajó por su cuenta, tenía mi apoyo y el de mis hijas hasta que nos escupió en la cara, Ash Ketchum muy vulgarmente traicionó su reino.

-Bueno, yo no sé qué decir ya que, no lo conozco y no sé si sea igual a mí, déjame verlo y al final yo juzgaré si realmente quiso hacerlo.

-Giovanni no por ser tu hijo está perdonado aunque, hace poco desmayo, no sé por qué.

-Con mayor razón debo entrar a verlo.

-No lo harás, está sentenciado a muerte.

-Si está sentenciado a muerte, ¿Porque sigue vivo?

-Porqué él era mi amigo.

-Lysson déjame verlo, es mi hijo, no lo conozco, debo hacerlo ya que es lo único que me queda.

-Está bien.

Con velocidad, Giovanni y Lysson caminaron hasta la entrada de las mazmorras, por el camino se hallaban a caballeros de Giovanni, pero los hacía a un lado. Mientras que Red y Serena seguían platicando, no obstante, se percataron de ambos hombre caminar hasta las mazmorras.

-Ya lo sabe-comentó Red mientras le hacía señas a Serena para ir tras ellos.

Siguiéndolos, caminaban un poco menos rápido que ellos por detrás suyo, luego, sin darse cuenta alguna, sus hermanas de Serena también comenzaron a seguirlos y hasta el final su madre.

-Llegamos, ahora, solo tendrás...-fue interrumpido por Giovanni.

-No hay tiempo, tengo que conocerlo, charlar con él y averiguar que tanto se parece a mí.

-Entiendo-dijo algo enojado el otro.

Abriéndole paso a Giovanni, este baja las escaleras hasta llegar a lo más profundo de ahí.

-Pikachu, me siento raro, desde que comencé el día todo mi ser se siente, raro, no sé cómo decirlo-hablaba Ash junto a Pikachu, ya que este fue dejado ahí para que le hiciera un poco de compañía a Ash después del desmayo.

De entre las sombras, Giovanni escuchó una voz muy joven. Se asomó un poco y vio a un muchacho, sentado junto a un roedor amarillo, al cual abrazaba con mucho cariño.

-Disculpa, buena tarde, ¿Tu eres Ash?-dijo lenta y penosamente el castaño.

-¿Quién habla?-preguntó el azabache mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo lamento, yo soy Giovanni, soy el rey de Kanto y vengo buscando a un tal, Ash Ketchum-salió de entre las sombras y se paró enfrente de la jaula.

-Soy yo, pero, porque alguien como usted, busca alguien como yo-dijo Ash y Giovanni abrió la puerta con una llave que le dio un caballero que estaba en la entrada de las mazmorras.

-Solo busco a mi esposa y tu rey me dijo que tú me ayudarías, ya que tú sabes quién es.

-Por el rey de Kanto, lo que sea.

-Ella se llama, Delia.

-¿Delia? Así se llama mi... Espera tu eres su esposo, significa que...-estirando sus brazos para recibirlo.

-Si Ash, yo soy tu padre, y tú eres mi hijo.

-¿Si tengo un padre?

-Y yo tengo un hijo.

-¿Papá?

-Hijo-derramando lágrimas, Ash camina lentamente hacia Giovanni.

-Es que ella nunca...

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me dijo nada-el cálido abrazo de su padre lo hizo sentir bien, con timidez, corresponde el abrazo y se parte en lágrimas.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca y no se separaron por un largo rato, por ello mismo, Pikachu decidió dejarlos a solas.

-Como sabemos que somos parientes realmente-cuestionó Ash separándose del rey.

-Eres idéntico a tu madre, además que ese cabello alborotado es idéntico al mío-dijo Giovanni mientras le alborotaba aún más su cabello.

-Gracias, aunque ella nunca te mencionó.

-Lo imaginé, es que ella escapó del valle plateado donde vivíamos ambos, ya que no soportó el verme con otra mujer y supo que anteriormente ya me veía con ella, por ello me dijo mentiroso y escapó pero nunca imaginé que tuviese un hijo.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, yo nací en un velero, ya que antes de Kalos, dijo mi madre que estuvimos en Jotho por un tiempo.

-Ahora entiendes que si eres sangre de mi sangre.

-Solo no entiendo porque hablas de mi madre como si ya...-Giovanni le tapó la boca con su dedo y cerrando los ojos, responde.

-Aún me cuesta asimilarlo, pero no te apures, yo seguiré aquí y te prometo sacar de aquí hijo, tenemos que regresar a Kanto, debes conocer el palacio, tu hogar, debes hacer muchas cosas conmigo, ya que eres mi hijo, mi heredero y mi familia.

-El rey no me dejará salir y aunque todo eso si lo quiera hacer, tengo una tienda que mantener, entrenadores que atender y lo más importante, una novia a la cual complacer.

-¿Tienes novia hijo mío?

-Sí, es la princesa Serena, yo la amo y ella a mí.

-Pero antes que todo, cuéntame todo acerca de tu traición.

-Claro, por donde comenzar... Yo jamás traicione y nunca traicionare a mi reino, pero ellos me tendieron una trampa. Ahora estoy sentenciado a morir a manos de otro bruto que no es mi rey.

-Hay dos cosas que aun no entiendo, el otro bruto y quienes hicieron tu emboscada.

-Quienes me hicieron la emboscada fueron los caballeros de la reina Valerie, más bien fue un mal entendido. Yo estaba recolectando bayas junto a mi Sceptile y escuché que estaban atacando a alguien. Salí a asomarme y eran ellos atacando a mi novia Serena, ahora estoy aquí, cumpliendo una sentencia por salvar a mi novia y quien es el otro bruto me refiero al príncipe Alan. Eso es otra historia.

-Te comprendo hijo mío. Intentaré hacer algo por ti. Si no regreso significa que no pude, pero te prometo hijo mío que regresaré y nos iremos a Kanto juntos.

-Padre, me conformo con que me des tu bendición para casarme con Serena.

-¿La amas de verdad?

-Con todo mi corazón.

-Esto es una promesa hijo-con un pequeño abrazo, Giovanni se aleja de ese lugar.

Lentamente sube las escaleras y no saca de su cabeza el rostro de su hijo. Esos ojos cafés, le recuerdan demasiado a su esposa. Además su carácter, es idéntico a él cuando era tan solo un príncipe. Sin duda es apto para ser un rey de verdad, uno igual o mejor que él.

-¿Satisfecho?-era la voz de Lysson, ahora Giovanni ya había terminado de subir las escaleras.

-No tanto, quiero que liberes a mi hijo-las palabras expresadas por el castaño hicieron muy feliz a Serena, pues había y existe la oportunidad de que Ash salga de la cárcel al fin.

-No. Te dije que tu hijo es un traidor y eso es lo que se ganan los traidores-era un juego de sentimientos, Serena no sabía si sentirse triste o alegre.

-Mi hijo no es un traidor y él es honesto como yo, nunca mentiría o le sería infiel a alguien.

-Entonces porque tu esposa te habéis abandonado si siempre has sido fiel-ahora todas sus palabras eran canceladas Lysson lo acorraló con sus acciones.

-"Padre, me conformo con que me des tu bendición para casarme con Serena"-eran las palabras que comenzaron a rondar en la cabeza de Giovanni, se le había ocurrido una idea y Lysson era poco probable que se declinara.

-Vos me pidió una alianza, ¿No es así?-Lysson se impresionó al ver como cambio el tema tan bruscamente, miro a su esposa y a sus hijas e inhaló hondo.

-Así es, ¿Qué tienes en mente Giovanni?

-La mano de tu hija en sagrado matrimonio con mi hijo, así pondré a mis mejores hombres para que inicien un ataque junto a los tuyos, hacia el reino Laverre. ¿Qué opinas?-era increíble, Lysson no sabía si aceptar o declinar.

Había oído en todos lados que ya querían al herrero muerto los aldeanos, y si se enteran de que se casó con su hija y fue perdonado, iniciarían a odiarlo y para él, el amor de su pueblo era lo más importante.

-Padre, que es lo que harás-decía Korrina.

-Tiene razón Korrina querido, ¿Qué harás?-continuó Grace.

-Sabes que no puedes des-aprovechar esta oportunidad tan luctuosa, espero tu respuesta-con una sonrisa, cruzó los brazos.

Con el corazón roto, Red se ubica a lado de su rey. Mientras que Serena, no paraba de sentirse alegre, el rey de Kanto no paraba de insistir en una boda con su novio, con el hijo prodigo de Giovanni, con el herrero Ash Ketchum.

-Giovanni, me agradaste y creo que eres igual que Ash cuando lo conocí. Pero sin dudas, un rey no puede desviar su palabra, debe ser firme y perspicaz en todo momento. Por ello declino vuestra oferta y le doy por enterado que puedo con esta guerra yo solo-el escenario se volvió silencioso, ninguno de los presentes sabía o, podía comprender que eran aquellas palabras del rey de cabello naranja.

-Si me lo permite señor Lysson, yo he acompañado al rey Giovanni por mucho tiempo y la ferocidad de su ejército es…

-Inigualable, lo sé, pero como reitero, puedo con esta guerra solo-seguía insistiendo el rey.

-Padre, esto es una locura-dijo Serena acercándose a él.

-La chica tiene razón, es una locura lo que estás haciendo. Pero te lo digo, oh liberas a mi hijo de esas jaulas o yo mismo vendré por el control de Lumiouse, ¿entendiste?-amenazó siendo firme a su palabra Giovanni.

-Si para ser un héroe para mi gente, debo iniciar una guerra con el rey de Kanto… ¡La acepto!-con rabia, Giovanni se retira de la vista de cada uno de los presentes para así tomar un rumbo a su reino.

-Lysson, mi oferta seguirá en pie hasta el final, es tu decisión si la quieres aceptar-dijo mirando atrás Giovanni.

-Lo pensaré-para este entonces, Giovanni ya se había ido del lugar.

-Padre, me siento feliz de tener un padre. Ahora tengo un motivo más para continuar en esta vida, tal vez el orgullo de Lysson no te permita hacerme salir, pero haré lo que sea a partir de ahora para declararme inocente-recitaba en su celda el herrero.

-No me iré de este lugar sin tener a alguien que me actualice acerca de lo que haga Lysson así que, Red amigo mío, te pido que te quedes escondido aquí en Lumiouse y protejas a mi hijo y a la princesa Serena, también quiero que busques información que hagan declarar a mi heredero inocente.

-Por supuesto mi rey.

-Pero eso no es todo, estarás acompañado de mi mejor hombre aparte de ti. James, necesito que vengas de inmediato-ordenó Giovanni de entre sus hombres, un hombre de cabello azul y un poco largo, salió y con firmeza saludo y agradeció.

-Jefe, haremos lo que sea por vosotros y nos esforzaremos hasta el último de nuestros alientos.

* * *

 **Si lo sé, dije que ya había regresado pero es que, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, lamento la tardanza. Más sin embargo, les traigo este episodio que da inicio a la fase de desarrollo del fic, después vendrá nuestro último acto.**

 **Espero y les haya agradado el episodio y pues, creo que tendrán varias dudad, cajum LA REFERENCIA A LOS SIETE PECADOS CAPITALES cajum. Prometo que antes de iniciar el próximo episodio les responderé todas sus dudas y por favor, dejen reviews que el episodio pasado estuvo muy triste, solo Albe20 respondió.**

 **Antes que nada, les informo que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de "Emprendiendo una Nueva Aventura" y "El Amor de una Loli". Por el momento esas son mis dos prioridades.**

 **Ahora seguimos con el calendario de estrenos del que les hablé en "El amor de una Loli", claro, para los que siguen mis historias.**

 **—"Digimon vs Pokémon: El Duelos Supremo entre Dimensiones".**

 **Estreno: 20 de Septiembre de 2016 Clasificación: C (apto para mayores de 18 años) Tipo: One-Shot**

 **—"Pocket Monsters Online".**

 **Estrenos: 15 de Noviembre de 2016 Crossover: Sword Art Online.** **Clasificación: B-15 Tipo: Serie.**

 **Ahora sí, Cuídense y bendiciones amigos** **J**


	10. Los Pecados y el Príncipe

**He vuelto chicos. Sé perfectamente y mejor que nadie que los abandoné por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, aquí estoy de vuelta y como prometí, responderé a sus reviews antes de que comience el episodio que déjenme decirles, está de poca ma$ %... Como sea, nos vemos después, tal vez al final del episodio** :

* * *

 **Roylando:** No importa si es la primera vez y si lo sigues desde tiempos inmemorables; lo que cuenta es has comentado amigo y con respecto a lo de Ash, Giovanni y Alan pues: generalmente es una predicción pero ellos se encuentran peleando juntos, no es un final feliz tal cual. Te lo platearé así; ellos combaten en un futuro no tan distante, contra el verdadero mal que se aproxima. Ten en cuenta que este mal ya lo había imaginado, pero apenas pude saber quién será.

 **Invitado:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y acerca de los siete pecados… El titulo lo dice todo.

 **Crimson Striker… Ah no xD…**

 **Azure Striker Gunvolt:** Así es amigo, crossover confirmado. Dentro de poco veremos al pinchi papi dios Meliodas. Espero y estés por aquí en lo que llega en todo su esplendor desde Eriones hasta Lumiouse.

 **Virginia Vir:** Hola que tal Virginia, es bueno verte por estos lugares por primera vez. Ya decía yo; cuando vi la notificación de que seguías al fic dije; "ésta le será fiel, de veras". Me agrada que comenten y así yo responderé a sus reviews o hasta dudas acerca de la historia. Nos vemos entonces Virginia n.n

 **Gonzalo Flako:** Me encanta que me estés siguiendo demasiado amigo, desde la loli, hasta este es muy agradable ver tus comentarios. Te prometo que los siguientes serán mejores. Cuídate.

 **Alansanchez933:** Claro amigo, solo dame tiempo para poder crear los episodios ya que este es el fic más complicado que tengo, ya que debo crear lineas de tiempo, sellar huecos argumentales y además contiene un tema muy complicado. Pero prometo continuar hasta su fin.

* * *

 **Los Pecados y el Príncipe**

* * *

En los alrededores del reino, rayos de luz cálidos hacían sentir bien a más de uno.

Nuestro herrero por otro lado, seguía encadenado a esa jaula a la que él no pertenecía y ya comenzaba a hartarse de estar ahí, pues ya tiene un más de un motivo para salir: su novia era un gran motivo, ama a Serena y quiere casarse con ella, pero debe salir de esa prisión; más recientemente su padre, alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto.

Además de esas personas, extrañaba a sus queridos pokémon y sobre todo a su fiel Pikachu, quien es cuidado por Serena.

Sentado en la camilla de la prisión, comienza a idear un plan pero para iniciarlo, debía ser paciente y debía estar en condición.

«Alan llegará aquí en cualquier momento y entonces me matará, pero debo convertir ese exacto a probabilidades, debo ser más y más fuerte para derrotarlo. Debo de limpiar mi nombre», dijo Ash mientras hacía flexiones en el piso.

Luego de un rato, tomó un poco de pergamino y una pluma de ave con tinta negra y comienza a escribir en ella:

 _Querido amigo:_

 _Las noches en esta pocilga empiezan a ser duras y frías, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Serena no me visita. Pienso que su padre le habéis puesto más guardias y eso le evita venir a verme. Pero eso no me preocupa, pues el rey ha dicho en mi presencia que el príncipe Alan va ser quien me ejecute. El día en que él llegue y reclame mi cabeza, sucederán muchas cosas malas, pues me he enterado de algo. Por ello necesito que vengas a dar una vuelta, el rey permite visitas._

 _Espero y sigas confiando en mí, te quiere: Ash._

Terminó de escribir y mandó a llamar a alguien.

De lo más profundo del túnel sombrío, se asomó una silueta, era un caballero del rey a quien había llamado el herrero.

-¿Para qué me habéis llamado? Sucio traidor-escupió el sosaño caballero.

-Os pido de favor que le entreguen esto a mi amigo Brock, él tiene una taberna cerca de la sastrería de la señorita May-suplicó Ash al guardia.

-¿Por qué debía de hacerlo?-dijo tomando el pedazo de pergamino.

-Porque espero que aún me recuerden.

-Eres idiota amigo, ya nadie te recuerda-comenzó a reír un poco de manera maligna y le dio la espalda al herrero-. Pero no vendría mal llevársela para que tú mismo lo confirmes.

Entre la oscuridad se perdió, luego Ash mostró una peculiar sonrisa; «A partir de ahora, todo será diferente».

Nos encontramos en un pequeño bosque, lleno de hermosos pinos y que habitaban cerca muchas clases de pokémon.

En él, había un grupo de seis personas acampando. Ese grupo pertenecía al príncipe Alan, quienes disfrutaban de un delicioso desayuno.

-Muy bien chicos, hay que darnos prisa que solo nos hacen falta 2 horas de viaje-animó el príncipe a sus hombres.

Cuando todos asintieron, se levantaron dejando a su escudero Shouta y a él solos.

-Su majestad, ¿Tiene idea de que haremos cuando lleguemos al castillo?

Había hablado entre cortante el escudero de piel morena.

-Lo de siempre mi querido amigo.

-Pero que haremos si vuelve a... ya sabe; rechazarlo.

-Volverlo a intentar.

-Pero su majestad, bueno al menos en mi punto de vista... hace una mejor pareja con la princesa Aria-habló pero al instante agachó la cabeza en seña de arrepentimiento, pero el príncipe solo le regaló una sonrisa.

-Lo consideraré, pues siempre has sabido escoger las cosas por mí.

El chico se ruborizó por la respuesta y luego sonrió.

Después de un rato, comenzaron a juntar sus cosas y luego de haber terminado, partieron en los caballos que tenían. Por encima de ellos, sobrevolaba el Charizard de Alan.

Todos iban cabalgando alegres mientras platicaban de manera pacífica. Solo que el príncipe Alan no les hacía grupo, pues iba por la delantera y con una mirada penetrante hacia lo que hubiera frente a él.

Shouta sabía que algo andaba mal desde aquel día en que partieron hacia Lumiouse, pero no sabe aún que es.

Alan y Shouta llevan una gran amistad desde hacía años, pues su encuentro fue lo que le hizo a Shouta sentir el respeto y el cariño que le tiene a su majestad.

 **Flashback**

Fue una noche de lluvia, en las calles de Fluxus un niño de 13 años estaba sentado en el piso observando su mano.

Ese niño, era Shouta. En aquel entonces, vestía trapos baratos, sucios y rotos. Luego de un calzado roto. Él era un niño miserable, pues nadie, ni incluso sus padres, lo querían.

El día en que nació Shouta, sus padres aborrecieron ese pedazo "negro" que salió del vientre de su madre. Era golpeado por los niños de la calle, pero temía a regresar a su casa pues si su padre lo veía con algún ojo moro, era rematado por un palo de madera.

Las personas lo discriminaban en todo momento. Tan solo el 90 por ciento de su vida era miserable, siendo golpeado por las demás personas o ignorado por sus padres y mal tratado. Pero el otro 10 por ciento, solo veía e imaginaba como sería ser aceptado por los demás niños y que lo trataran como lo que era; una persona normal.

Ahora este niño, se encontraba bajo la lluvia mirando su mano fracturada; dentro de esas cicatrices, se encontraba un recuerdo. Shouta solo quería visitar la iglesia y orar unos momentos, pero el cura de ahí lo sacó a palazos y le gritó una frase que hizo dudar de su existencia en la vida-« ¡Lárgate engendro del diablo!»-.

¿Sería cierto lo que dijo? ¿Realmente es un engendro mal parido de satanás? Entonces baja su muñeca rota y mira hacia el charco de agua que había dejado la actual lluvia torrencial, luego no duda dos veces en lo que cruzó por su cabeza.

Con gran fuerza, se sumerge en ese charco para poder ahogarse. No logró nada y entonces, con la tierra que tiene por dentro de la boca; alza su cara a la cruel lluvia para llenarla de agua y poder lograr su objetivo. Pero nunca contó con que un corcel a lo lejos de la calle, se acercaba con gran velocidad.

Con una larga túnica, botas negras y tan solo 15 años de edad, el príncipe Alan se acercaba con gran determinación para ayudarlo. Baja del corcel de un salto y llega a los pies del chico que estaba perdido en un llanto que ni él mismo había notado. Con una bofetada dura, tira toda la tierra y el agua de la boca del chico.

Lo vuelve hacia él pero nota que en sus ojos se encuentra enfermo, la temperatura ahí había descendido cruelmente y con los trapos que tenía puestos como ropa, apenas si lograban taparle los muslos, sabía que le comenzaba a dar hipotermia.

Entonces no dudo en cargarlo y subir al corcel de vuelta al palacio.

Una vez que llegó al palacio, su padre lo estaba esperando pues había salido de una conversación muy importante. Fue algo exprés, pero quedó boquiabierto al ver dicha gracia.

-Alan, hijo ¿que hacéis con ese plebeyo en el palacio?-preguntó el rey Sycamore.

-Padre, menos preguntas y más acción. Este pobre plebeyo necesita atención médica de inmediato. Tal vez tenga hipotermia o algo peor.

Con Shouta en sus brazos, lo lleva hasta su habitación y lo tapa con todas sus cobijas lo más pronto posible.

Su mirada preocupada ante el niño moreno, lo inquietaba a cada rato pues no había señales de que se recuperara. Luego una mujer de cabello rosa entró a la habitación, siendo acompañada de un Wiglytuff. Era una curandera, empezó a ver la salud del chico que había traído Alan.

-Hijo, has hecho bien. Demuestras gran madurez cada día-dijo mientras tomaba del hombro a su hijo.

-No padre, verás yo conozco a este niño. Se llama Shouta, he visto un sin fin de ocasiones como lo maltratan, pero nunca supe que hacer, pero el día de hoy estuvo al borde de la muerte, por eso salí de vuestra platica.

-Alan, nuestro deber como gobernantes es ayudar a nuestros súbditos, por ello debemos tomar las mejores decisiones para el bien de nuestra gente. En este caso, tú has tomado la decisión de traerlo al castillo, ahora es cosa tuya lo que sea de su futuro a partir de ahora.

Alan volvió su mirada hacia el joven moreno, de ese modo, la curandera había terminado de vendar su mano rota.

-Ya está, por fortuna príncipe es que lo trajiste antes de que la hipotermia lo alcanzase, puedes hacerte llamar un héroe-la mujer le guiñó el ojo-. Por el momento debe descansar, si no lo mueven resulta mejor para su estado.

-Gracias señorita Joy-dijo el rey.

Haciendo una reverencia, sale del dormitorio y el rey también y Alan solo mira toda la noche al chico.

A la mañana siguiente; Alan se encontraba sentado en una banca cerca de la cama, para poder mirar al niño que había acostado. Su Charizard se encontraba con él, pero sin importar de todo ello, se encontraba dormitando pues no durmió en toda la noche, luego se estremeció al notar que el niño comenzaba a despertar.

Los ojos hinchados del moreno, eran reflejados por los rayos de luz que se asomaban por las ventanas de la habitación. Estirándose un poco, se da cuenta del vendaje que tiene en la mano, luego mira a su alrededor; una cama ancha y suave, cosa que jamás había tenido ni tendrá (o al menos eso él creía); sabanas de lana suaves como una nube; una habitación grande y lujosa. Al terminar de mirar a su alrededor, el niño nota la presencia del príncipe.

-¡Su majestad! No era mí... Yo no sé cómo...

-Calma, yo te he traído.

-Su majestad, lamento las incomodidades que le haya hecho pasar.

-Tu no me hiciste sentir incomodo-el príncipe caminó hasta donde el niño estaba-. Pero antes que todo, deja de llamarme 'su majestad', puedes llamarme Alan.

El moreno se ruborizó ante la dicha que le ha brindado el noble príncipe.

-Si... A-Alan.

-Muy bien. Oye, te os quisiera hablar acerca de algo.

-Lo que guste su... digo, Alan.

-Bueno. Yo te he observado Shouta. Si, conozco tu nombre-el niño comenzó a sentirse tenso-, te he estado vigilando, he visto como las personas te tachan de la sociedad...

»A lo largo de estos últimos 2 años, he notado como la gente de bolea. He visto como tus padres te golpean, he presenciado todos esos maltratos y desdichas que te han sucedido. Pero quería ofrecerte algo, una propuesta.

El niño se sintió interesado, era la primera persona que se interesaba de esa manera por él.

-Shouta, os pido seáis mi escudero.

Con las mejillas rojas, lleno de felicidad y sin palabras en la boca, solo se abalanza para abrazarlo, pues es la primera persona en hacer algo decente por él.

-Acepto, pero con una minúscula condición.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Alan le cede la palabra.

-Quiero seguir llamándolo 'su majestad'.

 **Fin del Flashback**

En la cabalgata con destino al reino Lumiouse, Alan no sacaba de su mente el plan del que le habló la condesa Diantha. ¿Estaba seguro de que era buena idea? ¿Tenía que sacrificar tanto? Eran tantas preguntas, pero notó que su escudero iba llegando a su lado.

-Su majestad, ¿Que le sucede? Ha estado muy distante, más de lo usual-preguntó directo el muchacho.

-Si supieras todo lo que tengo en la mente, entenderías mi distanciamiento. Solo espero que la princesa me acepte por fin.

Entre la plática, vieron a lo lejos como el palacio del reino Lumiouse al fin se postraba ante sus ojos.

Mientras que ellos seguían su rumbo hasta el palacio, en la taberna del amigo del herrero, Brock, el caballero a quien le entregó la carta Ash iba llegando a la susodicha.

Al entrar, el olor a cerveza se dispersaba en toda la taberna. Música sonaba entre los disparates de los aludidos en la taberna.

Entonces se decidió a entrar; se topó con varias mujeres tentativas. Una de ella le tocó el trasero, entonces le dio un fuerte rubor al sentir como en su entrepierna le comenzaba a dar una erección, pero dejó todo eso atrás, debía entregar una carta y después buscaría algo de "entretenimiento".

En la barra donde servían las copas, un moreno de cabello castaño se asomaba. Sabía entonces que lo había encontrado y de ese modo, se acercó a él para entregar la carta.

-¿Tu eres Brock?-preguntó para confirmar su destino.

-Por supuesto, de día o de noche, lo que se le ofrezca, aquí estamos para servirle en mi changarro.

Impresionado por el humor tan raro de aquel muchacho, decidió ir al grano.

-Te manda una carta el herrero desde las mazmorras.

Al terminar de hablar, todo el establecimiento se apagó, como si un rayo hubiese pasado por ese lugar y haya quemado a todos. Eso daba a conocer el gran odio que había entre el pueblo hacia Ash.

-Gracias-tomó la carta y con una mirada asesina, advierte que se aleje de su taberna.

Miró la carta y efectivamente, tenía su nombre escrito. Por dentro se alegraba de que aún estuviera vivo y que lo recordara, pero la otra parte de su conciencia decía; ¿Por qué?

Se volvió a su muerta taberna, apreció que todos estaban serios y balbuceando cosas acerca de Ash, entonces tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas.

-¡FRIJOLES CHARROS DE LA TÍA CHEPINA PARA TODOS!

Alegres, todos esperaron a que los frijoles llegasen hasta sus lugares. Entonces entró a la cocina y abrió la carta. Leyó el contenido y miró hacia el frente, pues los frijoles se le quemaban.

Mientras Brock se desocupaba sirviendo los pedidos, el príncipe se hacía presente en el pueblo. La gente lo veía pasar como un salvador, pues comenzaron a alzar sus manos mientras cruzaba las calles de Lumiouse. Solo que había un gran "por qué" en todo esto.

Pero casi a llegar al final del pueblo, justo para cruzar el puente que conecta al palacio, la gente comenzó a gritar de manera estruendosa « ¡MATA AL TRAIDOR!».

-Su majestad, usted cree que se refieran a...-dijo aludido Shouta.

-No cabe duda amigo mío, no cabe la menor duda.

-Al fin se digna a venir-bufó el rey mientras veía su mapa de Britania-. Recíbanlos, a Alan decidle que lo veré en la tarde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Otra cosa, que no se acerque a mi hija, ¿Entendido?

-Entendido-respondieron al unísono un par de caballeros que se encontraban allí.

El rey estaba enojado al máximo con Alan por no haber respondido de inmediato a su llamado, pero lo que le enojaba aún más, era que no sabía dónde hacían los famosos frijoles charros de la tía chepina.

En la entrada del palacio, Alan y sus hombres estaban esperando a que les dieran el permiso de entrar, pero los caballeros que habían recibido órdenes de Lysson aún no llegaban; eso enfadaba demasiado a Alan.

Por otro lado, por la ventana del palacio, una mujer observaba a Alan y sus hombres. Se trataba de Aria, entonces posó su mano en su pecho.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la biblioteca para hablar con Serena. Con 4 guardias encima, ya no podía bajar para nada con Ash aunque ella quisiera.

Abrió las enormes puertas de madera para poder entrar a la biblioteca, una inmensa habitación con dos pisos de altitud y que en ambos, habían libros ordenados. Entonces la vio a lo lejos, leyendo un libro como de costumbre.

-...el me hizo sentir que la vida aún más allá de la muerte, tenía sentido. Así fue que entonces, me susurró en el oído y me dijo: ¿Me amas? Real o no real. Entonces respondí: Real...-cerrando el libro, la muchacha sonrojada y con un poco de lágrimas, se levantó-. Un fabuloso libro, una excelente historia de amor trágica.

-Hermana, buen día.

-Que tal Aria, buen día. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Algo urgente supongo, de otro modo no entrarías.

-Cierto, hermanita afuera del palacio está el príncipe Alan-entonces tiró el libro al suelo.

-Debéis de estar bromeando, ¿Cierto?

-Me gustaría decir que sí.

Pero por la puerta, entró un caballero que había recibido órdenes del rey hacia los guarda-espaldas de Serena.

Habló con ellos y salió de la habitación.

Confundida, intentó salir para verificar que lo que decía Aria fuese cierto. Pero antes de llegar a la salida, los guarda-espaldas le prohibieron salir.

-Lo lamento princesa, órdenes del rey.

-Entiendo.

-Velo de esta forma hermanita, así Alan no vendrá a molestarte-mostró una sonrisa la más joven de las hermanas y salió de la habitación Aria.

Cuando bajaba los últimos escalones para llegar al vestíbulo del castillo, observó cómo entraba por la gran entrada el príncipe Alan, entonces su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido al verlo caminar.

En el pasado, Aria estaba enamorada de Alan y siempre quiso que él le hiciera caso, pero fue caso perdido cuando se enteró que buscaba la mano de Serena. Aunque hubo una vez en que un pequeño rayo de luz se postró ante ella cuando supo que su hermana no quería nada con él príncipe, rayo que murió cuando Ash entró a la cárcel.

Para este entonces, Alan se dio cuenta de que Aria le miraba. Mandó a sus hombres a comer y fue hasta donde ella.

El corazón de Aria latía muy fuerte, nunca antes se había acercado tanto a ella.

-Buen día princesa-dijo seductoramente, pero ella siempre hizo creer que no le simpatía, entonces debía de endurecer sus sentimientos.

-Buen día-le dio la espalda pero el príncipe la detuvo tomándola de la mano derecha.

Para cuando quiso zafarse, Alan ya la tenía en sus brazos.

-Mi hermana está en la-en la biblioteca-dijo con jadeos, cosa que hizo sentir excitado a Alan.

-Pero yo no busco a tu hermana, te buscaba a ti.

Sonrojada, siente como por sus bragas comienzan a correr líquidos de éxtasis.

-¿A mí? ¿Pero porque a mí?

La mano del príncipe que estaba en la cintura de Aria, estaba descendiendo a lugares prohibidos.

-Supongamos que hice un viaje, en ese viaje me topé con múltiples mujeres pero yo buscaba la belleza de tu hermana, sin embargo no la tenía, hasta que una noche me di cuenta de que estaba errado, siempre eras tú a la que debí... Coger-para los colmos, ahora su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su seno derecho.

Aria sentía como su intimidad se humedecía rápidamente, hasta que él joven dejó de tocarla y ella; poco a poco regresaba a su tono original.

-Solo que no puedo llegar a vuestra casa y deciros a vuestro padre que ya no quiero a su otra hija, que la cambio por la más grande. Eso sería inapropiado-Aria quiso golpearlo en la cara, pero se ha dado cuenta de que sus palabras son ciertas y analizando las cosas, tenía sentido.

Antes de que bajara las escaleras e irse con sus hombres, Alan se regocijó con un beso que implantó de inmediato a Aria.

Ella quiso aceptarlo, pero al momento de querer hacerlo, Alan se separó.

-Adiós-fue lo único que pudo decir.

¿Qué había pasado? Se decía en la cabeza, no tenía idea remota de lo que sucedió, solo un beso, caricias intimas y confesiones reales. Aunque quiso enojarse consigo misma, se alegró por qué al final, ella había sido la ganadora.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Mientras que en la entrada del gran vestíbulo, el gran amigo de Ash, Brock, se hacía presente para poder verlo.

Preguntó la ubicación de las mazmorras y pidió permiso de poder visitar a Ash. Siendo aceptada su petición, fue revisado que no llevase nada que hiciera que escape el prisionero.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó el caballero por unos vasos de comida que llevaba.

-Son frijolitos de la tía Chepina que le traigo a mi amigo, imagínese, pobre de ese muchacho, a de andar hasta los huesos.

-Muy bien, pero deberás dejarme un bote, por qué... Me gustan los frijoles de la Tía Chepina.

Guiñándose el ojo, baja las escaleras hasta las mazmorras el buen amigo. En lo más oscuro de la habitación, puso la bolsa que llevaba independientemente en su otra mano, para que así tomase una antorcha y pudiera pasar sin dificultad.

Con un poco más de iluminación al fondo, Brock observa como Ash está... Está haciendo ejercicio.

-Vaya forma de re-encontrarse, ¿No es así amigo?-preguntó Brock mientras llegaba a la celda de Ash y este dejaba de hacer flexiones.

-Vaya que si amigo, entra-abrió la celda para que hablaran mejor.

-Dicen que lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Tienes abierta la celda que se supone debe estar cerrada, amigo eres único.

Tomó asiento en la camilla de la celda de Ash mientras este toma asiento cerca de su amigo.

-Bueno antes de platicar, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí en la post data?

 _P.D.: Amigo, sino te importa, cuando vengas a la celda, te encargo me traigas unos frijolitos charros, un chicharroncito prensado con su salsita molcajeteada y unos tlacoyos de la Tía Chepina que tanto me gusta, es que aquí en la celda te dan puros huevos._

-Por supuesto amigo, no te dejaría muerto de hambre para nada. Podré dejarte abandonado en una celda por miles de años, pero muerto de hambre, jamás.

Mientras el joven comía, su plática dio inicio.

-Ash, las cosas haya afuera se han hecho en un caos. Ya nada es como antes.

-Lo supongo amigo, todo debe de ser diferente, entre tanto, todos han se reclamar mi cabeza.

-La gran mayoría al menos. Pero todo fue a causa de un rumor.

-¿Qué clase de rumor?

-Uno donde dicen y aseguran, haberte visto en los bosques junto a tus pokémon hablando con infiltrados del reino Laverre.

-Son unos bastardos, jamás hice eso.

-Lo sé, muchos lo saben. Pero otros se dejaron llevar por los chismes.

-¿Sabes quién lo inició?

-De hecho no, pero la princesa Aria nos ha estado ayudando desde hace una semana, ella muy aparte de Serena, sabe que eres inocente...

»Ella llegó un día a la taberna, me encontraba hablando de casualidad con Clemont y May, ella propuso la idea de buscar de diversas fuentes que crean que eres inocente, la verdad. Aunque solo hemos encontrado más rumores, hay algunos que siempre se repiten. Uno de ellos cuenta que el príncipe Alan es quien hizo esos rumores para mantenerte en la cárcel. Pero no me fio de él pues no se había visto su presencia en el reino hasta hoy.

-Un momento, ¿Dices que Alan está aquí, en el palacio?

-Más claro no te pudo quedar. Como decía. Hay otro más confiable, ese insinúa que hay varios infiltrados en el reino y que han esparcido esa mentira por todo el reino. Y aunque sea cierto, no podemos dar con ellos.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que hará a Lumiouse, un campo de batalla.

-Hablando de campo de batalla, mencionaste algo de que te has enterado.

-He encontrado a mi padre.

-Eso es excelente, ¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es Giovanni.

Entonces el herrero comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido con su padre, como lo conoció y por qué lo conoció.

-Es difícil de creer tal cosa.

-Lo sé, por eso te pido que me ayudes. Si Alan está en el reino, debo de hacerme más fuerte, por eso entreno. Pero de nada servirá si mis Pokémon no entrenan igual, si de ser así, no podré hacer ya-sabes-qué.

-Cierto, yo te ayudaré con eso amigo, pero promete que estarás preparado para todo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien, porque debes escuchar algo muy importante. La razón por la que todos quieren vuestro cuello, es por culpa de la princesa Serena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Amigo, créeme cuando os digo esto. La gente ronda por el reino pidiendo tu cuello a causa de que todos, sin ningún rumor, llegaron a la conclusión de que estás siendo protegido por ella y que tú le has robado el corazón antes porque ya veías venir esto.

-Pero que barbaridad.

-Por eso os digo Ash, si es cierto lo que dices acerca de tu padre, en algún momento tu vida estará en riesgo y Serena va a ayudarte, ahí es cuando debes estar preparado para romperle el corazón.

-Jamás, yo amo a Serena.

-Pero el amor que tu padre te tiene es más grande que eso, así que por el bien de toda la región, cuando tu vida esté en peligro... ¡APARTALA DE TU VIDA!

Estremecido, Ash traga saliva para decir una última cosa:

-Lo prometo.

Fuera de las cumbres en las que se encontraban esos dos, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, donde se encuentra nuestra anhelada princesa de cabello miel.

Sentada en un sillón de la habitación leyendo un nuevo libro, a la espera de nuevas noticias acerca de Alan pero algo la interrumpió; sus guarda-espaldas estaban siendo dormidos, caían al suelo como sacos de harina.

Aterrada, se levanta y camina hacia los escalones que conducen al segundo piso de la biblioteca hasta que fue detenida por un cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, con el terror de ser atacada o peor, ser violada por alguien hasta que notó un rostro muy familiar.

-Serena debemos hablar-era el conde Red quien había llegado en estos momentos.

-Pero conde, como es que vos...

-Estoy encargado por el rey Giovanni cuidar de Ash y vos, por eso sigo aquí, sin embargo, no solo.

De entre las largas cortinas color rubí, se dejó ver un muchacho de no menos de 22 años, de cabellos azules y buen carisma.

-Él es James, es mi compañero en esta misión.

Luego de haber explicado, Serena se siente más aliviada y regresa a su lugar.

-Puedo saber a qué se debe su visita, conde-dijo interesada Serena y con un tono muy desquiciante.

-El motivo es para asegurarme de que este supuesto príncipe no la toque.

-Pero como logrará eso si no debe ser visto por los guardias de mi padre.

-Siempre hay una segunda opción princesa-dijo sentándose en el sillón junto a la princesa-. Créame cuando os digo que extrañé sus hermosos ojos azules.

Ruborizada, Serena evade su vista tan acechante que mostraba el conde.

-Sabe que yo amo a Ash, conde, ¿Porque sigue apostando a que le haré caso?

-La esperanza muere al último. No es eso a lo que vengo, debo advertiros que algo grande se acerca.

-¿Grande? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Conoce a Meliodas?

-¿El dragón de la ira? ¿Capitán de los legendarios siete capitales del reino de Eriones? Se todo acerca de él.

-Bueno, te lo contaré...

»Fue hace unos días, el rey se dispuso a sacar a su hijo como de lugar, entonces me envió una lechuza diciéndome que tomaría medidas desesperadas. Vos no lo sabe, nadie en realidad lo sabe, pero logró conquistar Kanto gracias a un apoyo de su buen amigo, Meliodas y un pequeño extra de BAN, el zorro de la codicia. Ellos se conocieron en Britania hace muchos años, pues Giovanni no es perteneciente total de Kanto, nació allí, pero se crio en Eriones. Ahí conoció a Meliodas y son muy buenos amigos desde entonces. Sus medidas desesperadas de Giovanni han sido que le ha mandado una carta a Meliodas para que de un largo viaje hasta Kalos.

-Eso es impresionante, pero algo peligroso. ¿Porque el rey tomaría esa decisión?

-Ni yo lo sé, solo llegó el Pidove de la nada con la carta.

Como si de Pokémon se tratase, comenzaban a llegar dos pequeños Pokémon; Pikachu e Eevee, dos pequeños animalitos enamorados que saltaron hacia los pies de Serena, para que así recibieran un poco de cariño.

-¿Son tuyos?

-Solo el Eevee, el Pikachu es de mi novio.

-Pues lo has cuidado muy bien, parece no recordar a su dueño.

No debió de hacerlo. Miro el rostro de Red y la mirada que postraba era muy detallada, en resumen; hermosa.

Se sonrojó e intento ocultarlo. Tomó de su amplia cabellera, dos pedazos y se ocultó en ellos. Red se dio cuenta (pero no del sonrojo), le causo algo de gracia y rio un poco.

La princesa comenzaba a disfrutar la compañía de Red y mejor aún, él la de ella.

 **Britania**

 **Reino de Eriones**

Era una noche espectacular, con sonidos retumbantes en todo el reino. Se festejaba el término de la guerra que había entre los siete pecados capitales y el reino de Eriones, a su vez, celebraba el retorno del rey mejorado. Ahora todo era pleno y bello en ese lugar.

-Señor Meliodas, ¿Todo cambiará a partir de hoy? ¿Verdad?-preguntó Elizabeth en lo alto de un pequeño cerro siendo acompañados por Diana, King, Ban, Hawk, Merlín, Gil Thunder, entre otros.

-Por supuesto que si Elizabeth, todo será diferente.

La princesa de cabellos platinos, se sonrojó y Meliodas le entregó una sonrisa y después se percató que venía a lo lejos algo que parecía una paloma mensajera.

-¿Que eso capitán?-preguntó ebrio Ban.

-Esto es un Pidove, se usan en las regiones de Kanto y demás, islas donde existen criaturas únicas.

-¿Estás diciendo que existen criaturas más raras que un demonio blanco capitán?-preguntó impresionado King, siendo acompañado por Diana.

-Exacto, lo impresionante en estas criaturas son sus poderes que esconden.

-¿Un animal puede tener poderes? ¡Entonces debe haber ratas súper poderosas!-gritó Diana aterrada de encontrarse algo.

-No Diana-comenzó a hablar Merlín-, en esas islas las criaturas son conocidas como 'Pokémon', viven en paz con las personas de ahí. Estas criaturas pueden evolucionar hasta cierto nivel, pues ellos son usados muy seguido para un deporte llamado: "entrenamiento Pokémon". Son batallas que se hacen de uno contra uno, los entrenadores más fuertes se les conoce como maestros Pokémon.

-Exacto, pero aquí hay algo muy curioso.

-¿A qué se refiere Señor Meliodas?-preguntó Elizabeth curiosa.

-Que este Pidove tiene una carta con mi nombre.

 _Amigo Meliodas:_

 _Soy Giovanni, espero que aún me recuerdes. De ser así, por favor necesito que me ayudes con algo de suma importancia, si aceptas ven a la región Kalos, ahí te buscaré o tu a mí. Estamos en contacto._

-¿De quién es capitán?-preguntó muerta de curiosidad Diana.

-De un viejo amigo.

 **Kalos**

 **Reino de Lumiouse**

En el atardecer, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Lysson mandó a llamar al príncipe Alan para terminar al fin con sus planes que tenía el rey para el herrero.

Así fue que el azabache, caminó hasta el solar que tenía en la parte trasera del jardín.

Una vez dentro de la habitación algo oscuro, observa al rey sentado en una silla al fondo del solar.

-Toma asiento-indicó con su mano, una silla que se encontraba frente a él.

Tomando asiento, observa como a su costado duerme un espeluznante Pyroar, seguro era de él. Pero fijo su vista al rey frente a él.

-Hace dos meses y medio, te había mandado una carta. ¡Donde estuviste todo este tiempo!

Relajado, el príncipe cruza sus brazos.

-Estuve de viaje. Tenía que re-encontrarme.

-Lo tomaré como un perdón. Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo mandas a llamar a una persona de manera urgente si necesitas algo de ella. Creo saber por dónde viene todo.

-Como sabrás, yo no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para matar al herrero.

-Después de la muerte de su madre, tú mismo te encargaste de criarlo: apartado, pero lo cuidaste. Entiendo por qué quieres que yo lo haga, pero sigo sin comprender el cómo.

-Es que eso quería hablar contigo-se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él-, tú debes ser quien lo sentencie.

-Muy bien, si así lo quiere.

Tomando su espada y ocultando una malvada sonrisa entre la oscuridad, se levanta y comienza a salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Llévenlo a la viga dentro de una semana, yo sé qué haremos.

Volviéndose al rey, mostró su lado más oscuro y temible que alguien jamás haya imaginado.

Su faceta que mostró hizo hasta al rey temer de él, fue entonces que comenzó a dudarse si había hecho bien en hacer eso.

-«Prepárate mugroso herrero, al fin tus días están contados».

* * *

 **SIP, no cabe duda que en mi opinión al menos, haya sido el mejor episodio del fic. Otra cosa, no sé ustedes, pero yo siento que habrá un poco de SerenaxRed, no sé, la pareja me gusta ¿Que me dicen ustedes? Claro que ya sé que sucederá al final, pero pues, no se me pongan nerviosos, que esto lo hago para que se venga el DRAMA. Seee, las cosas se vienen bien cañonas, pero así como veo el fic, creo que haré una segunda parte, ya que muchos van a querer ver más acción. Aunque el final es truculento, una secuela no viene mal, bueno si el anime lo hizo, que yo no. La verdad que meter a los siete pecados capitales fue todo un desafío, pues tenía que encontrar algo que tuviera coherencia con toda la historia, sin embargo fue exitoso el intento.**

 **Ahora solo queda esperar verlos entrar ya que acaban de hacer mutis y dudo meterlos en el próximo episodio, chance y si, pues luego la inspiración me da al mil.**

 **Bueno, solo espero ver su opinión del episodio, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos muy pronto. Cuídense** **y** **bendiciones** **.**


	11. Regreso

—¡Estúpido, nos abandonaste!

—No amigos, yo...

—¡Cállate traidor, nos dejaste muchas incógnitas! Ahora no sabemos que pasará con la loli Serena, ni con Alan, no con el reino de Lumiouse. Abandonaste tus historias.

—Por supuesto que no, es que obtuve empleo.

—...

—Así es amigos:

Miren, no es que haya abandonado los fics, simplemente estaba ocupado siendo esclavizado por un jefe corrupto y siendo parte del sistema administrativo de corrupción mexicana... perdón, no es así. Simple, tuve empleo y no tenía tiempo de escribir, pero en ese lapso, pude leer unos libros, ver unas películas, series, comics, anime, etc. para que me ayudara a terminar cada uno de mis historias, pero de mismo modo, no me daba el tiempo para poder actualizar. Pero, de algún modo, no sé cual, pero fui despedido y pues, me tienen de vuelta.

No doy tiempos específicos, pero no tardo en actualizar cada una de mis historias, pero por el momento les dejo este aviso. Como saben, Emprendiendo una nueva aventura está próxima a culminar, al igual que El amor de una loli, por ello es que les daré más importancia a esas dos y mi fic, Mi verdadero amor, lo terminaré después, pero créanme que valdrá la pena.

Cualquier duda, hagan mela saber en un comentario y cuando actualice, me encargaré de solucionarla.

Nos vemos muy pronto.

—¡YAY!


	12. La Cornucopia

**Que tal, he vuelto después de unas largas vacaciones. El día de hoy les presento el episodio número 11 de 'Mi Verdadero Amor'. Espero de verdad que el episodio sea de su agrado, sin embargo; hay una noticia que voy a dejar a lo último y déjenme decirles que no es nada buena.**

 **Pero antes de eso, procederé a contestar a sus comentarios :3**

* * *

 **'Episodio 10'**

 **Roylando:** Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por seguir la historia y que sea de tu agrado. Ahora el drama aún no comienza, puse un poco en este episodio, sin embargo, no es del tipo que quiero meter todavía. Pero mediante a las predicciones y la secuela, bueno, son otra historia. Creo que se darán una idea de que podría tratar la secuela, gracias a los episodios finales de la historia. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Virginia Vir:** De cierto modo, tienes razón, fue por el drama el SerenaxRed. Sin embargo, más lo puse por una razón más importante que en el futuro lo sabrán. Y bueno, si te conozco de Facebook, pero no te diré quién soy aún :3

 **Lizardon97:** Antes que nada, gracias por seguir la historia y que sea de tu agrado. De hecho, lo que son Cinthya e Iris son una historia más vinculada a los Siete Pecados Capitales. No hablaré mucho al respecto, pero me gustaría más que se enfoquen en Gary. Recuerden que está mudo y sin abuelo. Ahí es donde realmente sufrirán. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Azure Striker Gunvolt:** Créeme amigo que eso no es nada comparado con lo que se viene. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Lethal Tiger:** En serio, no se metan tan a fondo con esos dos. Cuando termines de leer vas a suplicar piedad, se los aseguro. Un fuerte abrazo.

 **Sceptile:** No lo meteré. Un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

 **Bien, con eso finalizan los reviews. Pero como comenté, lean hasta lo último del capítulo pues tengo una notificación para todos ustedes.**

 **Los dejo y que tengan linda lectura.**

* * *

 **La Cornucopia**

* * *

La presencia del príncipe Alan, hacía sentir incómodas a las tres princesas, pero quien más extraño se sentía, era sin dudas el rey Lysson. Desde aquel día en que hablaron, ese lado tan oscuro de Alan hizo sentirse arrepentido de todo. Él no era un mal rey, mucho menos una mala persona, solo hace lo que creé conveniente para su reino, para su familia, para su vida.

No es egoísta, eso todos lo saben, pero si fuese necesario, con aquella actitud de Alan, podría llegar a considerar por primera vez ser egoísta. Pero recuerda a sus hijas, a su esposa, a todos sus seres queridos, y olvida esa remota idea.

Pero algo a lo que le teme aún más, es a que el rey de Kanto cumpla su promesa de regresar a reclamar Kalos. Eso le aterraba, lo dejaba sin palabras. Tanto era su miedo, que cada noche despertaba bañado en sudor, recordando sueños aterradores de como Giovanni se adueñaría de toda una nueva región.

Pensando en Giovanni, otro caso que viene a su mente era el herrero. Tanto tiempo que invirtió en buscar a su padre, ayudándolo para saldar su deuda, el solo hecho de recordar de cómo lo traicionó, le parte el corazón. Sin embargo, siempre recapacita cada noche en su solar, si realmente tuvo el cinismo de traicionarlo: a él, a su hija, a su reino. ¿Será posible que realmente es inocente? Tal vez, pero hasta que el pueblo no diga lo contrario, sus principios no serán olvidados.

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas amor?

Era la reina, semi-desnuda en la cama del rey. Era de noche, ya casi a cumplir una semana de la que había hablado Alan, solo haciendo falta 2 días.

-En mi reino, en cómo mejorarlo, en como regresarlo a la normalidad.

-Tal vez regrese todo a su estado original el día en que el pueblo vea morir al herrero.

-Es un suponer. Pero cada noche me entra esa curiosidad de saber si realmente los hechos fueron como se pensaron. Si tan solo quizás; es la versión de Serena.

La reina salió de la cama, se acercó a su marido, le tomo de los hombros y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Las cosas son como tú lo piensas, si tú crees que es la versión de Serena, entonces lo es. Pero si crees que es la del pueblo, es la del pueblo. Un rey hace lo necesario para salvar lo que le importa.

¿Será cierto? Es que acaso deba confiar por tan solo un poco de su corazón y ver las cosas desde la versión de Serena. No lo sabía, pero debía intentar.

 **Erionés**

El resplandor anaranjado del amanecer, cegaba un poco al rubio. Meliodas no podía dejar de pensar en aquella carta que tomó del Pidove que le llegó. Ya hace décadas que no tiene comunicación con Giovanni, era más que latente sentir después de tanto, puede verlo.

Sin embargo, su mente comienza a divagar cosas sobre el porqué de su petición. ¿Será acaso que quiere conquistar otra región? ¿Su mente se desvío de su camino? ¿Dejó de ser el de antes? No sabe con exactitud a que se deberá su reencuentro.

-Capitán, todo está listo.

King, su gran compañero de batalla, su leal amigo: sigue sorprendido del cuanto se ha ganado su respeto. El viaje a Kalos era muy largo: además de tan misterioso como para él, como para King. Pero no dejaba de sentirse afortunado de tener a un compañero que lo seguirá hasta nuevas tierras.

-Muy bien, no quiero que Elizabeth se despierte. Tenemos que hacer esto los más pronto posible.

-Sigo sin entender el 'porque' quieres dejar a Elizabeth aquí. Ella te fue muy útil en batalla contra Hendrickson, no veo el problema de que nos acompañe.

-La batalla contra Hendrickson era mutua. Estábamos involucrados ambos en esto: pero las islas Pokémon son otra cosa. Son cuentas únicas, no pienso involucrarla en algo que hasta yo desconozco.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ella se enfadará con usted de cualquier modo.

-Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Ambos se brindaron una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar hasta dónde los demás se encontraban.

Un momento más tarde, llegaron al sombrero del jabalí: lugar donde darían inicio a su jornada. Todos se encontraban ahí; Ban, Diana, Merlín y Gunther, esperando a que llegaran Meliodas y King.

-Capitán, estamos listos-dijo Merlín preparada a dar un salto.

-Bien-miró a todos sus compañeros y después tomó algo de aire-, comencemos el viaje hasta Kalos.

 **Kalos**

De las mil y un maneras de demostrar sus emociones, no encontraba el número para ésta ocasión. Acostada, cubierta por sus sabanas y viendo al techo. ¿Que estará haciendo Ash? Se preguntaba. Nadie le podía decir con certeza, pero de algo si estaba segura: no aguantaba ni un segundo más a sus guardas espaldas.

Todo el día, todos los días detrás de ella, más que protectores, parecían acosadores. Ni siquiera al baño la dejaban ir sola. Eso era inaudito, un ultraje. Nadie le dijo que de eso se trataba ser protegida y, hasta donde llegan sus conocimientos, no es así.

Pero en su mente, estaba más presente Ash que cualquier otra cosa. Esperaba con todo corazón, que él pensara en ella tanto como ella en él.

Mientras que Ash, seguía ejercitándose. Solo que ahora, mientras hacía flexiones, recitaba unas palabras en voz baja. Era un tono tan bajo, que solo él podía escuchar.

-Serena, no sé qué vaya a suceder en el futuro, pero de algo estoy muy seguro. Nadie podrá arrebatarme el amor que siento por ti.

Fuera del castillo, justo en los prados verdes que hay en los alrededores: dos hombres vigilan. Esos dos hombres, eran Red y James. Sentados observando a los alrededores del castillo, discutían de temas muy importantes.

-Yo sin duda creo que el hijo del rey debe ser o al menos tener heredada, un poco de su habilidad con la espada. Pues dudo mucho que pueda herdar su forma de batalla Pokémon.

Decía James con gran entusiasmo por querer saber más.

-Pues, es un misterio, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no tardaremos en averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El día en que el Rey Giovanni venga por su hijo, seguro lo veremos en acción.

-Esperaré el día con mucho entusiasmo.

Red miró de reojo a James y solo sonrió un poco. Era fascinante ver que tenga hombres tan leales el rey. Con la gran mayoría del personal de Giovanni, nota su gran lealtad hacía el rey, su rey.

Luego, a lo lejos la vio. Su belleza deslumbraba su vista. Dilataba sus pupilas cada vez que miraba su hermoso rostro. Serena, era sin dudas la mujer que más le ha interesado en toda su vida. Y James, logró notar ésta aura amorosa de Red y no puedo evitar lograr sacar una carcajada.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Que estés tan enamorado de la novia del príncipe.

-No es su novia. Si no está a conciencia del rey, no es su novia. Solo es su enamorada.

\- ¿Tiene algo de diferencia?

-Pues... No importa, lo que me interesa es el bien de ambos.

James no quitó su vista de él, mientras que Red se avergonzaba un poco. Pero, no puede negar que si: en verdad está locamente enamorado de Serena. Solo que, como ha dicho James, las cosas no serán sencillas ya que es novia del príncipe.

-Ahora regreso.

Dijo Red mientras salía del arbusto y James quedaba confundido. No sabía a lo que se refería, solo lo vio correr. Mientras que el otro, miraba a sus alrededores asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún caballero del reino cerca.

Luego se detuvo, la observó y se escondió detrás de un árbol. La vigilaba de muy cerca: si belleza era más notable desde muy cerca. Aunque le fuese difícil de aceptarlo, tenía que aceptar que era novia del príncipe. Luego, Serena salió del castillo dirigiéndose al jardín trasero, eso le daba una ventaja. Corrió hasta la parte trasera del castillo para poder hablar con la princesa.

Sus guardias no la dejaban. Tenía que pensar en un plan. ¿Que debía hacer? Vio el perímetro completo y visualizó un laberinto. Serena por otra parte, se encontraba en los rosales. Entonces, decidido, se metió entre las ramas espinosas de los rosales para hablar con Serena.

-Princesa.

Dijo jadeando del dolor por las espinas.

\- ¿Conde Red? - hablaba con voz baja para evitar que los guardias los escucharan -. Creí decirle que está en un gran riesgo si intenta hablar conmigo de ésta forma.

-Por usted, paso por cualquier riesgo mortal.

\- ¡Conde!

-Lo lamento, pero en serio quisiera hablar con usted.

-Pero no se puede.

-Eso cree usted. ¿Ve el laberinto de allá?

\- ¿Que tiene?

-Diríjase allá, ya veremos cómo deshacernos de estos brutos.

-Muy bien, pero será rápido.

Sonrió y salió de prisa de los arbustos. Luego revisó su traje: era su culpa, está muy arañado. Pero creyó que todo valdría la pena si lograba hablar con la princesa.

-Es todo un pillo.

Dijo satisfactoria mente James quien lo vigilaba aún.

\- ¿Príncipe?

\- ¿Que necesitas Shouta?

Ahora estamos situados con Alan: quien no podía ocultar su gran felicidad al saber que solo falta 1 día para asesinar al herrero.

-Bueno, hemos estado buscando información como ordenó y efectiva mente, al parecer hay un grupo que aún cree en el herrero.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos criollos?

-Bueno, verá mi señor, ellos se ven todas las tardes en una posada muy reconocida.

-Estupendo, solo dime exactamente dónde está esa posada para poder saber que traman.

-Por supuesto señor.

-Su desayuno está aquí señor.

Nos encontramos ahora con Ash, quien ahora mismo estaba recibiendo el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias Dawn. Es estupendo saber que hay alguien que no me trata mal.

-Bueno, ya sabe que yo dudo que vos seáis un traidor.

Algo apenada, responde al herrero.

-Hablando de ello, ¿irás en la tarde con ellos?

-Si, por cierto. Hemos investigado y todo indica que sí, tenemos infiltrados en el reino. Tal vez, ellos saben toda la verdad.

-Estupendo, ahora solo falta que encontremos la forma de que pueda salir de ésta celda. Una vez solucionado ese problema, buscaré a esos malditos para que pueda limpiar mi nombre.

La chica peli azul asintió feliz. Ella es una mucama que trabaja en el castillo, principalmente con la princesa Aria. Pero, gracias a ello, ambas buscan la verdad tras el herrero, junto a sus amigos de Ash.

Salió de manera inmediata de las mazmorras, era casi hora de ir a la reunión diaria. Ahora solo tenía que ir por la princesa Aria para poder ir a dicha reunión.

Ya una vez con ella, salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para salir del castillo y dirigirse a la posada. Sin embargo, en su camino sr encontraron al príncipe Alan.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Aria se sorprendió a tal magnitud de gritar un poco. Lo vio frente a ella: casi por lo regular, se para frente a ella y ya parece algo rutinario, pero le coquetea. No puede negar que no se siente atraída por él, pero en estos precisos momentos, no era tiempo para eso.

-Príncipe Alan, bueno yo... De hecho, debo salir en estos momentos al pueblo.

Ella intentaba evadirlo por un costado, sin embargo, puso su mano izquierda como obstáculo para que Aria no siguiera su camino.

-Es curioso, yo también debo salir al pueblo. Espero que no sea un inconveniente en que la acompañe.

Sabía que estaba pérdida: de alguna forma, sospechaba de ella. No sabe porque su actitud, pero de lo que no tenía dudas, es que no podría estar en la reunión con los demás.

-Por favor, diga que me ha llamado por algo de suma importancia conde.

Serena y Red ahora están en lo que es el laberinto trasero de su jardín. Ya habían eludido a los guardias, sin embargo, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que los encontraran.

Por otro lado, Red tenía un plan para evitar que eso sucediese. De ese modo, se acerca a Serena lentamente para poder hablarle más cerca.

-Solo quería hablar con vos.

-Conde, cuantas veces debo replicar que no debe hacer esto. Es muy peligroso, no sabe que le sucederá el día de mañana solo por querer verme de cerca.

-Pero sabes que, por ti, todo vale la pena.

La peli-miel no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Red era muy dulce con ella, pero su amor por Ash siempre está presente.

-Red, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Pero no me cansaré de querer arriesgarme. Además, eres la novia del príncipe Ash, eso nadie te lo va a quitar, por ello es que sé que jamás tendré una oportunidad.

-Red, deja de ser pesimista.

-No quisiera serlo, pero tu me llevas hasta ese punto.

El joven desmotivado, toma asiento. Por otro lado, Serena se muerde un labio y comienza a pensar: Red siempre es muy bueno con ella. ¿Es justo hacerle esto? Por supuesto que no, pero ella no puede dejar atrás el amor por su novio. Pero ¿Que se supone que debía hacer?

-Red, ¿Qué puedo hacer para no verte de ese modo?

El chico miró la tierra. Pensó unos momentos y luego escupió algo.

-Tengo algo pensado, pero sé que no aceptarás.

-Dime, haré lo que me pidas.

Por un momento empezó a creer en serio, y si, se dejó guiar y se levanta para tenerla frente a él.

-Salga a dar un paseo conmigo princesa.

\- ¿Donde?

-Al pueblo, a donde sea, pero algo lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-No os preocupéis por ello, solo quería recibir la enhorabuena por parte de vosotros.

La princesa ruborizada, pasa un poco de su cabello suelto, por detrás de su oreja.

Red salió del laberinto para poder encontrar el modo de librar a la princesa de sus guardias. Cosa que no duro mucho, pues pensó en algo rápido.

Se acercó nuevamente a la princesa, pero ahora con James a su lado. Atacaron a los guardias y huyeron los tres. Escondieron bien a los eludidos y partieron a las afueras del pueblo.

Solo que algo que no tomaron en cuenta, es que uno de los guardias, no fue noqueado al 100.

Por lo tanto, en la taberna de Brock; aquellas personas que aún creen en el herrero, están reunidas para la junta de ese día.

May, Clemont, Brock están a la espera de la princesa Aria y Dawn. Pero por algún inconveniente, no llegan. ¿Qué les habrá pasado? ¿Tendrán nueva información? O ¿Será acaso que las han descubierto?

-Ellas normalmente son muy puntuales.

Comentó Brock caminando a la salida de su taberna.

-Mientras se encuentren bien, no hay ningún inconveniente.

Luego, vieron aproximarse a lo que era Dawn con mucha prisa. Se notaba agitada y asustada.

Casi a llegar con ellos, pierde el control de sus pies y tropieza con mucha torpeza en el lodo.

\- ¡Dawn! -gritó Clemont al verla caer de dicho modo y se apresura a ir con ella-, Dawn, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué vienes tan acelerada?

Intentando recobrar el aliento, Dawn se pone de pie e ignora lo que le hubiese sucedido.

-Es la princesa Aria. El príncipe Alan la tiene atada y no podrá quitárselo de encima.

Todo el grupo cayó la boca y dejaron un atemorizante silencio, mientras todos y cada uno de ellos se mira a la par.

-Red, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

Decía la princesa de cabellos miel sentada a un lado del conde en una banca en la plaza del pueblo, claro, con un atuendo distinto y una peluca para poder evitar que la reconozcan.

-Tranquila princesa, todo saldrá como lo planeamos.

Serena un poco apenada, se dispone a ponerse de pie junto a Red y caminar a su lado.

Después de un rato, logra notar que nadie sospecha de ellos, es más; saludaban a los pueblerinos con gran entusiasmo y corresponden a sus saludos.

El rato que estuvieron dando vueltas en la plaza, Serena se sentía de una forma que jamás se había sentido. Pero algo que no la dejaba de maravillar, era como todo su pueblo está muy en paz.

-Chicos, degustad vuestros ojos con la belleza de Kalos.

Los miembros honorarios del grupo; 'Siete Pecados Capitales' quedaron fascinados con gran majestuosidad frente a sus ojos. Es un lugar hermoso, algo que jamás imaginaron; pero Meliodas caminó a dirección nor/oeste, justo a las coordenadas que dejó Giovanni.

-Capitán, creo que es muy precipitado ir en este mismo instante.

Decía King tirado en el suelo.

-No creo que sea precipitado King-hablaba Merlín-, más bien el capitán trata de resolver sus dudas de una vez por todas.

-Exacto Merlín, quiero saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando antes de cualquier movimiento.

Todos vieron desconcertados, la gran magnitud de seriedad que maneja el rubio en estos momentos.

-Este no es el Meliodas que conozco.

Dijo Ban intrigado.

Por otro lado; Serena y Red seguían conviviendo juntos. Habían salido a jugar, no solo entre ellos, también con los niños del pueblo. En un momento, un pueblerino le comentó a Serena que se parecía mucho a la princesa. Acto seguido hizo verse muy alagada.

-Ves, todo saldrá bien.

-Creo que tienes mucha razón; no volveré a dudar de vuestras palabras.

Entonces brindó una sonrisa a Red.

Consumados por el momento, Red procede a tocar la mejilla de la princesa y acerca su cara. Serena no hizo nada en contra de ese movimiento; todo lo contrario. Olvidó por un momento a Ash y besó en los labios a Red.

¿Por qué hizo eso? No lo sabía, simplemente lo hizo y no sintió culpa por ello, pues sabían uno y otro que era la única ocasión que sucedería.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

-...eso es básicamente lo que sucedió señor.

Era uno de los guardaespaldas de Serena, él no había sido noqueado a la perfección y eso lo condujo a contar todo lo que había sucedido.

\- ¡Maldición! Exijo saber dónde está mi hija en estos momentos.

Gritaba a tonos soberbios el rey, tirando también una mesa llena de platos.

Entonces con suma fuerza; la puerta del trono del rey se abre y deja apreciar al príncipe Alan quien lleva consigo a la princesa Aria.

-Lysson vuestra hija a hecho una legión donde apoyan mutuamente al herrero.

\- ¿Cómo te habéis enterado de ello?

-Fue esta mañana, su hija salía a caminar junto a la mucama y fui con ellas. Me extraño que en un punto en específico la mucama se separara de vosotros; acto seguido mande a Shouta detrás de ella. Ahí fue cuando me enteré de toda esta revuelta.

-Si yo creo que el herrero es inocente, no es de vuestra incumbencia.

Con todo lo había sucedido, Lysson se acercó a Aria y sin pensarlo dos veces dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de su hija.

-Pero padre...

-Callaos, que ya estoy harto de estas sectas conspirativas en mi contra, y más por parte de mis hijas. ¡Llevad al herrero a la cornucopia! Su momento ha llegado.

Una gran sorpresa se llevó el príncipe Alan al escuchar eso, pero se alegró saber que ahora todo giraba a favor suyo.

-Red, eres una persona muy especial. Creo que de no haber conocido a Ash, tu hubieses sido mi verdadero amor.

-No sabéis lo feliz que me haces diciéndome esas palabras. Pero desafortunadamente, tu corazón pertenece a otro hombre. Pero créeme Serena, que yo pelearé hasta el último de mis alientos, solo para ver esa hermosa sonrisa. No importa si debo dar mi vida por ello.

-Pero nada malo te sucederá, tenlo por seguro Red.

Entonces abrazó al aludido y ambos se recuestan en el pasto.

-Capitán, a lo lejos puedo ver un campamento.

Decía Diana quien tuvo que regresar a su tamaño original para buscar el campamento de Giovanni.

-Buen trabajo Diana, ahora vuelve a un tamaño más accesible, no queremos asustar a nuestros amigos.

Meliodas caminó rápido hacía la dirección que le había señalado Diana para llegar con Giovanni.

-"Quiero descubrir de una vez por todas, que es lo que quieres Giovanni".

Una vez aproximándose al campamento, un caballero da la bienvenida a todo pulmón a los famosos; 'Siete Pecados Capitales'.

Entonces Giovanni salió de su tienda y observó detalladamente a su viejo amigo.

-Giovanni.

-Meliodas.

-Quiero saber por qué me has llamado.

-Es por mi hijo. Corre un gran peligro y presiento a veces que no le queda mucho tiempo.

Meliodas quedó atónito cuándo escuchó la palabra 'hijo' salir de la boca de Giovanni. ¿Será cierto? Después de haber dicho que jamás tendría un hijo, ahora lo convoca para salvarlo.

-Sé que dije cosas acerca de tener un hijo en el pasado, pero si supieras todo lo que pasó...

Observaron todos como una lágrima caía de la cara de Giovanni.

Mientras que en el reino de Lumiouse, estrepitosamente, llevaban al herrero en un carruaje.

-"¿Será acaso que llegó mi hora?"

El pueblo gritaba con gran emoción el cómo llevaban a Ash en cadenado y sufriendo hasta la cornucopia.

La cornucopia es un lugar donde llevan a cabo, en el centro de la ciudad; una gran tortura. Llevan ahí a los traidores a azotarlos hasta la muerte. De los cuales, Ash será el 5to en usarlo.

Todo esto, gracias al sistema de protección que han llevado a cabo la familia del rey Lysson durante décadas: solo hasta que él bajó la guardia.

-Mis queridos súbditos, dejadme mostrarles al detestado Ash Ketchum. Él ha osado en contra de vuestro pueblo y decidme ahora mismo, ¿qué es lo que se merece?

"La Muerte"

-Pues que inicie el azote.

-Estúpido herrero, al fin verás que nadie me reta y sale vivo para contarlo.

-Es Ash...

\- ¿Que sucede Serena?

-No lo sé, solo creo que Ash está en demasiado peligro.

Ahora ambos corrieron hasta más no poder. Sin embargo, no veían a nadie a sus alrededores. ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

-Silencio -decía Red-, ¿escuchas eso?

Ambos se quedaron en pleno silencio y comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos, gritos que Serena reconoció.

-¡Es la cornucopia!

Sin detenerse a pensar un segundo más, corrieron directamente hacía donde estaba la cornucopia, mientras en el transcurso se encontraron a James.

-Señor Red, están azotando a muerte al príncipe.

Serena perdiendo el control, corrió más rápido y Red observó lo preocupada que estaba Serena, de ese modo creyó que era hora de pensar en grande y demostrar todo.

"Te lo mereces" "Muere sucia sabandija" Eran unos de los cuantos gritos que se lograban escuchar en la cornucopia. Esta misma está ubicada en el centro del pueblo y justo en medio de la plaza, se encuentra una viga, que era el lugar donde azotaban a los traidores.

Cuando al fin lograron llegar a la cornucopia, Serena miró por un momento el como hacían sufrir a Ash. Entonces no pudo soportarlo y dejó caer su peluca y Alan logró verla.

-No Alan, aún no.

Dijo Lysson esperando algo más. Pero Alan pensó a que se refería.

Por otro lado, Ash no dejaba de recibir azotes en su espalda. Cada latigazo era un infierno para él. La sangre no dejaba de caer por su espalda, pero lo que más le dolía era ver a Serena llorar. Ahí fue cuando entendió a lo que se refería Brock.

-Serena quiero que prometas que pase lo que pase, no interferirás.

Dijo Red volviéndola a él. Ella no entendió nada. Solo Red llamó a James y corrieron hasta el azotador y cortaron su cabeza.

Esa escena perturbó a más de uno. Luego aparecieron Pikachu e Eevee.

El Pyroar de Lysson estremeció y quiso atacar, pero el rey no dejó que hiciera nada. Mientras que todo el pueblo los abucheaba.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Red, soy el conde de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Estoy aquí para proteger el heredero al trono de la región de Kanto! Y ese es ¡Ash Ketchum!

La gente se sorprendió por lo que dijo, sin embargo, no lo salvó de los 20 caballeros que se aproximaban a atacarlos.

-Conde Red, esto se pondrá interesante.

Dijo James cuando vio llegar a 10 Pokémon caballeros del reino.

-Hace mucho que no lo era.

Entonces atacaron con todas sus fuerzas a los caballeros del reino de Lumiouse. La batalla era intensa. Derecho y revés, adentro y afuera. Era algo que no presenciaba Red desde hace décadas.

Así como mataban caballeros, dos más llegaban a suplantarlos. Eso hizo emocionar más a Red. Pero Ash vio que necesitaban ayuda, entonces con todas sus fuerzas, forzó las cadenas hasta tensarlas a su punto más débil.

Red sostenía su espada, pero un momento a otro la perdió;

-Pikachu Atacktrueno ahora.

Entonces de un salto atacó a una gran cantidad de Pokémon y Ash atravesaba a tres caballeros al mismo tiempo con la espada de Red.

-Eres bueno.

-Vosotros igual, favor repetidme vuestro nombre.

-Red señor, a sus órdenes.

-Bien Red, a patear culos.

Entre ambos sostuvieron sus espadas y hacían equipo. Alan no soportó y atacó.

-Muere.

Pero Ash detuvo el ataque sorpresa de Alan con su mano, de ese modo, sangre caía de sus palmas y aun así atacó con su pierna y lo mandó lejos.

-Tengo cuentas pendientes con vosotros.

El rey solo observaba como se peleaban entre ellos. Nunca pensó ayudar a nadie.

-James, ataca más rápido.

Gritó Ash para que las cosas fuesen más eficientes. Entonces reaccionó Alan y se dijo así mismo; "soy una vergüenza".

Entonces se retiró de la batalla y fue el momento para que el rey entrase a luchar.

-Pikachu, usa cola de hierro.

Desprevenido, Pyroar atacó con un lanzallamas y manda lejos a Pikachu.

Regresa Ash su mirada y observa un puño acercarse y no pudo desviarlo y fue así que cayó rendido. Luego siguió James y para finalizar, Red.

Red seguía luchando contra los caballeros, pero nunca notó que el rey se acercaba.

Luego una corazonada le llegó al pecho a Serena e hizo que ésta gritara a Red.

Cuando quiso hacer caso, estaba en el suelo. Cuando quiso mover su mano izquierda, se dio cuenta que ya no la tenía. Solo salía sangre y vio su extremidad volar lejos de él.

Una última vez consciente, se vuelve a Serena y dice en voz baja: " Lo lamento".

Y fue ahí que su última imagen fue la de su amor prohibido quedó plasmada en sus ojos. Pero lenta mente su cabeza rodó hasta los pies del herrero.

Se levantó y vio la cabeza de Red. Aunque no lo llegó a conocer bien, sabía que era una gran persona.

Pero la persona que más sintió el dolor fue Giovanni. Entonces fue que cayó al suelo.

-Giovanni, vamos tío ¿Que vos te sucede?

-Red.

Meliodas lo conocía bien. Pero la forma en que lo dijo Giovanni, no le agradó del todo.

\- ¿Hacia dónde queda Lumiouse?

Con su dedo índice, marca al sur/este.

-Merlín hazme el favor.

-Con todo gusto capitán.

Con un conjuro, lo mandó volando justo a la dirección de Lumiouse.

Ya llegando a la muralla de Lumiouse, los caballeros de ahí vieron como algo se aproximaba.

¿Qué era eso? No lo sabían, hasta que cayó y ya nadie volvió a ver más que el filo de una espada cruzar por sus cuellos.

-Muy bien Kalos, ha llegado Meliodas, capitán de los Siete Pecados Capitales y déjame decirte que estoy listo para lo que sea.

* * *

 **Chicos, seré breve. Abandonaré Fanfiction en este año. Si lo sé, suena descabellado, pero eso sí; todas mis historias serán finalizadas, además que haré una más. Motivos; bueno ciertamente ya quiero hacer algo original y por ello me mudaré al portal de WattPad. Ahí escribiré obras originales. 0 por ciento fan fic. Pero antes de eso; otro motivo del cual me voy es el siguiente.**

 **Acabo de verme Max Steel, la adaptación de acción real más actual del héroe de acción de muchos, creado por mattel y la verdad quedé muy decepcionado. Todo lo que me imaginé que pudo ser la historia, terminó siendo un verdadero fiasco. Ahora quiero tomar una pequeña iniciativa haciendo un fan film basado en el pasado Max Steel y de ese modo, mostrarle al mundo de lo que está hecho este héroe. Que no simplemente tiene poderes y ya.**

 **Y si, básicamente esas son las razones por las cuales me voy de Fanfiction; pero repito, no dejaré ningún fic a medias, todos serán finalizados como se deben, hasta este fic, con su secuela que aún estoy preparando.**

 **Bueno chicos, espero y les vaya bien, un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	13. El Sujeto

**El sujeto**

Hace tan solo unos días, las personas anhelaban ver la sangre correr del herrero y con satisfacción, patear la cabeza amputada de su cuerpo para así, celebrar la muerte del traidor. Sin embargo, nada salió como se esperaba. Aquellos ríos de sangre que llenaban los descalzos pies de las personas más pobres, no era de Ash; se trataba de la sangre de los caballeros del reino.

Repasemos lo que sucedió: el rey Lysson no toleró ni un segundo más y llevó al herrero a la cornucopia para asesinar degollar al traidor, solo que, no contaba que hubiera infiltrados leales al rey de Kanto, Giovanni, padre del herrero. Al ver que dichos 2 guerreros eran dignos y también de haber desatado la furia del herrero, decidió entrar en acción puesto que el príncipe Alan había sido derrotado por Ash. Como única alternativa, cortó por la mitad la cabeza del guerrero más fuerte "Red".

Ahora solo podía pensar en cómo un gran y fiel amigo de su padre, a quien solo tiene días de haber conocido, fue asesinado a sangre fría y eso lo hacía enfurecer más. Miró a un costado y notó que James se había largado tal como dijo Lysson, luego miró al otro lado y soldados del reino comenzaban a acercarse con cadenas para atarlo nuevamente y sin reaccionar, logró sentir el tacto de otra persona. Observó y se trataba de la princesa Serena, ella estaba abrazándolo para intentar evitar que lo encadenaran nuevamente y una idea surgió:

—"¿Porqué ha cambiado todo? ¿Porqué ahora debo pelear por mi vida? Yo solo quería vivir en paz, y eso hacía hace tan solo un tiempo, pero todo cambio desde ese baile. Perdí a mis amigos, mi trabajo, mi pasión por pelear con Pokémon, ¿en que momento cambió mi vida?" —abrió los ojos por un instante y lo entendió todo, la razón por la que había perdido todo por lo que había trabajado estaba enfrente de él y con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, de un empujón, Serena cayó al piso y escuchó las palabras provenientes de Ash—, ¡Tú tienes la culpa! Yo tenía una vida tranquila, pero estar a tu lado me arrebató todo lo que había logrado, todo por lo que luché, ahora solo veo calles de sangre cada cierto tiempo cuando Lumiousse era un reino tranquilo y ¿sabe? He perdido todo el amor que tenía hacía ti.

Perdida en un trance, Serena quedó atónita a tales palabras y solo observó cómo los caballeros cubrían la boca y manos del sujeto y lo llevaban hasta…

—Esto tan solo es un efecto secundario, tiene miedo.

Dijo con firmeza una voz muy fuerte, pero no estaba ella en el mismo lugar. Ahora estaba en el bosque de los tres Froakie, junto a un sujeto de cabello dorado.

—Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?

Preguntó muy confundida y con el estómago revuelto y sin verlo venir, vomitó.

—Al parecer es la primera vez que haces esto —sacó de su chaleco de color negro, un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse la boca de los restos de comida en su boca—, mi nombre es Meliodas y vengo desde muy lejos.


	14. El Sujeto: 2da parte

**Probablemente no me recuerden, tal vez ni a la historia; probablemente ni la página, o quizá sí, solo que yo no. Para los que me recuerden, han de estar enfadados conmigo por no haber actualizado en un largo hiatu, y los entiendo, me sucedieron muchas cosas y al final, olvidé la página y este perfil, o al menos eso habría sido de no ser por mi familia. Verán, hace tan solo unos días, me encontraba viendo "Luisito Comunica" junto a mis hermanos y mi madre. Todo estaba normal, alegría y risa cundían en la sala, pero Luis mencionó algo en cuestión a la creatividad humana y mis hermanos hablaron de mi cuando escribía aquí, seguida de mi madre apoyándolos con la frase: "Mínimo eso tenía él". Esas palabras me recordaron mis buenos tiempos escribiendo aquí para ustedes, el ver como me escribían sus comentarios de, "me gustó"; cosa que ya no veía y me hacía sentir faltante. Me disculpo amigos, espero volver actualizar con frecuencia como antes, también para terminar mi fic "El Amor de un Loli" y este, que son lo que más adoro. Pero, no crean que tanta espera va a ser para un "fic" vacío y con historia repetitiva, no, mi visión ha cambiado a una más ambiciosa y eso lo notarán. Sé cómo terminar esta historia. Sé como continuar. Sé que seguirá. Se como conectarlos a los personajes. Por ello, les dejo un fragmento de episodio y nos vemos hasta el siguiente episodio.**

 **Peeeero, no olvidaré responder los comentarios:**

 **Chizuri Akane** : **Wow, que está pasando amiga, no te enojes. Aún no termina el fic, espérate al final. Créeme, he hecho esto para bien, no por otra cosa. Saludos, espero leerte algún otro día.**

 **El Sujeto: 2da parte**

Desde el interior del bosque, un lugar frío y tan azul como negro, lleno de niebla que profundiza el terror, una peli-miel, quien tenía un estomago a punto de devolver el almuerzo, se encontraba parada frente a un muchacho desconocido. Este se presentaba con el nombre de Meliodas: un chico que no pretende más de 14 años, de baja estatura y con una sonrisa en la cara:

—Su majestad —dijo con humildad mientras hacía una reverencia—, lamento el percance que he generado en estos momentos, pero he venido para decirle algo de suma importancia.

Con gran desenfoque en su vista y algo confusa, respondió.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Dijo con una expresión sutil; cerró los ojos, subió una ceja e hizo una mueca.

—Mire, como le comenté, mi nombre es Meliodas, vengo desde un reino muy lejano, desde Britania para ser específicos —la mueca de la princesa desapareció y cambió su expresión a una más interesada—. Mire, no quiero hacer esto muy largo, soy amigo del rey Giovanni y él personalmente me ha pedido que lo ayude a rescatar a su hijo. Estuve presente en todo ese evento de sangre que sucedió y me percaté que usted está enamorada del hijo en cuestión.

La explicación resumida del muchacho dejó a Serena con muchas dudas, cuales no podrá responder hasta que él deje de hablar, pero antes, respondería con cierta tristeza.

—Éramos novios.

—Lo lamento —bajó la mirada Meliodas—, no esperaba esa noticia.

—No te preocupes, prosigue.

—Tengo que salvarlo, pero sin ayuda de alguien adentro, no podré, pues no quiero que tu padre cree un conflicto equivocado con Giovanni, odio la guerra, no tolero ver a personas morir por el orgullo de alguien que no sale al combate, que no se ensucia las manos. Sé que no será una tarea sencilla, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Y por qué yo?

Meliodas respondió a la pregunta, cautivando a Serena y haciendo que sus mejillas se cubrieran de lágrimas de felicidad.

Mientras tanto, en la cornucopia: Un furioso Lysson se encuentra estrangulando al herrero de forma brusca repitiendo la misma palabra llena de irá.

—¿¡Dónde está mi hija!?

Ahogado y sin palabras, tan confundido como él, patalea en el aire con desesperación. Alan está tan enojado como el rey con el hecho de que Serena desapareció tan de repente como si hubiese hecho mutis en una obra de teatro.

El público del alrededor murmuraba como si no hubiese un mañana: ¿dónde está? ¿la princesa dónde está? ¡desapareció! ¡Era un escándalo! Nadie podía responder, brujos junto a sus kadabra intentaban buscar una respuesta, niños aterrados por pensar en un mal para su princesa, iban a buscar al Pokémon más cercano para abrazarlo. El ruido de un mercado con rebajas era lo que cundía en el momento.

En esos alrededores, también se encontraba Brock, pero el no perdió la cordura, se largo inmediatamente de ahí y fue hasta la casa de Clemont. Ambos sacaron una conclusión.

—Pronto nos van a atacar, de eso no hay duda.

Dijo Brock con certeza y temor.

—Que dios se ampare de nosotros.


End file.
